


Where's the Fun in Playing Fair?

by iSeppuku, iTwinDragons (rNgDragon)



Series: Death on the Edge of a Blade [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ana is a savage, Artificial Intelligence, Blood and Gore, EVERYTHING IS OCC, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Genji's blind, God AI, I mean it, M/M, Mass Murder, McCree's still kinda confused, Not a Serious Fic, Pharmercy, Smut, Talon (Overwatch) - Freeform, Talon Genji Shimada, Torture, Unreliable Narrator, bunnyribbit, crackfic, dont take it seriously, fail, making shit up as we go along, rip dreams, seriously, sombras evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 83
Words: 60,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSeppuku/pseuds/iSeppuku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rNgDragon/pseuds/iTwinDragons
Summary: Gabriel Reyes isn't exactly dead. But Reaper isn't exactly Gabriel Reyes. But even after all these years, he thought McCree was still the same man that could accept him like this. He thought wrong. Now on a path of revenge, he sets his sights upon one of McCree's loved ones. A cyborg ninja. After all, revenge was a dish best served cold. (Sequel to "Of Men and Monsters")[On hiatus]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW for bad writing and inconsistent narrator. please read warnings before reading. Thank you. 
> 
> (Currently going under intensive editing because my writing style has changed so much from the last to first chapter that it may not make sense anymore. Also, because of this, some chapters may differ greatly in terms of style, grammar and structure. Its probally still best to wait until editing is done. The entire fic is being reworked.)
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> OK SO, I LIKE FAILED AT MAKING A SERIOUS FIC. not sure what to tag this as anymore?? Don't take this seriously honestly. Some chapters are good while the rest is shit. 
> 
> A (not) perfect blend of crack, blood, smut, violence, people refusing to die and McCree being thrown in the middle of all this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here I am." ~Sombra 2k76

—Watchpoint Gibraltar.

Security here was lax at best, like they thought they were so high up, no one would think to attack them. And she would definitely use that to her full advantage.

Talon had wanted to get their greedy hands on Overwatch's files ever since the recall, but with the recent failed missions, no one wanted to go, least they sit out, rather than face the harsh punishments. Talon had run out of options, and pulled their credit cards out and called her. She was the best of the best, and charged much for her services. It was a shame that all their money already belonged to her.

Here she was now, creeping on the cliffs high up, watching the activities occurring below her.

One would think that they would up their defences from what happened ten years ago in the Swiss base. A few people squabbled outside in the yard, as a shadow skirted the edges of their base before teleporting themselves in, through a open window. It was almost too easy. They will pay for their overconfidence.

With a wave of her hand, she shed her invisibility cloak. Getting in was easier than she thought. She had highly overestimated the defences of the newly reformed Overwatch.

"I'm in, Reaper."

"Good, get to work. I need you to-"

"I know, I know." She thumbed off her comm in annoyance. She was no longer a child which needed help every step of the day. The 'failed' mission in Russia, didn't seem to help her situation.

She looked around. Their current base of operations, Gibraltar, wasn't too shabby, Could use a fix up here or there though, she mused, seating herself down on a chair like she owned it.

She cracked her knuckles and got to work accessing the computer in front of her. She forgot something. Something important.

"Hello may I be of assistance?" A voice spoke up when the computer powered on with a blue "A" symbol. "I do not believe I have a record of your profile on my systems." A hint of a warning in her otherwise emotionless voice.

_Shit. The AI edgy goth lord warned about. Stall for time._

"Um... Yea," she muttered, projecting a purple hard light keyboard in front of her. "The monkey-" she paused, hacking into the AI's mainframe- "Winston didn't add me in yet. He was tired."

"That seems unlikely for Winston to do," the AI paused. "Ever since the recall he has never taken a break-"

"Hmm," She smiled. "About earlier, I might need your help. First, what is your designated name."

The AI's slowly dimmed to a sickly purple colour.

"I go by the designation, Athena. What may I assist you with, Agent Sombra?"

Sombra smiled. "We are going to have a lot of fun together, that I can promise."

She skimmed over agent files, downloading the ones Reaper wanted. "Solider 76", the vigilant. "Ghost", another one of them. Shimada. There were two files there. She recognized the name when she was digging through She looked at missions and frowned when something interesting came up.

"Tell me about the planned scouting mission for the attack on the Talon base near Volskaya Industries." She leaned back with a sigh. "Lets make a mess of things."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji goes to Russia. Tracer has some feels

—Russia Airspace, location unknown

Genji hadn't opted for this mission but he was the only one who could do it. He felt no cold so unlike the others, he didn't need a parka, which would stand out too much. It also had to a stealth mission as well so it was down to either him or Hanzo of course. He wanted to mend things with his brother but at that time he couldn't help but to take a jab at Hanzo' choice of winter clothes.*

He didn't like planes much. He used to feel trapped in his own body and a plane just felt like another sheet of metal suffocating him. The plane shook when it hit more turbulence, but he trusted Tracer, who was piloting the plane. 

—Russia, Middle of Nowhere

The plane he was in finally touched down at the landing strip, or rather a space of land that snow was shovelled, seeing how Overwatch had no bases here. When he took one step out the hanger, he started to have misgivings. Russia wasn't a omnic friendly place and he may not be one, but knowing from experience, people tend to shoot before they thought. 

"Oi, you okay there luv?" Tracer grabbed his shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone you know."

He smiled underneath his mask. He playfully shook her hand off his shoulder. "That behind or yours would get us caught right away!"

She pushed him, right ou the plane and into the snow. "Oi, don't u go insulting mine, have you even seen your own?"

He got up, dusting off the snow. "You mean you looked?" 

Realization hit her face. "Y-you son of a bastard! Agh!" She tackled him into the snow where they stayed for a while. 

"You don't have to do this you know," she looked at Genji with worry. "If you get caught you're good as dead. I can't lose another friend." 

He paused, knowing she ment Amélie. "It's going to be fine Lena, I'll be back before you know it." He gathered his things, then placed it into a motorbike their contact got them, and started the engine. "I've never failed a mission have I?" He joked. 

Tracer smiled sadly at him, knowing that there was no real reason to worry, yet she watched him drive away with a bad feeling in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *y'know, hanzos legendary wolf skin? That one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission goes wrong. Overwatch had a mole

—Talon base of operations, Russia

This wasn't right, none of this felt right. It was too easy to get in and because of the blizzard outside he had turned on the infrared on his visor. Even then the base looked too empty although and it was hard to see the heat signatures with the unusual heat of the base.

Genji turned another corner, he was walking in circles for all he knew. He kept his lights dim and didn't dare make a sound when destroying cameras. He doubted they would use a infrared camera here so he was safe. He rounded a blind corner and stumbled when pain shot up his leg. He looked down There was a metal magnetic coil coming from a small device attached to the wall. He knew what this was.

Electricity sparked across his body, crippling his cybernetics, and he crashed to the floor, screaming in pain. His visor short circuited and he was left blind. Breathing was a chore. He felt trapped in his body again.

 _Calm down. Breathe slow._ His mind told him frantically. _Remember Zenyatta's teachings_. He struggled, trying to level his breathing. He was going to die. Footsteps approached, echoing down the hall.

"Told ya it would work." A laugh, masculine. Focus on other things. "You owe me twenty."

"What is it?" Female. Something prodded his side.

"It's half omnic." A new voice, deeper. "Half man. Remember the report."

"Well, let's not waste time," the first voice said. "Bring em' in."

Genji's heart pounded. He felt two hands grab his legs an drag him across the floor. His head bounced off a door frame. He heard the door shut. He felt a hand roughly pull at the coil around his leg and the coil barbs cut into his synthetic muscle. He let out a muffled whimper.

"Shit!" The man dropped his foot. "It's still alive?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't," the female replied. "Try not to damage it too much."

"What the fuck is this thing anyway," the man motioned, attempting to pull the coil off with little success.

"The robot or the device?" The other man replied with a chuckle. "The device was something a dear friend from Overwatch sent us. It was something they kept just in case he-" he grabbed Genji's chin and raised it a bit- "got too dangerous."

Genji's head swam from his laboured breathing. A friend from Overwatch? No he must have heard wrong. The coil sprang free from his leg and he felt someone attach chains to his legs that ran into the ground.

Suddenly he took in a breath when his body rebooted and he scrabbled for a hold on the ground. The first thing he noticed when is visor rebooted was that he was missing his two swords then he found out why.

A huge foot came down and stomped on his left hand. Effectively pinning it there while crushing the delicate machinery that reloaded his shurikens. Mercy was going to be pissed if he lived through this. Then his short sword came down and stabbed right through his forearm, into the ground. He flinched backwards and curled up in pain keeping his right hand close to his chest.

The female let out a bark of laughter. "He looks like a dog," she paused thoughtfully. "An omnic dog. And dogs-" she walked over to a table in the room and picked something up- "need collars." She clipped the collar on his neck, adjusting it to be too tight. "Do these work?" she asked the other man.

"They should. We tested them-"

"Meh," she cut him off. "No harm in finding out." She pressed the button and electricity coursed through his body.

He screamed and tried to curl up tighter around himself, his other hand painfully stretched in front of him. "Who?" He managed out. If he was going to die he wanted to know.

"Hey, look he talks!" The female laughs. "I'm putting this on my Snapchat."

The bigger man slaps her phone out of her hand.

"Hey-"

"What do you mean by, who?" The man bent down in front of him.

"The mole," he gritted out. "I might as well find out if I'm going to die."

"Ah yes our friend," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Agent something. 'Fraid I forgot. Started with a 'S'."

He mentally started running names through his head. Symmetra? Hana Song? Hanzo Shimada? No his brother would never. Neither would Hana or Symmetra.

"It was like S-O something right?" The female asked the bigger man with a wicked grin.

Shit it must be Solider 76. He was new. He must be the mole. They should have been more careful. The more he thought about it the more it seemed to make sense. He befriended all the previous members, Angela, Ana, Reinhardt. Hell he even befriended Torbjorn who created that device.

Genji lowered his head, sure he wasn't going to make it out of this one.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, brain washing, rape, etc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a smut scene. This can be skipped without missing anything (also it has nothing to do with the story, just some stuff I thought of while I was high) It's not really graphic but some ppl might not like it. 
> 
> TW: rape and implied trans character

—Talon base of operations, Russia

Genji huddled on the ground. It was so hot. His vents kept letting out steam, which wasn't normal. A few days ago he tried to escape, using his good hand to pick the locks on legs. He tried to pull the sword out next but ending up making it worse, the handle snapping off the blade. He tried to grip the blade but ended up slicing his fingers off, rendering his hand useless. He sat back down, defeated. So much for escaping. When he woke up, the chains were attached and there was a camera installed.

He was sure he was going to starve. Having a cybernetic body ment he could go weeks without food but he needed to be charged. He hasn't done any of those things in a week and most of his power going to fix his internal damage, from the electric shocks, didn't help either. His head snapped up when the door opened again for the first time. Light filtered in and for the first time, he noticed the room's surroundings.

The room was stark white, with tiles you would find in a hospital or an- an interrogation room. There were hooks on the ceiling and a closet labeled 'please wash before and after use. Three men came in, all dressed in armour that was still bloody and carrying guns, none of them looking familiar.

"The hell is this?" One of them spoke sounding too pleased. "They'd finally use the cells?"

"'Bout time," another replied, flicking on a light. "Been a while since I took a load off."

No, they can't possibly be thinking of-

The third man walked behind him confirmed his suspicions by roughly grabbing his hips and pulling him backwards. "Check out his ass," the man huffed with amusement. "You think he's a sexbot?"

Genji whimpered, trying to pull away. "No, please-"

He felt the man behind him found the latch and shivered when his most sensitive spots were exposed to the air.

The man whistled. "Holy shit. Would you take a look at this."

They gathered be hind him, their touches curious and slow. "Damn. That's nice." His hips jerked back when someone thumbed his hole, burying the digit inside of his entrance. He cried out, trying to get the man holding his hips to let go.

"Shit, he's tight," the man muttered, slipping another finger in then slowly scissoring him open.

"I'm calling dibs," the man withdrew his fingers and stood up- "you two decide who gets seconds."

He felt the chains shift as of them were detached and attached to the hooks on the ceiling. He struggled in their grip as they hoisted him up, then let go to let him hang there, his legs parallel to the ground, doing the splits. Genji whimpered, no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't stop this. Someone pressed up against him, fingering him open and he couldn't help it but a single whimper of pleasure escaped his lips. He felt the fingers withdraw and replaced by something much larger. The man slid inside of him in one smooth motion. His girth was huge.

The man moaned as Genji whimpered, pawing at the man's leg in a futile attempt to leave him alone. The man above him moaned shifting his hips in slow circles. He didn't know when he started thrusting in and out but he remembered the exact moment when small shy little moans made their way out of his mouth. He shook from the force of the thrusts, his legs felt like they were going to fall off. His orgasm ripped violently through him and as he clenched down on the girth splitting him open. He came shortly after that, his own member straining behind its hidden away panel. He felt the man withdraw just for another to replace him, coming from behind, part his cheeks, line his dick up with his entrance and push in. He was even bigger than the last.

They talked over him, moaning and calling him names, but it was just white noise in the background that occasionally pierced through the pain and pleasure. He couldn't tell anymore.

When they unhooked him from the ceiling and chained him up again he didn't so much as struggle. He just laid there, watching mindlessly as the cooling, white liquid dripped out from between his legs. A quiet calm settled on his nerves and sleep slowly dragged at his eyelids. He let himself slip into the dark grasps of unconsciousness.

~

The man cleaned himself off and stepped outside the room where another masked man waited for him. "Did you enjoy the view, Reaps?" He asked with a smirk.

The other man scowled. "Did you get the job done?"

"Chill." The masked man looked up. "We broke him. He's yours."

For the first time in years, Reaper smiled. He walked into the room, much like last time, Genji laid still and silent. He'll get back at McCree for leaving him by getting to his loved ones first. He will offer Genji a spot in Talon, like all those years ago he offered him a spot in Blackwatch, but this time, he wouldn't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write/hint at smut, someone dies. *sighs again*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree gets a call...

-Watchpoint Gibraltar

McCree paced back and forth restlessly. It's been days since Genji went on the mission and no one had heard from him since and everyone was worried. Tracer blamed herself saying she knew something would go wrong and didn't speak up. It all went to hell when Winston spoke up that he was at fault for authorizing the mission in the first place when Athena spoke up.

"My systems say that the mission files were accessed recently before Agent Genji went on the mission," Athena spoke, startling most of the people gathered in the room. "Although I hold no records of it, it looked like the files were changed. I must have been shut down at the time."

"That's impossible!" Winston replied. "No one has your access codes but me! The only other person was the strike commander and the Blackwatch commander. They are both dead."

He saw Angela and Ana look over at Soldier 76, their newest recuit, for some reason.

"We can't trust these robots, I tell you! They always break," Torbjorn huffed. "That half-man included."

Angela stood, towering over the shorter man. "Genji," she hissed. "Isn't a robot. We've talked about this with words. I say we-"

"Angela," Fareeha held her back. "Now is not the time." Angela leaned into her touch as she lead her out of the room.

"Those two are good for each other," Ana commented next to him. Shoot. He was caught staring. "Don't worry. I'll help you get yours back."

"How? Genji was our scout."

Ana looked at Soldier 76 expectingly. "What?" The solider looked back at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I know a way in," he grumbled.

"Wait, how?" McCree interjected.

"Um, lets just say I've been there before." Soldier mumbled awkwardly.

"You're just gonna let that slide?" McCree looked at Ana. "If he knew how to get in, why'd we hafta send Genji? That just got him captured or killed." He choked on the last word. "I-" His voice shook. "I'm calling it a night. He left, Ana staring after with worry.

He had trouble sleeping that night. He missed having someone next to him on his cold bed. Time dragged at him and he was finally starting to doze off when his phone rang. Bloody hell. This call better be worth it. He got up and fumbled with his phone. His eyes felt like bricks. He picked up the video call and his eyes snapped open.

"Genji?" He looked terrible, his armour scratched and dented, looking like he was dragged across the floor. He was missing a hand.

"McCree?" Over the video, his voice was raw and pained. "Thank god."

"Genji where are you? What happened-?"

"Look, I don't have long," he rasped. "You have to know. Overwatch had a mole. I don't know who it is but I heard them say their name started with So-."

"Soldier?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Genji sighed, looking down. His hands were shaking.

"Genji, are you okay?" McCree asked suddenly. "You're shaking."

"I-" Genji took in a shuddering breath. "McCree, I'm scared. T-they did things to me. I want to go-"

A door slammed open.

"There you are," a voice said, dripping with sarcasm. "We were afraid we lost you."

McCree froze. He knew that voice. Clawed gloves came into view and grabbed Genji's shoulder, tearing through the synthetic muscle, revealing the wires below. Genji whimpered and shrunk away from the touch.

"Reyes, leave him alone," McCree growled. "It's me that you want."

Reaper bent down, revealing himself to the camera. "Holà, Mijo. Finally accepting me as who I say I am?"

"I'll kill you!"

"I missed you too," Reaper chuckled. "I'll be waiting."

The video feed cut off there, leaving McCree in the dark, gripping his phone so tight that his knuckles were white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit: I realized this chapter might not make sense if u didn't read it he prequel. And the prequel doesn't make sense either.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree calls a meeting at 5am  
> People are not happy

-Watchpoint Gibraltar

McCree ran into the meeting room, surprised to see that everyone was already gathered.

"Who the fuck called a meeting at 5am?" Hana complained, pushing to the front. She had heavy bags under her eyes, sparking a slight sense of guilt in his stomach. "I need my rest if I'm gonna stream."

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stay up streaming with you till 3," Lucio mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Alright," Soldier 76 stood up. "Who called this emergency meeting. It better not be another damn prank."

"I did," McCree replied. " I got a call from Genji."

"Genji?" Angela asked. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. If Talon has him. Chances are he's not."

"The people at Talon are monsters." Tracer pulled her legs up to her chest. Look what they did to A-Amélie."

"You don't think they would turn another one of us would they?" Angela asked, her eyes wide.

"We have to go get him," Soldier 76 interjected. "He would be a danger to our operations if Talon gets their hands on him and figures out how to control his dragon."

"Stop fucking acting like he's a weapon! Genji is a man as well!" McCree shouted, crossing the room. "Who are you anyway and how do you know about his dragon? He wouldn't just tell anyone about that." Soldier 76 stiffened, which confirmed his suspicions even more. "Genji also told me we had a mole. And told me their name," McCree approached the soldier. "Started with S-O-"

"Jesse that's enough!" Ana stood between him and Soldier. "You can't treat Ja-" 

Angela clamped her hand over Ana's mouth and gave her a warning glare. "You can't treat your elders like this." The medic finished.

"He deserves to know, Angela."

"That's not our decision." They looked over to Soldier 76.

"What?"

"Who the hell are you?" He asked the soldier, almost desperately.

"Leave him alone if he doesn't want to tell you!" Angela barred his way. She looked to Fareeha for backup.

"Jesse, respect the man's privacy." She grabbed his shoulder. "We will need his help if we are to find Genji."

Jesse backed down, felling ashamed. His face was red. He just wanted someone to blame.He quietly heard Ana comment to Reinhardt; "My daughter is very smart" followed by boisterous laughter ending in a nervous chuckle when everyone looked his way.

"What?" Reinhardt looked around, red faced.

Ana quickly spoke up, saving him from the awkward moment. "Jesse, we'll see what we can do. The rest of you, go get some rest."

"Okay," he grumbled, giving Soldier a dirty look.

People gathered and shuffled toward the door, yawning and rubbing their eyes, Hana and Lucio sighed in relief, heading back to their rooms as well. Only Solider 76, Ana and Angela stayed behind, talking quietly and sending concerned looks at his direction.

He'll come for Genji, and people better get outta his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I feel like I could try reaper/genji but idk. it might get too messy)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon raid!

-Talon base of operations, Russia

It seemed like forever till Winston authorized the mission. He said he didn't want to risk losing another agent but everyone knew that he didn't completely trust the soldier's information. They were outside, him and Tracer, waiting for the main strike team composed of Soldier, D.va, Mercy, Pharah, Lucio and Reinhardt to attack. They were supposed to create a distraction for McCree and Tracer to get in.

"Do you think we're too late?" Tracer whispered to him.

"Shh..." McCree gulped. "Don't talk like that."

"But-"

"Please, Lena. I won't- I can't lose him too."

"What do you mean by 'too', luv?" Tracer watched him quizzically.

McCree dropped his voice. "You can't tell anyone. Can I trust you?" Tracer nodded eagerly, willing to help her friend. "They got to Reyes."

Tracer frowned. "Isn't he dead? We went to his funeral and saw his body."

"No, I meant in the Swiss base. Back then."

"No, Reyes would never kill his own, much less destroy an Overwatch base."

Gunshots were heard as the front door of Talon's base was blown off, the strike team's doing. Tracer and McCree looked at each other before headed off with her in the lead. Sure enough, the side hatch Solider mentioned was there. They dropped down into the hallway and quickly into the control room, taking out guards on the way, working together like a perfectly oiled machine. The control room showed two different cell branches each with its own purpose.

Tracer had a wicked grin on her face, unfazed by the blood spattered across her uniform. "Been a long time since I've ever thought I'd do this again. Say, I'll take the bigger hallway and we'll race."

He nudged her playfully. "You'll still win no matter what. You're on."

"Ready set go!" She shouted, taking off before he could say a single word.

"Cheater!" McCree called after her, grinning, and started off to his hallway.

He weaved in and out of rooms, most of them empty and had blood stained floors. With each passing minute, he got more and more anxious, completely forgetting about the race. McCree approached the last door. If Genji wasn't in here, he wasn't on the base. Tracer would have found him by now. He slowly picked the lock, placing his revolver, Peacekeeper, back into its holster. The door unlocked with a click and he kicked it open, not worried about noise at the time.

He saw Genji there, hanging from the ceiling with metal chains cuffed around his arms. He had various of tubes sticking in his back and his vents, a green fluid running in and out of him. The strangest thing of all was that he looked completely fine, no dents or scratches. His lights glowed a dim red, reflected off a shiny, new, black paint job on his armour.

McCree didn't stop to think, and ran forward, probably making the last and dumbest mistake of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit: that moment when blizzard gives genji a voice line that is like exactly the same as the series name.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... um McCree's just confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry in advance.

—Talon base of operations, Russia

As he approached Genji, he noticed irregular white lines running down his body, suddenly horrified by the prospect of what Genji ment by "they did things to me". He quickly undid the chains holding the cyborg up and caught him. Something wasn't right. The cyborg felt too light. He knew Genji's weight was mostly his torso and lower body that he still had. Talon wouldn't- no, they couldn't have taken that away, right?

He tapped his comm. "McCree here. I found him. Heading to-"

A sudden force slammed into him and sent him rolling backwards. The world reeling around him. When the world focused again, Genji was on top of him, his hands wrapped around his neck.

"Genji?" He gasped out.

Genji let out a inhuman growl. He struggled against the cyborg's grip. The world was blurring around him. He kicked at Genji, sending him across the room. He got to his knees and faced him.

"Genji, it's me!" He shouted. "It's McCree!"

The cyborg hesitated for the slightest second before pinning him against the wall. "I don't belong to you," he hissed. "No one will ever have me again." He pressed at the man's windpipe. Why wasn't he fighting back? Genji suddenly flinched backward when the door opened and McCree fell to his knees, coughing.

"Mijo, what a pleasant surprise."

It was Reaper. He was screwed for sure. Something told him that he was probably watching from the control room and decided to interfere when Genji was about to kill him.

"Genji," he sounded like a father scolding a child. "I thought I told you not to kill him before I got here."

Genji bowed his head. "I'm sorry Reaper-san. It won't happen again."

_What the hell was happening?_

"It's fine," Reaper strode forward and cupped Genji's helmet. "This will serve you better. No hesitation." He handed Genji his short sword.

He left locking the door behind him, not bothering to help because he knew McCree well. Well enough to know he wouldn't hurt Genji. He was right. McCree backed away, not knowing what to think of the interaction between him and Reaper.

"Genji?" He called hopefully.

He growled, drawing his short sword and stalking toward McCree. He watched Genji's stance, his coiled muscles, knowing the exact moment he struck. He dodged and weaved between his sword. It was just like training, he told himself when Genji's sword grazed his leg. He tried to block the next sword strike with his prosthetic but Genji's sword cut right though it. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever. The cuts and nicks from the sword were slowing him down. He saw an opening in Genji's stance ran into him, full speed. Genji stumbled, falling backwards and McCree pulled out his gun, aiming at the cyborg's head.

"Genji, please." He didn't want to do this. Was it better for him to live, knowing what he'd done or to die, by his lover's hand.

He couldn't. He couldn't. He did.

He pulled the trigger when Genji dashed at him, shooting him midair. Pain blossomed in his ribs and he looked down. He had shot himself.

Of course. The cyborg's reflexes were much faster than his. He would deflect it no matter what. He crumpled to his knees, smiling at Genji. "It's okay. It's not you doing this." He reached out with his real hand. There was a slight pain, then he was looking at a bloody stump. There was no pain, just a small shock and a wild sense of deja vu. The cyborg loomed over him, his sword ready to strike.

"I love you, Genji."

The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Posted at High Noon)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has... unpleasant flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied past rape/non-con

—Talon base of operations

Genji paused, his sword posed to strike.

"I love you."

Who was he? What did he mean by that? The name, McCree, had brought fractured memories of dark rooms and close touches. He decided he didn't like McCree. The man had fallen over and laid there, blood pooling out of his wounds.

He shook his head. Reaper-san would be disappointed if he he found out that he disobeyed his orders because of three words. His sword began a downward arc when he heard someone open the door. Something (a sleep dart?) hit the back of his neck and he slumped forward on top of the cowboy. He couldn't move and he started to panic. The world around him shifted-

And suddenly he was in the Room again, the people around him touching and grabbing him. He tried to struggle away but they were good at what they did. They pushed his body to it's limits, wanting to see what each touch did. 

They came each day, hours at a time, leaving him a shaking, crying mess. It went on for days, he was breaking around the edges, until Reaper walked in, seeing him like that. He held Genji gently in his arms, till he fell asleep, saying that while he was here, he was safe. He always woke up alone. Each day Reaper came back after the men and comforted and cleaned him.

Genji believed him for a while.

One day, different men came in with weapons designed to shut down omnics. They subdued him and dragged him into a different room. They strapped him down on a table. They also wanted to test his limits. They injected different substances into his body. Each one made him burn with pain. After the seventh one, he lost his sight.

Even blind, he knew they were not done.

They tore into his chest plate with their machines, not stoping even as they hit his skin. He felt blood pooling inside of him as they forced their way in. He felt them pumping adrenaline into him, to keep him awake the entire time. He heard his own screams echoing in the room. He passed out after the fifth hour.

He woke, in the dark. Why couldn't he see? He was scared. The door opened and he flinched away, thinking it was the men. He felt Reaper's clawed glove on his shoulder and leaned into it with a shaky sigh.

"Fuck," Reaper growled grabbing both of his shoulders and hugged the cyborg to himself. "Genji I'm sorry. I couldn't find where they took you."

"E-everything hurts," he whimpered, leaning into the man's touch. "T-this body doesn't feel-l like m-mine." Everything was too light. He felt unbalanced.

Reaper knew. "They finished the job Mercy refused to do. Replaced everything but your face with cybernetics," he sighed. "It's my fault."

"I-its not y-your fault. You didn't-t know."

"I knew it was going to happen!" Reaper growled in frustration. "I just didn't know when-"

The door opened and the men came in. "Hey Reaps," the leader of the three men spoke up. "Ya playin' with our pet?" Reaper left his side. He wasn't going to leave him with them, was he? He heard multiple gun shots and bodies dropping to the floor. Who shot who? What happened?

"Genji," Reaper spoke gently, startling him. "Look at me."

"I c-can't, Reaper-san," Genji's voice shook. "I can't see a-anything."

"It's okay Genji. Everything is going to be fine. They won't bother you anymore. You're safe as long as you're with me."

Genji wanted to believed him. He really did. He just didn't know that it was all planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (How'd u feel about slight comfort McHanzo)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree wakes up

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

McCree gasped awake, sitting up in the bed he was laying in. He wasn't dead. He looked around. The stark white walls glared right back him and the beeping of the heart rate monitor filled the air. It was the medical bay in Angela's office he thought, relaxing, and fell back to the bedsheets. He was alive.

"Agent McCree," Athena asked, startling him. "Would you like me to inform Dr. Ziegler that you are awake?"

"Yea sure. Thank ya kindly," he sighed, pulling the IVs out of his arm. "Athena? How long was I out?"

"Approximately six days, Agent McCree."

"McCree!" Hana burst into the room, followed by Angela. "You worried me and Lucio so much!"

"Lucio and I," Angela corrected.

"Yea, whatever."

"Nice to know I was missed." He reached out to ruffle her hair, only to stop and stare at a stump. He settled for putting an arm over her shoulder.

"Missed you? Pfft, you serious?" Hana pushed his arm off her shoulder. "We thought we were stuck streaming with Hanzo forever. He's actually really good! He beat me, can you believe that? In front of my fans!" She deepened her voice to mimic Hanzo. "I want you back to redeem myself cause you suck-"

"Hana, that's enough," Angela scolded. "He's tired. Leave him alone." Hana left after giving him a hug and sticking her tongue out at him outside he window. Angela sighed. "McCree, we got you another prosthetic for your arm."

He stared at his stump. "How'd it happen?"

"We don't know. I assume it was done by a blade because of the clean cut. You don't remember?" Angela asked.

"Bits and pieces." He replied.

"We found you in a cell bleeding out with Genji on top of you. He had his sword in his hand." She frowned. "We broke into the control room and looked over the tape and he just collapsed on you. There was a small object on his neck in the video but when we got there, there was just a small puncture wound there."

"What are you saying? Ana sleep darted him?"

"Ana wasn't on the mission, McCree," she replied, looking skeptical. "We looked over the tape and the object just simply disappeared after."

"Whatda ya mean disappeared? You playin' my mind here?"

"We don't know. Winston suspected that Talon had an agent that could cloak themselves, for some time It would explain Athena's situation with ths."

"Is that all?" McCree asked, thinking over the facts in his head.

"Well, other than that you have no major injuries. Check with me if your cuts get infected or if you need pain killers." She frowned. "Oh, and your serape and your other items are in the drawers. Get dressed, we have to talk."

Angela didn't use her 'we have to talk' line a lot so he knew he was screwed and about to get a long lecture on safety. He took his time to dress, noticing the serpes' condition. Cuts littered over the entire thing with strands falling off.

"C'mon!" He complained to the world. He knew Genji never liked his serpe, calling it a cape, but he guessed he never knew how much. Speaking of which, where was the cyborg? McCree hurried up and dressed, knowing Angela was probably wanting to talk about him. He came into her office thirty minutes after. It wasn't his fault because it was hard to dress with two stumps for hands. Angela was working in her office when he came in.

"Here," she slid two prosthetic towards him on the table. "Torbjörn and I made them based on your previous arm design. They fit just like your original one. Just slip them on." She continued to work on something she was writing.

"Can you help me put them on?" He drawled. "I don't think I've got the hands for it."

Silence.

"McCree, just leave."

"Fine," he pouted, trying to pick up the prosthetics with his forearms. "Ain't nobody round here can appreciate a good joke." He stumbled out the door and dropped one of the arms. He bent down, not looking at where he was going, to pick them up and ended up face first in someone's crotch.

"Wha-" he fell backwards onto his behind. The Hanzo Shimada looked down at him, disgusted. "Oh shit- I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to- Um- Uh-"

Hanzo's face softened and he bent down and handed him the prosthetics. "Do you need help with this?" He merely replied.

"Uh- yes thank you." McCree was sure his face was flushed. He tried not to flinch when Hanzo touched his skin.

"Where are you going?" Hanzo asked, helping him up after he put on the prosthetics.

"To find Genji...?"

"Dr. Ziegler told you of his condition?" Hanzo frowned. "She refused to speak of it to anyone about it until you were awake."

"No, but I'll ask her for you, okay?" He knew Hanzo was hesitant to go to her because they were still not on good terms.

"You have my thanks."

"Oh and before, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Speak nothing of it. It was a simple mistake." Hanzo turned and left, stalking silently down the hall.

McCree stared at him, even after he'd gone. Shaking his head, he continued where he was going and busted back into Mercy's office. "Hey, you said you wanted to talk to me about someone?"

"I said something but I'm assuming you are asking about Genji." Angela replied, placing a tablet down. "Before I show you where he his I have to warn you about something."

"Yes, Doc?" McCree swallowed.

"Genji doesn't recognize any of us. I don't know what Talon did to him but he's scared. He keeps calling Reaper's name and saying that we couldn't have him. A few days ago, he tried to kill himself. I had to-" Angela paused unsure of herself. "I had to take measures to insure his safety."

"You're saying we can't help him?"

"I contacted his master, Zenyatta. He is probably the only one who can help him now." She covered her face with her hands and he saw Angela shaking. She was starting to breath harder, her breaths shallower He's seen her like this before when one of her soldiers died on her. It made her push herself harder into her work. He wrapped his ha around her, as small whimpers and sobs made their way out between her hands. "I'm a failure, McCree! I tried everything, giving him a new body. I can't even help him when he needs it most. I can't-"

"Angie," he held her tighter. "You are not a failure. You can't save everyone. I think you are an exceptional woman. I don't know what to say. This is supposed to be Fareeha's job."

He let her cry freely until she was done.

"Thank you, McCree. Let's go see Genji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet lag be like :"(
> 
> (TW: My zenyatta gonna be choppy cuz idk how to writ savage omnic monks)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper checks up on Overwatch

—Talon base of operations, Russia

Reaper sat behind a screen, typing. Talon was getting ready to move out soon so he had to hurry. The already bare room was more than enough explaination of that. He felt bad. Was giving the cyborg back to Overwatch a good idea? Sure, it would make McCree and the others suffer to see him like that. He told himself that he didn't get attached to the cyborg and he was checking up on his status in Overwatch.

He knew better.

Genji was everything McCree wasn't. Even so, he was better in every way. Obedient, quiet, but loving. He didn't care about getting McCree back anymore. He just wanted Genji. Sombra had hacked into the cyborg's faceplate, saying that they now had a way to see what Overwatch was doing, but she probally knew he wanted more than just that. Sombra, he student he always wanted. Much more eager to learn to kill than McCree. He had everything he wanted. He didn't need McCree, was what he told himself. He just needed revenge.

The computer connected to Genji's faceplate and he was met with the exquisite view of the floor. It seemed almost like a coincidence when the door opened. Genji tilted his head to the sound, allowing him to see the door opening.

Reaper regrets letting Talon blind him, although, he had to admit it was a more effective way to prevent Genji from recognizing his teammates.

McCree walked into the room and paused. "Angela, what the hell did you do to him?"

"I told you, I had to take measures to keep him safe," She countered.

"Measures?" McCree asked. "You just strung him up like a corpse!"

"He tried to kill himself, McCree! I had to do something."

Genji tilted his helmet downward, probably wishing he could see what she done. Reaper saw though. Genji was missing his arms below the shoulders and his legs below the knees. Tubes replaced where his limbs were supposed to be. Different tubes and IV lines pumped liquids into his body. There were straps over his chest, probably stretching behind him to suspend him midair. Reaper felt anger surge through him. Angela hasn't changed, even after what she did to him. Still treating people as little more than experiments.

"Maybe he was right," McCree spoke up.

"What?" Angela asked. "Who'd you mean?"

"Gabriel," McCree was watching Angela's reaction through narrow eyes. "Maybe you're a monster like us. Not killing people, but a monster in an angel's suit." Angela's face went white. "Is it true?" McCree shouted at Angela. "Did you turn Gabe into that- that thing?"

"He was like a father to me," Angela emphasized each word. "I couldn't just let him die."

"Didn't almost losing your licence after what you did to Genji teach you anything?" McCree growled. "Maybe its better the dead stayed dead." Genji let out an audible growl, reminding them that he was still here. McCree turned away, facing the back wall. "This is all your fault 'Mercy'," he spoke mockingly. "If Reaper didn't exist, this wouldn't have happened to Genji."

"If Reaper didn't exist, Winston wouldn't have made the Recall." She countered.

"Maybe for the better," McCree stormed toward the door and paused. "Maybe next time you'll be telling me bullshit like Morrison being alive."

He left, leaving Angela alone. She sighed. "Oh, Genji, what do I do now? What will he do if he does find out that Jack's still alive?" She looked back toward the door. "I'll fix this. I'll make it better, Genji. Maybe I couldn't save Reyes but I'll save you." Genji made no reply. She placed a hand on his helmet. "I'm sorry for keeping you like this. You'll understand someday." She left without another word.

Reaper turned the screen off as someone walked into the room.

"C'mon Reaps, time to go." Sombra bounced eagerly into the room. "Time to bust your boyfriend outta there."

"He's not my boyfriend, niño."

"If you say so."

Reaper snorterd and turned back to the scree, smiling under his mask. Things were going just fine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is kinda cringy

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

McCree leaned against the wall and sank down, seated against the wall. _Probably the only one who could help him._ Angela's words rang in his mind. She did this to him. To them. Genji and Reaper. It was her fault. He couldn't help either of them now. He shook, a sob making it past his mouth. Not like this, not now. Tears spilt out of his eyes and he wiped them away when he heard footsteps approaching.

"McCree?" It was Hanzo. "Is something the matter?"

"No, no I'm fine-" Was there any point in lying? "It's Genji that you should be worried about. He-" How in the world would he explain this to Hanzo? Oh, it's fine, your brother is just being experimented on by some crazy doctor?

"What?" Hanzo asked, suddenly defensive. "Do you not trust me enough to tell me the condition of my own brother?"

"Well, you did try to kill him." McCree winced at his own joke. That was a mistake.

"I though you were over that," Hanzo hissed. "I thought wrong." He turned around to leave.

Shit.

~

McCree meekly approached Hanzo's door and knocked. The door opened, revealing the japanese man and immediately froze up. "Yes?"

"Look, about earlier. I'm sorry I just- dunno. It just came out of my mouth. I really didn't mean it like that. I'm very sorry. I know that is a sensitive topic and I won't bring it up as long as I live-"

"It's fine."

"What?" McCree stopped studying his feet to look at Hanzo.

"If you did not mean it then it's fine. I'm trying to. I am not going hold grudges against people anymore."

Hanzo began to close the door but McCree stopped it with his foot. "Wait, so we are good?"

"Yes. You are a good man, McCree. My brother is lucky to have you."

McCree felt his cheek flush. Why did this man always make him feel like this? He opened his mouth to reply when the base shook with an explosion. Hanzo fell on top of McCree awkwardly."What the hell is happening?" McCree shouted over the chain of explosions, rocking the base.

"I think we are under attack," was the monotone reply.

"No duh!" McCree shouted. "Darling, I usually wouldn't mind this-" he gestured at Hanzo's awkward position on McCree- "but do ya mind gettin' off."

"Right," Hanzo got off him and brushed himself down. "We have to find the others."

"Let's go!" They ran into the command centre where some people were already gathered and the rest were rushing in.

"What the hell is going on?" Hana asked.

Soldier 76 sprinted in with Tracer on his heels. "It's Talon. They're here," he replied. Winston devised a plan. They were to split up in groups no less than two and find out where Talon was. With his luck, he got paired up with Hanzo.

Let's just hope he didn't screw this up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacker voice. I'm in.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Sombra unlocked the door. According to Reaper, Genji was in here. "Hello?" She called into the room, her voice echoing in the small room.

"Genj?" The cyborg made a small noise to signal to her that he, one, heard her and two, recognized the nickname she gave him. "Hey, it's me." She walked forward and started to undo the tubes and straps. "I'm gonna get you outta here." The last strap came loose and Sombra easily caught him. She was expecting him to be heavier but she wasn't complaining. "Okay, so," she grunted, shifting him around to carry him better. "Do you know where they put your arms and legs 'cause I'm not carrying you the entire way."

"The- the other room." His voice was strained, probably from the lack of use for the past few days. They reached the room and gathered his limbs. She held them up to hom, trying to figure where they fit back onto the stumps of his arms and legs. They finally got his limbs back on and left the room, both of them sneaking by their own means. They retrieved his swords and headed off to the rendezvous point. 

Sombra stopped and he bumped into her, disturbing her cloaking field. "Hey, watch it. Are you blin-" She caught herself at the last moment and heard Genji stiffen behind her.

She knew being blind just made Genji a better fighter, not worse. His senses were very sharp. Nothing could escape them. She thinks the cyborg had also received some sort of echolocation upgrade to help him navigate, although it was not very good seeing as how she saw him walk into a wall, once.

"Sorry, I forgot." Better not to get on his bad side.

"It's okay."

They continued on.

"Enemies on our six," she whispered to him. He nodded. They stayed stock still, waiting for them to pass. She took in a sharp intake of breath when she saw McCree and Hanzo. They both had sharp eyes. She thought they would be caught for sure.

Hanzo suddenly turned around and spoke to McCree. "Can you focus on the mission? We are trying to find the Talon agents."

"What'd you mean? I am!"

"I can see you looking at my- my behind." Hanzo spoke, red faced.

"That's 'cause you got a nice arse," McCree muttered to himself.

"I heard that."

"Look, Hanzo. What are we? Are we friends or what? I'm confused. Can we solve this-"

"We are on a time sensitive mission, McCree. This can wait."

"C'mon, Hanzo. At least give me a straight answer."

"Fine." Hanzo turned around. "I think you are a good man McCree. I would like for us to be more than just 'friends' but you are with my brother, and I will not take anything from him anymore. I have taken too much already." McCree stared at him blankly. "Can we finish the mission, please?"

"Yea, yea. We aren't done with this yet."

They left, completely not noticing Sombra and Genji in the shadows.

"I know them," Genji whispered to her. "They sound familiar."

"So?"

"Reaper told me it's best not to know who I was before."

"And you'll just listen to him?"

"Yes, of course," Genji replied. "Wouldn't you?"

"Remind me to have a little talk with Reaper when we get back."

"Okay."

They continued the walk to the rendezvous point in silence. They were already late when they got there from all the time it had taken them to put back on Genji's arms and legs. Still, there was no one in sight at the meeting area.

"Where is he?"

"Reaper?" Genji asked.

"Yes. He's supposed to meet us here."

"Perhaps he is running late."

"I hope, Genj. I really hope 'cause Reyes is the type to get caught in bad situations."

~

Soldier 76 stalked through the halls, Ana behind him. Hana had reported seeing a "ghost monster thingy" in the corridor near Reyes' old room. Most of them brushed it off, saying she played too many video games, but Ana and Soldier immediately spoke up, saying better safe than sorry. He slowly pushed the half opened door and saw Reaper rummaging through the closet.

"Reyes."

Reaper whipped around. "Morrison," he snarled. "What do you want?"

"I want you out of here. Away from Overwatch."

"I'm just here to pick up something I left behind."

"I'd prefer you to leave while you can. Let Reyes' memory rest."

"Boys, boys," Ana interrupted. "Can't we just settle this over some tea?"

"No," Reaper and Soldier replied instantly.

"Well, I tried." Ana sighed, pulling out her sleep darts. "Some men just have to be controlled."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some requested shimada angst

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

"He's gone!" McCree burst into the medical bay, where Angela was patching up people who got injured.

"Who's gone?" She asked absentmindedly stitching a wound on Tracer's forearm.

"Genji!"

"What?" She abruptly turned to face McCree and Hanzo standing at the door, accidentally jostling Tracer's arm.

"Watch it, luv!" Tracer gritted. "If Widow-bitch didn't shoot up my chrono- Ow!"

"Sorry, Lena," she replied, quickly finishing off the stitches. "I'm done. You're good to go." She turned to McCree after Tracer left. "Explain."

"I don't know. He's just gone. Him and his swords. We just got him back and-"

"I would like to know why you wouldn't tell me the state of my own brother," Hanzo interrupted, his cold brown eyes boring into Angela's water blue ones. "Can you tell me why you kept him in that room now?"

"I-" she looked to McCree for help.

"What?" He asked. "Do ya want me to tell him myself?" His voice rose in anger. "How you kept him locked up in a room, alone? How you took his arms and legs away and kept him tied up. Do you want me to defend you like how I did to Reyes all those years ago?"

He walked past her, turning on the computer.

"I found this footage a few days ago." McCree growled. "Unless there is a humane reason for this, I will show everyone."

Hanzo looked to the screen. It showed Angela's footage of her trials of the past days, trying to get Genji to remember. At first, she was trying to help, then she found out how they changed his body. The scientists at Talon did what she had refused to do. They had replaced almost his enire nervous system and improved it. Pain was spread out throughout the body, numbing it from the sensations. Toxics were directed immediately out of the body to prevent it from damaging too much. Electric shocks were done as well, a grounder spreading and spreading the shock out of his body. She injected different drugs on him and each time he cried out and shook. Once, she took off his helmet and he kept throwing up blood. She knew he was scared but the new body Talon gave him was fascinating. It could handle pain so well. She just had to try more.

"Hanzo," she looked to him with fear. "I can explain-"

"You are a monster," he growled. "I would have my dragons feed upon your soul if I didn't see how much this organization depended on you." He turned around to leave. "Coming to Overwatch was a mistake. I will go to Talon to find my brother. Perhaps if he cannot be convinced to come back, I will have to go with him, then my dragons would have their prize."

"Hanzo, no. You can't go," McCree grabbed his arm. "That isn't Genji. Talon has turned one of us before and they probably did that to him."

"I promised myself I would not leave him in a state like that again."

"And if he can't be convinced? You will just leave everything you built here? Leave me?"

"Yes. I owe him everything-"

"Angela!" Reinhardt's booming voice seemingly shook the room. "Me and Torbjörn went spider hunting and-" He paused, looking around. "I'm i interrupting something?"

"No, no its fine," McCree replied. "Whatcha got?"

"We caught a spider!" He held up Widowmaker's limp body by the leg.

"An alive one too!" Torbjörn exclaimed. Reinhardt smacked the smaller man on the back, making him stumble and look up angrily at the taller man.

"I hit her with my hammer. You might want to check up on her."

Tracer ran in with Hana and Lucio. "I want to know what Talon's gonna do to Genji!"

"I wish to be the one to interrogate her," Hanzo interjected.

McCree frowned. "Don't we gotta ask Winston?"

"Let me make sure she's ok first," Angela interrupted, pushing past McCree and Hanzo to get a better look at Widowmaker. She had a nasty gash on her forehead, probably from Reinhardt's hammer.

"Is it necessary, Angela?" McCree bit out her name like poison. "You didn't treat Genji with the same kindness."

The room went silent.

"What do ya mean, luv? Angela said he was undergoing physical therapy." Tracer replied, looking worried. "Are you keeping things about our friend from us?"

Angela paled. Everyone was looking at her for an answer.

"Go ahead," Hanzo hissed, taking a threatening step toward her. "Tell them. Tell them what a monster you are."

"I-I'm not sure what you mean," she whispered in fear.

He launched himself at her, McCree and Tracer trying to hold him back, but he breaks free from their grip. Hanzo grabs her by the collar of her lab coat. "You treat him like your pet, doing whatever you please! He is nothing to you but your life's greatest work. Just another experiment in your lab. You are no better than Talon!"

"Hey!" Ana stormed into the room with Fareeha and Soldier 76. "What is going on?"

Hanzo stepped back from Angela and released her. "I am sorry. I lost control. I will take my leave." McCree went after him, shooting her a dirty look.

"Ziegler, explain yourself," Ana commanded. "Are those claims true?"

She watched their faces carefully. She couldn't. Not in front of her lover, Fareeha. They would turn on her. She was breaking, feeling the tears filling her eyes. She turned around and ran, locking herself in her office. She cried, this time there was no one to hold her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [["You treat him like your pet, doing whatever you please! He is nothing to you but your life's greatest work. Just another experiment in your lab. You are no better than Talon!" - this line was from [this Malice fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480068/chapters/21449837).]]


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost my spider.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

"Where were you, Reaper?"

"I was uh-" he thought back to the fight with Soldier 76. "Ambushed."

"Unlikely," Sombra replied, looking over a small holo screen replaying what happened. "That was really sad." On the screen, a miniature Ana was giving pep talks to miniature Reaper and Soldier 76. Whenever they disagreed or tried to attack each other, Ana would sleep dart them then give them candy from a little Halloween bucket. She finally let them both go after they agreed to not fight here, only because they both had places to go.

"What was?" Genji asked.

"Oh, Genj," Sombra sighed. "I wished you could see. It was-"

"Nothing you need to know," Reaper growled. "Let's go." They headed up the rocky outcrop, with Genji climbing and Sombra and Reaper teleporting to the top. A plane was hidden away with a cloaking device that Sombra created.

"Hurry up, Genj!" Sombra called to Genji, who paused at the door.

"What about the others?"

"What others?"

"The ones that came with you."

"They are expendable," Reaper grew impatient. "Get on. We are leaving, now."

"Of course."

Half of the trip was spent in silence. before she spoke up again. "Hey, Genj," Sombra turned to face him, setting the plane to autopilot. "They treat you well in Overwatch?"

"They asked me questions," he paused, not sure if he should go on. "The doctor, she- she... I don't know what she did." He lowered his head, mimicking looking at his hands.

"Who?" Reaper's voice dripped with venom. "Angela?" Of course she did. It was in her nature. Reaper sighed, knowing that Genji already went through a lot of pain.

"Yes," he replied. "I-I think I remember her name from somewhere."

 Talon would make sure he couldn't remember anything from Overwatch they didn't already know and would do anything to get the ninja on their side. He watched the cyborg through narrow eyes. He may not eventually survive the next sessions. They ran many experiments on people to try and turn them into sleeper agents but most of the experiments failed. The only one who ever did survive was Widowmaker.

Widowmaker.

Shit.


	16. Interlude: Christmas Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hear me out okay? It's Christmas so i wrote these things for some reason. It's still part of the AU i made but it might not make sense in chronological order so sry  
> (This is a fluff test for something else i might write)

—Talon base of operations, Korea

Genji woke with a shudder and stumbled out of the bed. It was the same dream again. The dragons. Not his though. His were green. These ones were blue. He could still hear their roars echoing in his head as they screamed and raked their claws across his back.

Where was he? He took a few more steps and his hip collided with the sink. He hissed in pain. He wished he could see.

He reached up and detached his two masks, first exposing his eyes and nose then his mouth. Genji looked up to where he knew the mirror was and ran his fingers across the scars on his face. He wanted to see what he had become. He missed his old self, his flesh, his bones- everything. He was a monster now. Not man, not machine. Stuck in limbo seemingly forever. He felt tears pool in his eyes.

Something moved behind him and he jumped when two hands rested on his shoulders. The claws of Reaper's gloves scared him for a second, making him think it was the dragons.

"Come back to bed," Reaper breathed in his ear. "It's a long day tomorrow."

"I'm a monster," Genji choked out. "You deserve so much better."

"No, Genji. I think you are beautiful." Reaper traced his hand across his back, making him shiver. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

He turned to face Reaper. "Why do you accept me like this? I don't deserve you."

"It's because no one else will. I will be here for you. No matter what."

Genji fell asleep that night more peacefully than he could remember. He didn't wake up alone the next morning, for the first time. No dragons haunted his dreams that night, and he believed Reaper. He wouldn't lie to him.

Right?

 

~

 

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Angela snuggled closer to Fareeha on the couch. A blanket was draped around both of their shoulders for warmth. The snow fell steadily outside the window, and the slight howling of the wind could be heard through the base's walls.

Fareeha smiled. She was finally able to drag Angela away from her work, just to watch a movie.

Everyone knew that she was a workaholic, and would never leave her work behind, always just on the brink of another amazing discovery, but Angela only made this an exception only because it was Christmas. To all the others, she had done the impossible.

The base was quiet all around, not a person was seemingly awake in the entire base, most of them, she knew, were passed out in the recreational room from the party earlier. She had tried to tell the medic to come to the party, but she had refused. It was 3:56am now, yet sleep was the least thing on her mind.

A loud sound cut through Fareeha's thoughts, and she smiled as Angela squealed and jumped into her arms again.

Of course she chose a scary movie.

For all the guts and gore Angela saw in her life, nothing compared or even came close to the fear of jump scares.

Angela clung on to the taller woman for dear life, burying her face into Fareeha's neck.

Fareeha's smile widened.

Mother would be proud.

 

~ 

 

—Talon base of operations, Korea

—Talon base of operations, Korea

"Sombra, what do you want?" Reaper asked the hacker. "You know I'm busy-"

"Fraternizing with the ninja in the closet?" Sombra asked innocently.

"No-" he growled.

She laughed, interrupting him again. "I'm kidding!" She booped him on the nose of the face mask. "I have a challenge."

"Go on," he muttered.

"You have one hour to find the ugliest Christmas present in the world and we'll compare. We both have to wear it."

"Deal."

An hour later they met back up in the kitchen.

"Okay, here." Reaper shoved a black, poorly wrapped present toward Sombra.

"Edgy and disappointing," she sighed. She handed him a delicately wrapped presents with a bow on the top.

They opened it together.

"Shit!" Reaper growled. "Sombra!"

"Reaper! No!" Sombra turned toward him. "How could you?"

In his hands, he held a sweater with a knit version of his mask and said underneath 'I died next to ugly' then an arrow pointing to the left with a matching sweater for Soldier 76. She held what she described as the ugliest shoes in the world. They even had toes and everything. They looked each other in the eyes. They made a deal. They made matching sighs and put it on.

"I hate you."

"So do I."

 

_(Sombra actually liked the shoes and kept them to this day)_

 

~

 

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Hanzo sat next to Hana, McCree and Lucio, with a controller in hand.

The round started and they began, using their characters to navigate the map. Hanzo smiled when he found McCree's character. Using his weapon, the bow, he shot McCree's character right between the eyes. His character died.

"What!" McCree exclaimed. "No fair! Hacker!"

Hana and Lucio snickered and laughed at McCree for dying so early in the round. Lucio was in the middle of a joke when he gasped. An arrow stuck out of his character's head.

Hanzo smiled. "Come out, Hana. I have something for you."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not losing to a noob!"

"There you are." Hanzo's character had built up enough energy for an ultimate. Hana heard the sounds too late and dragons sprung into existence and devoured her mech. Her character popped out and was instantly was shot by an arrow and died.

"What! No!" Hana cried. "How?"

"Beginner's luck?" He merely replied.

She frowned and they started another game.

They knew that Genji had been the best video game player in Japan. What they didn't know was Genji learned all his tricks and tips from Hanzo, himself.

He won all the games after that.

He smiled. He could get used to this life.

 

~ 

 

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Widowmaker curled up tightly around herself in the cot, a thin blanket on top of her.

She was cold.

She was not supposed to be cold. She pressed a hand to her forehead. It was warm. She rushed to the mirror. Her skin- it was peachy and blue in patches. It wasn't possible. Could Talon's conditioning be wearing off? She felt free for the first time.

Amelie started to peak out from behind Widowmaker's protective mask.

Then she remembered- everything.

All the killings, all the backstabbing Talon made her do. Her own husband. Mondatta. Many more faces she couldn't remember. She could remember their expressions though, the moment they died. Each and every one of them.

She fell to the floor and curled up on herself. She will make them pay. She will kill each and every one of the people who did this to her. She will kill them with the same skills they inputed into her brain.

She smiled for the first time in years, a new determination planted in her mind.

This time, Amélie Lacroix, not Widowmaker, will make the kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah! (Um if you don't celebrate either of those um happy December 25th?)
> 
> (Edit edit edit: Talk to me about widowtracer)


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker's interrogation goes the wrong way~ ft. old men being old men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: includes mentions of sexual content

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

McCree sighed. He swiped the sweat off his forehead. Without Angela here, they had to use the old fashioned way to patch people up, with bandages. Biotic fields and Ana's healing rifle was used for more serious injuries.

Now with the injuries out of the way, the only thing left was what to do with Widowmaker, who was sitting inside the same cell Genji used. Tracer suggested they let her interrogate her by herself but most people disagreed, saying she might lash out at her. It was finally decided that Hanzo and Jesse would do it, seeing how they both wanted to know what Talon planned to do with Genji.

He entered the cell, Widowmaker's pale blue skin a stark contrast from the white walls.

"Bonjour, puis-je vous aidez?"

"'Fraid I don't speak French, madam. Would you kindly-"

"What did you do to my brother?" Hanzo interrupted.

"Moi?" Widowmaker laughed. "I didn't do a thing."

"Talon!" Hanzo hissed. "What did they do to him." McCree was afraid he would lash out at her.

"Don't be silly," Widowmaker replied. "They would never trust the likes of me with this kind of information. You should just kill me now."

"Gladly." Hanzo rose and approached her.

McCree grabbed his arm and led him outside. "Don't," he warned. "She was one of us. Talon did this to her. If you want revenge, killing her won't change a thing. She wants to die."

Tracer ran up to them. "How'd it go?" She looked at their faces and already knew the answer. "Well, I'll try my best. Wish me luck!" She walked in without another word.

~

Angela sat down and leaned against the door. All she wanted to do was help but she somehow never did things right. Genji, Reaper- it all could have gone better, she thinks. Someone knocked on her door, interupting her thoughts.

"Leave me alone," she sighed. Her voice was sore from crying. "I'm not in the mood for anything."

"I brought coffee," Fareeha offered from the other side of the door. Angela slowly stood up and unlocked the door. She opened it to see the taller woman looking down at her with two cups of coffee in her hands. "May I come in?"

She stepped aside.

Fareeha placed the cups down and hesitantly placed her arm around Angela's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Why are you here?" Angela asked angrily, shaking off her arm. "Didn't they tell you what I've done? I'm a monster. I did that to my own friend." The last word came out as a sob.

Fareeha stepped closer to her. "That does not change how I feel about you, Angela. I care for you and I'm worried about you dealing with this alone. You are the most brilliant woman I know. You probably had something else on your mind at the time."

"I-I don't deserve you," Angela choked out. She leaned against the other woman. "Y-you deserve so much better-"

Fareeha held the other woman tight as she cried her heart out, secretly thanking her mother for giving her confidence.

~

McCree and Hanzo sat on the couch in the rec room. McCree sighed. He tried to stop Hanzo from drinking but now there were both dead drunk. this was a bad idea from the start, and even more so, he thinks now with Hanzo nuzzled his neck.

"I love you, you know," Hanzo murmured.

"Hanzo," he winced. "I can't-"

"Can't what?" Hanzo looked at him through half lidded eyes. "Pussy." He felt a hand palm him and he gasped.

"Hanzo," he warned, his voice low. "Don't start this if you can't finish it."

"I want it," Hanzo growled, straddling McCree's hips. "I want to fuck you."

"Oh hell no," McCree rolled the smaller man over and pinned him against the couch. "I ain't no bottom."

Hanzo bucked him off and growled playfully. "It's gonna be like that, hm?" He used his palm to grind against McCree. He leaned forward, their noses touching. Their lips interlocked and their tongues danced, both of them battling for domince. Each man had equally inflated egos, and drunk, both of them were left unchecked.

"Oi, I leave you two alone for a minute and I come back to this?"

McCree and Hanzo pushed away from each other, their faces flushed. Hanzo sobered up quickly. "You don't look too innocent yourself, Lena."

He was right. Her neck was covered with bites and her face was smeared with blue-purple lipstick. Her clothes were ruffled and she had a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"Oi, at least I got the info we wanted. Can you guys explain yourselves?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, puis-je vous aidez? - Hello, can I help you?
> 
> My french is off. Not the best tho.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier's true identity.  
> 

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

"Information? On Genji?" McCree asked, leaning closer to her.

"That's not a secret.Tracer puckered her lips at him. "You tell me, I tell you."

"Lena," Hanzo winced from behind. "Please. This is my brother we are talking about. We both have our reasons to be concerned."

"Fine. Widow said they didn't tell her a lot but she does know one thing for sure." She paused, looking him straight in the eyes. McCree managed to restraint himself throttling her to continue. "He's doing this because of you, McCree." Tracer sighed. "He wants revenge because of something you did so he took Genji from you. What could you do anyway to make him so mad?"

"I-" McCree paused. "It's complicated, okay. Can I trust you with something?"

Tracer leaned forward, the concern clear in her eyes. "Yes, of course luv!"

"Reaper is Gabriel Reyes." Tracer stared at him with wide eyes, then bursting laughing. "What?"

"Luv, was that supposed to surprise me?" Tracer snorted. She burst into a fit of giggles.

McCree looked at Hanzo for help. Hanzo just frowned at him then rolled his eyes. "McCree," Hanzo winced. "That's not a secret. Almost everyone knows."

"What, how?" They looked at him like it was obvious. "Okay, maybe he does use duel shotguns like Reyes."

"Well, other than that, yes, they do both use similar firepower. Its Soldier, luv. He literally knows everything," Tracer announced proudly. "After all, he was the Strike-"

"Lena, people only suspect that. No one knows for sure." Hanzo interrupted.

"Well, Ana and Angela knows for sure! They are pretty close-"

"Know what?"

The three of the turned their head to the door. Soldier 76 stood there himself with Ana.

"Speak of the devil," McCree muttered.

"I'm on to you, sir!" Tracer saluted all formal like, straitening up at attention. "Lena Oxton, private detective and part time superhero at your service."

"Tracer, I told you to stop calling me sir," Soldier sighed, covering his mask with a gloved hand. "Winston is your commanding officer."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

"What are you up to, Tracer?" He sighed again. McCree almost pittied him. Almost.

"Nothing, sir," Tracer giggled. "We were just havin' a little chat. Nothing that should concern or bother you at all! "

"Unlikely," Soldier sighed. "The Lena Oxton I know would-"

"Aha!" Tracer shouted into his ear. "I'm afraid I just met you this year." Soldier sucked in a breath to reply, but she continued anyway. "I have exposed you, Soldier," Tracer smiled in victory. "Or should I say, Strike Commander, Jack Morrison."

Ana sighed behind him. "I told you that you were a terrible actor, Jack."

"Well, we both knew I couldn't hide forever."

Tracer looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait you're not denying it? You're actually alive? Why didn't you tell us? I mourned for you! We mourned for you!" She threw herself at him and hugged him. "Why?" She shouted. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why hide from us? We were your family!"

"I- Tracer look. Angela is an amazing woman but she can't make miracles. I'm- well how can I say this? I'm visually impaired."

"Wait," McCree interrupted. "Angela was on this too?"

Ana looked him over carefully. "Yes, she was. Is there something wrong?"

He stormed out of the room. He heard Hanzo call after him and he ran faster then locked himself in his room. He couldn't trust anyone anymore. Angela, Jack, Reyes. All of them. Even Ana who faked her death. Why did bad things always happen to him? He'd been dragged out of Deadlock, probably for the better, and into a small sanctuary that was later shattered. After Overwatch had been recalled and he'd got Genji back, eveerything just fell to pieces again, starting with Reaper.

"What would Reyes do?" He asked himself. "What would he do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair everyone probaly supspected reaper cuz twin shotguns and soldiers pulse rifle


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some stuff i wrote while in a really suicidal mood in a hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Grafic descriptions of gore

—Korean airspace

Reaper watched Genji's operation from a helicopter. He saw him writhing in pain and looked away. He knew this was hours ago but he still couldn't bare to watch.  _His fault. He should have done something- anything._ Sombra sat down next to him and pressed the volume button. Genji's screams filled the small space, echoing off the enclosed walls.

"Can you not?" He growled, pressing the mute button again.

"What's wrong, Reaps?" She teased. "Worried for your boyfriend?"

"No, Sombra. For the last time-"

"Yea, yea, alright. Higher ups told me to give this to you. It's starting."

"What is this?"

It was a tablet showing Genji standing somewhere in a room. His head was bowed and the chains on his arms and legs were pulled tight, almost stretching the lithe cyborg's frame. He saw Genji's legs twitching, like he was in pain. He saw his arms straining to break free of the chains. There were also tubes plugged into the back of his neck, pumping in a green liquid.

Reaper frowned. "What's going on?"

"Dunno. Been goin' on for a while," Sombra replied, casually picking something on her nail. "Huh. Why does he have his swords?" She pointed out leaning over the screen.

Suddenly the room Genji was in jostled and a door- no, a bay door, he corrected himself- opened. People came out and unchained him then quickly backed away. Genji stumbled free, confused, then he wiped out on the floor.

Sombra laughed beside him, covering her mouth.

The feed switched to a drone which overlooked the top of a hotel building with a hover plane on it. Genji stumbled blindly out of the plane and barrelled right into a door, which sent him down a few flights of stairs and into a lobby area. The feed then switched to Genji's helmet. He was curled up on the floor, clutching his head. He winced in pain

A small crowd was gathering around him, out of curiosity. A man leaned over him and asked him if he was okay. A bolder person reached out to grab his shoulder, to help him up and Genji lashed out, not knowing who was touching him.The person jerked backwards, staring at their arm, which was now a bloody stump. A hand on the floor twitched, blood spilling out of it. The crowd gasped and backed away, scared of the cyborg, who was writhing in pain.

Security came and rushed into the scene, pointing their guns at Genji and yelling at him to put his hands in the air. The cyborg let out a cry of pain when someone shot him with a taser. Electricity sparked on his body and that's when the cyborg lost it. Reaper felt the air around him chill his already cold skin. This was what Talon was planning.

Genji blindly lashed out at anything that made a sound. He cleared out floors and left them dripping with blood, everywhere. He reached a room and he paused, carefully. In front of him was a baby in a carriage, who was crying. Reaper froze, silently praying that Genji didn't do anything to it. There was a sound and the cyborg whipped around.

"Leave my baby alone you- you monster!" A woman yelled fearfully at him, holding an umbrella.

Genji let something akin to a grown and leapt at the woman, tearing her to pieces with his bare hands. He stopped midway and tenderly held up her heart then made a fist, crushing it.

He left the child alone.

He continued down each floor till the 29th where there were many armed men. He pulled out his short sword, weaving past their weapons and sliced through them. They couldn't touch him. Their bullets seemingly just missed. He wasn't invincible though. A bullet got lucky and shot through his elbow and he fell to his knees, clutching at the wound. He looked up and growled. Genji reached for his sword and shouted- "Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!"

A green dragon materialized, unlike how Reaper saw it before when they fought in Hanamura. It used look like a beautiful, scaled god but now it was twisted, its maw had huge misfigured fangs and it's scales were broken and missing in some places. Genji once told him that the form of his dragon was a representation of his feelings and thoughts on the inside and Reaper started to worry what Talon has done to him. The dragon chewed easily through the guards, men and omnic alike, following the arc of the sword. All was left was blood, oil, machine pieces and body parts. At this point he was drenched in blood. He kicked opened a door and stopped, turning his head left and right, like a cobra, getting a full view of the room.

Reaper saw to the right of the cyborg was a man he remembered from a meeting. He was an arms dealer who refused one of Talon's offers. Guess they didn't want any loose ends.

A few more moments passed before he realized that Genji didn't know he was there. The man's face was paling, sweat collecting on his brow. The man must have known that Genji was blind and was trying not to make a sound. That included breathing.

"I know you are here," Genji growled. He didn't sound like Genji anymore. More like a demon or an Oni, on the hunt for blood.

"Please," the man whispered, out a breath. "I have a family and-"

Genji dashed at the man and pinned him to the ground. He broke off each of his limbs and tore his torso open before snapping his neck. The cyborg nosed through the organs with his helmet, like a cat, before getting up and continued going down the floors.

Reaper felt sick. Talon did this to the and had everyone in this building killed, just so they could get rid of one man, and disguise it as a mass killing instead. Genji swept through each floor, covered in different blood each time, human and omnic alike.

The last man in the building had escaped him and somehow gotten into an elevator to the 17th floor. Genji hissed and broke a window. He leapt out and started to climb the side of the building. He finally found the man again, standing next to a window on his phone.

"Please help!" The man shouted into the phone to the police. "I'm at the Republic Hotel. Hurry he's here-!"

Genji dashed at the man, not knowing about the window the man was leaning against. The cyborg collided with the man. The window shattered with the impact and they both fell out the building. Somehow, they luckily landed into the pool. He held the man underwater with one hand and with the other, he tore into the man's spine. A continuous stream of bubbles came the surface of the water, mixing with the blood. The bubbles stopped and Genji let go, staring blankly ahead, crimson red blood spreading throughout the pool.

"Shit," Sombra breathed next to him. "What the hell did they do to him?"

The door of the helicopter opened up and a man dressed formally in a Talon high ranking uniform walked in.

"Reaper," the man addressed. "Your orders are to secure and bring the cyborg back, preferably alive, before the police get on to scene. Use any method available." The man looked him over once and before he left he spoke. "Do not fail."

The door to the cockpit closed.

"Well," Sombra looked at him with pity. "Good luck, I guess?"

Reaper sighed. "Great. Just great."


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: implied sexual stuff
> 
> I think I should rename this series "Reapers roller coaster of emotions"

—Korean airspace

Reaper sighed and stepped off the helicopter, already knowing that this was going to be messy. He looked down to the pool deck below. He could see a figure standing in the pool with blood spreading around them.

The wraith took in a deep breath, letting loose the nanites in his body and teleported to the pool area, out of reach of Genji's sword. He had dealt with his dragon before and was not willing to again so soon. He accidently stepped on a jagged tile with his boot and it broke, creating a sound in the vast silence. He dodged on reflex, narrowly missed by the shurikins flung his way.

"Genji," he stepped closer, into the pool. "It's me." Genji remained motionless, standing thigh deep in crimson water. Reaper stepped in behind him placing his hands on the cyborg's shoulders. "It's me," he repeated.

Then he was flipped face first into the water. He felt a hand push on the back of his head, submerging him into the water. Reaper wondered if he could even drown. Probably not. The hand kept pushing him until he hit the pool floor, slamming his mask into the ground.The cyborg didn't stop, bringing his head up and down, breaking the tiles below him.

Reaper struggled in his surprisingly strong grip when he felt his mask crack, just a fraction and he snapped. The mask was originally a gift from Ana, on his birthday, and was the only thing he kept from his life in Overwatch. It ment the world to him, the only thing that still mattered.

He let out a roar and threw Genji off him, slamming the cyborg into the side of the pool.

"That's enough," he growled.

The cyborg merely stood again and went into a fighting stance, beckoning to Reaper before lunging at him, all fury and no style. They fought, hand to hand, like training all those years ago.

Reaper saw the weakness in his right elbow, from the shot, and threw all his weight into a punch. They cybord instinctively brought the arm up to block, but it snapped off instead, sinking into the depth of the pool. Reaper used his entire weight to pin the cyborg to the side of the pool when he was still stunned. He winced when Genji's helmet cracked against the edge of the pool, the visor broke, exposing one of his eyes.

The cyborg stared blankly into space.

Was he dead?

Then he gasped awake. Genji whimpered, clutching his arm stump. He tilted his helmet upward, grouping blindly in the air. "Reaper?"

"Yes?" He replied, still wary of the cyborg.

Genji leaned into him and nuzzled his neck. "Oh god," he whimpered, choaking back a sob. "What did I…"

"Shh," he hushed the cyborg, pulling him closer. "Its not your fault." The cyborg weakly tried to pull away, his body shaking violently with the sobs. "Genji," he spoke in a low warning tone. "Not here. They are watching."

"Please. I-" Genji paused. A sob shook the cyborg. "I can't t-think about this. All of this. What did I do?"

Reaper sighed. He picked the cyborg up and dissipeared into his own generated black mist. He had the slightest idea of what to do.

~

Reaper watched the cyborg sleep.

He wasn't thrashing for once and was almost motionless except for the slight rise and fall of his chest. He sighed and peeled himself off the hotel bed. He walked into the washroom and stepped into the shower and cleaned himself off. The police would be here by now. He heard sirens nearing the building.

He quickly grabbed a wet towel and wiped Genji down. It would have to do for now. He would have to clean him back up properly when they got back to the base.

He frowned and noticed the silver little scratches across the cyborg's smooth black paint job. Around his hips, on his chest and his face mask, all created by his clawed gloves. He pretty much marked him as his own. Reaper made a mental note to tell the engineers who repaired him not to cover those up. He heard voices, presumably the police, outside the door.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened here?"

"I have no idea. Search the area for survivors."

It had probably taken them a while to get to the top floor. He picked Genji up and teleported away as he heard the door open. Reaper frowned. The police would be confused by the lack of fingerprints and weapons used to kill everyone. The only video tape they would get is a black shadow with red streaks, murdering people. That would throw the world into havoc and the wrong people would be blamed.

Did he really want to work with these people?

He told himself that he didn't care. He was just a mercenary following orders. He looked down at the motionless body of the cyborg and felt guilt pool in his stomach. Was he really?

~

Genji woke with a wince. He knew he was in the operation room again from the near silent beeps of the machinery and the smellchloroform and antibiotics that always seemed to be present.

Everything hurt.

He went through his systems and ran a check up. His right arm was reattached. Internal systems were working overtime to expel toxins out of his body. He tried to sit up but couldnt, feeling and trying to pull at the restraints holding him down. Panic started to rise, making him thrash and trying to get rid of the restraints.

"Genji," a voice called out to him. He thought it was his mind playing tricks on him again until he realized it was Reaper. "Are you okay?"

He stopped and tilted his head to where he heard the sound.

"My head hurts," he muttered. "I remember bits and pieces of fighting and killing-" he paused. "What did I do?" He started breathing hard again.

"Calm down," Reaper placed a hand on his shoulder. "What do you remember?"

"T-there was this woman... and her child." He felt tears pool in his eyes. "Reaper, I didn't kill them did I?"

"No," he lied. "They are okay. Trust me."

"Okay." The silence went on for a while. "Reaper?" He murmured carefully. "This isn't relevant but I remember someone." He heard Reaper sharply suck in a breath. "His name was McCree," Genji paused. "There was another one. Hanzo, I think." He looked up worried at Reaper. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Reaper growled angrily. He turned away. "I need to have a little talk to the people who did this to you."

He left, leaving Genji alone in the room. Alone and confused more than ever.

~

Reaper stalked out the room and approached the head scientist responsible for all of Genji's operations. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"He must not remember McCree," Reaper hissed. "You said you wiped his memory."

The man swallowed nervously. "We were given different orders to try to alter his memories instead. We were trying to make it seemed like Talon saved him from death and McCree was a double agent who took advange of his broken state and used him for pleasure."

Reaper slowly released the man, still eying him suspisously. "Are you done?"

"No," the man replied, nervously licking his lips. "Talon sent him on that mission before we were done. Now we have to restart. The trama on his brain hasn't been fully recovered. We still have to-"

"Hurry up, then," Reaper growled before he left. "I want to give Overwatch a surprise."


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Zenny!!

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Hanzo quickly shoved all his belongings into a bag he borrowed from Lucio. He would have to give him an apology note since he probably wouldn't be able to return it. There wasn't even much to pack. Ever since Genji's supposed death, he always traveled light, never in the same place for too long. He felt bad for leaving, but it was probably for the best. He didn't fit in with the others. The "heroes".

He was a killer.

A kin slayer.

He would never fit in.

Before he left, he sat down and said a prayer to the dragon gods to protect the people here, especially Hana, Lucio, and McCree. They were good to him. His first real friends in years. They accepted him even though they knew what he did. They will understand why he has to leave. It was late. No one was up. He went on his way. Outside, he took one last look at the place he called home, before turning around to leave. He rounded the corner and crashed right into an omnic.

"My apologies," he murmured instinctively.

"No," the omnic replied. "The fault is mine. You are very quiet. My audio receptors did not pick up your footsteps. You remind me of my student."

"Right," Hanzo replied, unsure of what to say. "Wait, why are you here?"

"Ah, yes." The omnic bowed his head. "I have come to answer a beacon of distress. Perhaps you could direct me to the Overwatch base?"

"May I have your name first?" Hanzo inquired. "We don't just let everyone in."

"Ah, yes. My apologies. I am Tekhartha Zenyatta."

~

"All agents report to the command center," Athena announced from the PA system.

McCree woke with a jolt. Where was he? He looked around in confusion, wondering why he was sleeping on the floor, then he remembered last night. Jack, Angela, Ana. He sighed and dragged himself to the washroom and got ready. He arrived last, interrupting Angela mid-sentence.

"Hey sorry I'm late I-" Them he noticed the omnic in the room. "Oh." Torbjörn was glaring daggers at it.

Angela sighed. "Everyone, this is Tekhartha Zenyatta, Genji's master."

"Greetings-"

Torbjörn cut him off. "How did you get here?"

"A nice man directed me here. He did not tell me his name but his accent was pan-Asian." Zenyatta paused. "He said he was leaving."

"Hanzo?" McCree asked.

Hana looked around. "He's not here..." she spoke worryingly.

"No! We have to find him!" McCree leaped to his feet.

Ana spoke up. "What's wrong, McCree?"

"He's gonna try and get Genji back! They are going to kill him!"

"At the Talon base?" Soldier spoke up. "We don't even know where they went."

Winston headed into the room. "You might want to take a look at this. It just came up on national news."

He turned on a holoscreen up and projected the news. There was an attack in Korea in the Republican Hotel. Everyone was killed and there were no survivors but a small child. Winston pulled up more images. And on the wall in one picture was Talon's symbol, painted with blood. Hana leaped to her feet and started on a string of Korean swear words.

"They mess with my country, they mess with me!" She shouted. "This means war!"

"Wait, Hana." Winston interrupted. "There's more."

He pulled up a clip of the Hotel's lobby where a door broke and a very familiar cyborg tumbled in. They watched the events unfold, the man's hand being sliced off, the security guard shooting him and the cyborg lashing out and killing everyone on that floor.

Tracer wiped tears out of her eyes. "He didn't do that! He wouldn't!" She sobbed, turning away. "Oh, Genji. What did they do to you?" Ana put a reassuring hand on Tracer's shoulder.

Angela studied the screen silently. "He's blind." She spoke. "That's why. He didn't recognize us because Talon took his eyes." Fareeha hugged Angela to her chest.

McCree just stared blankly at the screen. He wouldn't. Genji wouldn't. He looked over at Genji's master, who was visibly shaken.

"He's scared," Zenyatta spoke throughout the silence. "So much anger and fear. Years of teachings stripped from his soul." Zenyatta bowed his head. "I have failed as his teacher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than bastion, who am I missing


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimada showdown

—Talon base of operations, Korea

Genji struggled as poison coursed through his veins. Pain was nothing. Just a constant reminder that he was watched. He felt a brace placed over his helmet, keeping him still and exposing his neck.

"Can we amplify the stimulants?" Someone asked over him.

Reaper told him that here, no one would hurt him. That the people here were different. He wouldn't lie to him.

Guess he just didn't know.

He felt white hot pain as something slit his throat and he gasped, his lungs trying desperately to do its job. Blood poured out of his mouth and nose. The world felt like it was spinning and he felt so tired. A long constant beep was heard from a heart monitor, signaling his oncoming death. Heart failure. Too much blood lost. Finally. Maybe after all these hours.

All those thoughts were pushed from his mind as electricity coursed though his body, restarting his heart. Something jabbed into the side of his neck, sealing the wound. Nanomachines. He shuddered back to life. They gave him time to recover, then they started again. 

Hours upon hours of pain blended together when he couldn't see, a quiet calm settling over the pain. He didn't move or flinch when he felt a scalpel cut across his remaining flesh.

He stopped breathing some time ago. They removed his lungs, to make space for systems. Upgrades. He didn't need to breathe. It just made him feel more human.

He wasn't human anymore.

He was a weapon.

Pain did not matter. In fact, it was welcomed, to admit failure.

He remembered two names. Two objectives. McCree. He used him, made him weak. Hanzo. He made him like this. More dead than alive. He will find them both and kill them. They left the room leaving him unchained. He stiffly sat up. He had his orders. All he needed was revenge.

~

Hanzo paused in front of the Talon base. It took him days to track this place down, starting from the news of the attack on the hotel in Korea. Was this a good idea? He would be throwing everything he worked for away if he didn't do this. Then again, if he died, the end result would be the same. His thoughts were interrupted by a phrase he knew very well.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!"

He ran around the base, reaching a large lake behind a small forest. The entire place was filled with a ghostly green light. Then he saw it.

The dragon.

It was a twisted form of the great beast he knew it once was. Streaks of red came off of it from areas, and it was missing scales in its mouth. Its fangs and claws were chipped. The dragon dove into the water, and straight into the land, destroying trees and carving the land.

"Brother," a voice spoke from behind him. "I have been waiting."

Hanzo whipped around, bow drawn. Genji stood there, the moon glimmering off the surface of his smooth black armour, interrupted by small silver scratches.

"What happened to your dragon?" Hanzo asked in horror.

"My dragon?" Genji leaped off the branch of the tree he was on. "They made it better. No longer does it only harm who it thinks isn't worthy. It is fully under my command.

"What did they do to you?"

"Talon fixed me. Made me stronger, more durable, and faster. Everything I never could be before."

"Genji…" Hanzo backed away. "This isn't you."

"You brother died a long time ago. You killed him, remember?" Genji growled, taking threatening steps forward. "You think I would forgive you just like that?"

Hanzo's eyes widened and he stepped backward. "Genji, please."

He pulled out his sword. "Murderer."

"Genji!" Hanzo blocked a sword stroke with his bow. "Please, this isn't you!"

Genji kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backward. "I lost myself ten years ago when I died!"

Hanzo narrowly dodged out of the way of the sword, slipping behind the cyborg. "What about the hotel?" He blocked another blow with his bow but the edge caught his arm. "Was that you?"

"They had it coming," Genji growled, nicking him in the thigh. Hanzo tried his best to block the strokes but he kept getting nicked and it made him slower each time. "Fight back!" Genji hissed. "Fight me like you did all those years ago."

Hanzo stumbled and fell to one knee. "We don't have to do this. Come back with me."

"Never again."

"What about McCree?" Hanzo asked. "He loved you. Will you do that to him?"

Genji jumped and brought his sword down in an arc, shattering Hanzo's bow, causing splinters to dig into his arms. "Do not speak that man's name."

Hanzo fell to his knees, blood pooling around him. "This isn't you, Genji."

The cyborg stood in front of him with his sword posed. "If you won't fight back, so be it."

He raised his sword and- a mistake. Hanzo lunged at him and wrapped his arms around Genji. "I love you." He gasped as he felt a sword stab through his abdomen and he leaned against Genji. "It's okay," Hanzo whispered to himself. "It's only fair."

Genji kicked him backward, and pulled his sword out. "Goodbye, brother," he spat out. He turned and left, leaving after he saw Hanzo the rise and fall of his chest stop.

He didn't realize at the time that he had made the same mistake Hanzo made ten years ago. Their blood ran strong in the Shimada family, and even stronger on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit: also I made a terrible mistake in the story.)


	23. Chapter 22

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

The silence was interrupted when Reinhardt charged into the room, his footsteps thudding heavily as he made his way.. "She's gone!"

"Great," McCree sighed, leaning back into his chair. "More problems. Just what we need."

"Who?" Tracer asked quizzically.

"Spider lady!"

"Widowmaker?" Tracer patted her own body down. "Aw bullocks! She must've swiped my keycard! When-" she stopped and awkwardly looked around.

McCree could help himself. "When what, Lena? I think somebody got caught in the spider's web!"

"McCree, you traitor!" She gasped, imitating fainting.

"Why are we wasting time? Find her!" Soldier shouted.

"Yes sir," McCree snorted sarcastically, starting out the door.

Somehow McCree got paired up with Hana to look and they scoured the base for two hours, finding nothing.

"That's it. I'm beat." Hana sat down on the floor. "Why are we still here. We should be in Korea killing those Talon bitches."

"Well, we can't just leave our base like this. We gotta protect it."

"C'mon," Hana sighed. "Let's grab some pop and head to the roof."

"Why the roof?"

"So we won't get caught slacking, duh."

"Sure," McCree replied, wiping sweat from his eyes. They quickly grabbed drinks and snuck to the roof from a way Genji showed him.

"This is pretty cool," Hana told him.

"Yea. Almost feels like a normal day."

"How'd you find this place-"

"Shh!" McCree covered her mouth. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" There were voices coming from a rocky outcrop above them. McCree recognized Tracer's and Widowmaker's voices.

He made an upward gesture and removed his hand from her mouth. There were voices coming from a rocky outcrop above them. McCree recognized Tracer's and Widowmaker's voices.

"Look, Amélie. I always loved you, but you had Gérald and you two were perfect for each other-"

"I know, Lena. It's not you. It's just that I might not be able to trust myself with what I do."

"So you just climbed up here so you could talk?"

"More than just talk. I would be happy if we talked less."

They looked at each other with matching grins. Hana pulled out her phone and her portable speakers.

"C'mon help me find a super cliche lovey-dovey song," she whispered. "Put it on max volume."

"Okay… and run!"

Hana pressed play and loud obnoxious music started playing. They heard a string of curses follow them as they ran and they didn't look back.

"Cost me a phone and speakers," Hana said, out of breath. "But totally worth."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"You know it, pops!"

~

"So," Winston spoke up in the otherwise deathly silent room. "About he mission?"

"Yes, we-" Ana started.

"Shall do glorious battle!" Reinhardt interrupted. "It has been too long!"

"Is anyone going to address the situation?" Lucio sighed. "Our security can not be this bad."

"Lucio's right," Angela sighed. "Lena, What were you doing?"

"Look," Tracer covered her face. "Can't we focus on the mission first?"

Soldier stepped up. "Okay, first things first. This would be a full strike mission. We would need everyone on board but the people who would stand out too much."

Winston sighed. "Guess that would be me. Someone has to stay to defend the base."

"Right," McCree was trying to keep a straight face. He looked at Hana, who was trying to hide her smile. "Let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is happening? why is this a mess?


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon raid again

—Korea, International Airport

"Okay," McCree whispered to the people huddled around him. "What's the plan?"

"We bust into the base and kill those motherfuckers!" Hana shouted.

"First problem," Soldier sighed. "No swearing. Next problem. We have no idea where the hell their base is-"

"Hypocrite!" Hana interrupted.

"Third problem," he continued like he wasn't interrupted. "We are down three men, Hanzo, Genji, and Winston. The fourth problem, their base is heavily guarded. We will die before we make three hundred feet."

"It's okay!" Reinhardt shouted, making some people wince and cover their ears. "We will have glorious battle and if we shall fall this way, so be it!"

"Agreed!" Hana also shouted. "We shall attack now!" Reinhardt clapped Hana on the back and she stumbled into Lucio, who was signing autographs for some kids.

"Everyone, please stop shouting," Angela sighed. "We are catching unwanted attention."

"Say what you want, doctor." Hana narrowed her eyes at her. "Just remember that it's your fault that this happened in my country."

Angela flinched backward and Fareeha hugged her and stared daggers at Hana.

"Anyway," Soldier pulled the attention from Angela and she gave him a grateful glance. "Before I was rudely interrupted, we are down three men, so I took the pleasure of asking an agent. She is usually on hold for emergencies only because the ties with her company are complicated at best."

"Which company?" Lucio asked.

"She's a light architect, some of you may know her as Symmetra." He dramatically gestured to a women behind him.

"It would be a pleasure to work with-" she stopped and frowned. "-You."

Lucio pushed to the front of the group. "Why did you have to specifically hire her?" His normally cheerful voice dripped with venom.

"What's wrong, Lucio?" Tracer asked.

"She works for Vishkar!" He spat.

"Do you have a problem with her?"

"She did this to me!" He gestured to his prosthetic legs. "Her and those- those Vishkar dogs!"

"You were trespassing and stealing o Vishkar property. We had every right-"

"You cut off my legs!"

"We did not!" Symmetra lashed out. "You ran right into our sentry turrets."

"That's enough!" Soldier separated the two. "We are on a time sensitive mission."

"We have to find Hanzo!" McCree interrupted.

"Well, where was his last known location?" Soldier asked.

"I'll work on that," Winston replied over their comm link. "Every agent was given a tracker in their comm."

"Okay, then." Ana interrupted. "Let's find a hotel to hold up in untill then."

"Oh yes!" Hana cried out. "We're on my home turf now! No more shitty motels! We are goin' in style!

"Language!" Soldier sighed.

"Yes, Captain America!"

~

"I've got his signal!" McCree woke from his doze on the couch and fell to the floor, scrambling for his communicator. "I'm sending his location now," Winston cheered for the comm.

"Get up everyone," commanded Soldier 76. "We are going."

Ana searched up the location and it was hidden away in a nearby forest. They rented separate jeeps to get there.

"Why do I have to be stuck with her?" Lucio complained, pointing at Symmetra.

McCree picked him up and threw him into the jeep. "At least you have me and Hana to soften the blow."

"I believe it is Hana and I," Zenyatta spoke from the side of the jeep.

"Oh, hey Zenny," Hana greeted. "You need something?"

"I just was-" he sighed. "Torbjörn does not wish to sit in the same jeep as me. I did not realize that there was a divide in Overwatch towards omnics."

McCree held out his hand. "Hey, it's alright. You can sit with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're a good man-" Hana hit him- "um, uh, omnic," McCree scratched his head and Hana hit him again. "I'm trying to say that you helped Genji and I thank you for that. We're all okay with you ridin' with us right?" He looked at each of them in turn.

"Yeah, of course!" Lucio replied.

Hana smiled "Come on, Zenny!"

"Majority rules," was Symmetra's curt reply. "Although I have always seen omnics as perfect beings and always wanted to meet one." She gave him a shy smile and he nodded in return.

"Then let's go!" McCree climbed into the driver seat.

"McCree, do you even know how to drive?" Hana asked.

"Can't be that hard," he snorted, griping the steering wheel. "Just like the movies."

~

McCree drove with one hand on the steering wheel and one on his hat. There were screams and shouts behind him every time he swerved and accelerated. Hana and Zenyatta were hugging each other, letting out twin screams when they narrowly avoided a tree. Even Symmetra's usually perfect posture was hunched over, clinging on to Lucio for dear life. He didn't seem to mind, gripping her arms in turn, so tight that the skin on her arms was white.

McCree finally stopped at the edge of the forest, hunched over the steering wheel. He was carsick from driving. He leaned outside and threw up.

"We're here," he croaked.

"McCree is never allowed to drive," Hana shuddered. "Ever again!"

Lucio patted Symmetra's arm awkwardly. "We aren't friends or anything, but we can agree to that, right?"

"Agreed. I am never going on a car with Agent McCree ever again," she sighed. "And, this does not change anything between us." She placed her arms back to her lap. "We are still enemies. There is still balance."

"Right," Lucio shakily got out of the car. "Wait, do you smell that?"

"What?" Hana asked before scrunching up her face. "Ugh, is that blood?"

McCree's eyes widened. "Hanzo!" He called out, running to the clearing ahead, beyond the trees. He saw Hanzo lying face first in a pool of blood. "Call Angela!" He shouted at the others, temporarily, forgetting that he still held a grudge against her.

Zenyatta approached him cautiously. "Can I help?"

"Can you do anything?" He asked, cradling Hanzo's body on his knees.

Zenyatta produced a glowing gold orb and it hovered over Hanzo's body. "He is still alive." Hanzo let out a sigh and the small wounds on his chest started to knit back together. His face softened and he looked peaceful.

"W-who would do this?" Hana asked in horror. "Are they still here?"

Lucio nervously looked around and subconsciously reached for Symmetra's hand and she took it. They immediately flinched away and glared at each other. Something rustled in the forest and they immediately clung back on to each other.

"I called Angela. They're on the way." Hana spoke suddenly.

"Okay," McCree looked back down at Hanzo. "Stay with us! She's coming."

"I thought I heard a noise," a voice growled from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Hana bravely stood up, holstering her pistol and looked around. "Show yourself!"

Genji dropped down from a tree and into the clearing. "McCree," he growled.

"Did you do this to Hanzo?" McCree shouted at him.

"Yes. He deserves to die!" He stepped forward. "I can't let him live. You are just in my way."

"You can't take all of us," McCree said angrily.

"Who's going to stop me?" Genji flipped out his shurikens mockingly. "A worthless child, a dreamer boy, a woman with order issues and a man who never grew up? Pathetic."

"The real Genji would never say that!" McCree growled. "You are not him."

"Yes," he admitted. "The real Genji died when Hanzo killed him. I am just a weapon." He flung his shurikens at Hanzo's head as he spoke the last word and leaped into the air.

Symmetra created a barrier, last second and blocked the shurikens while Hana called her mech.

"I'm not a child!" Hana booted up her mech and shot at him.

"Hana, no!" McCree warned too late.

He deflected all her shots back at her. Her mech's defense matrix blocked most of them but one got through her windshield and hit her shoulder. Hana shook it off and growled. She turned on the thrusters and rammed him out of the air and into the forest.

"Hana, come back!" McCree called after her. He tried to get up, but Hanzo winced when he shifted.

Zenyatta grabbed his hand. "I will get him. Stay here with Hanzo."

"But your healing orb-"

"I got it," Lucio interrupted, switching his crossfade suit to healing mode.

"I will protect us," Symmetra interjected. "Hana may not be a child but I fear she may need help."

"Yeah, Hanzo will be fine," Lucio supplied. "Angela and the rest of them will be here anytime now."

"Okay…" he sighed, knowing that he couldn't refuse Zenyatta wanting to help his student. He watched the omnic leave, dread pooling in his stomach.

"Caring for two Shimadas is hard, ain't it?" Lucio asked cheekily.

"You have no idea." McCree sighed.

"I would suggest settling for a cat instead," Symmetra interjected.

They both looked at her.

"What?"

"Did ya just crack a joke?"

~

Zenyatta finally reached the two, only to see Genji deflect a flurry of bullets into her windshield, shattering it and causing the shards to cut into Hana's face and arms. She cried out, her hands in front of her in a futile attempt at stopping the glass.

Genji approached the broken mech. He pulled out his sword and raised it to strike. Zenyatta threw his healing orb to Hana and hit Genji on the chest with all of his twenty damage orbs.

Genji stumbled back and growled.

"My student," Zenyatta warily approached Genji. "I sense discord within you."

"What would you know of my pain?" Genji growled, stalking forward. "Do you know what it is to be used? To be betrayed by the ones you loved most?"

"No," Zenyatta boldly closed the gap between them. "But I have felt your pain before. I can help you if you would let me." He reached his hand out.

"Stay away from me!" Genji unsheathed his short sword and pointed it at him. "I don't know you!"

Zenyatta backed away with his hands raised. "I only wish to help."

"I don't need your pity," Genji hissed. He lunged to the direction he heard his voice.

Zenyatta ducked away, nimbly dodging the sword. Genji swerved around. He couldn't hear his footsteps or anything. "Where are you? Come and fight me."

"As you wish."

Zenyatta placed an orb of discord on Genji and he collapsed to the floor, clutching at his head. His sword fell to the ground next to him.

"I am sorry."

Genji shook his head and tried to get up again but he fell, unsteady on his legs. He shivered and curled up on his legs.

Zenyatta knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me help you as I have helped you before."

"I said," Genji turned his head toward him, his visor glowing an angry red. "I do not need your help," he growled.

Genji grabbed the sword and plunged it into Zenyatta's chest, twisting it as the metal shrieked and sparked. Zenyatta felt something he had never felt before.

Fear.

The hole in his chest burned and his visual receptors were malfunctioning. The world was fading as sparks of static covered his vison. The last thing he saw before the static covered his vision, was Genji getting up, falling and trying to get away. He sent all his remaining energy into the healing orb floating over Hana's head. Hopefully, it would be enough. The world was fuzzy and full of static. The only thing that worked was his audio receptors. He could still hear Hana breathing. That at least was a reassurance. He heard footsteps approaching and prepared for the worst.

"Hana! Zenyatta!" It was Lucio. "Oh shoot, what do I do? What do I do? Ana help! Over here!"

He felt someone turn him over.

"It's a sword!"

"Hmm," Another voice. It was the sniper, Ana Amari. "Must be the cyborg. Rest easy Zenyatta. You and Hana have done enough. We'll bring Genji back."

He really hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (K so idk what gender Zenny is but just for the sake of not being confusing and writing 'they' I'm writing 'he')


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon raid continued

—Talon base of operations, Korea

McCree looked down at Hanzo's rapidly paling face. He hoped he would make it.

"McCree!" It was Angela. "Mein Gott!" She rushed to Hanzo's side and pulled out her staff. "I'm going to need your help."

He looked her in the eye. "Anything, name it."

"Get him on this stretcher," she commanded, activating her staff to healing mode. "You two-" she pointed at Lucio and Ana- "Sweep the area and if you find any other casualties, please bring them to me."

"Yes, ma'am," Lucio set his speed boost and headed toward Hana's direction with Ana.

Angela wrapped bandages around the wound on his chest.

"Pass me more. The blood's getting through." True enough, the blood quickly seeped past the bandages, faster than she could apply them. Soldier reached them and wordlessly placed down a biotic field. He cut more cloth for her.

The minutes stretched on for hours.

McCree watched helplessly. As the medic worked her magic. He could fight in wars, against bandits… hell, he even fought against his "family", the Deadlock gang. He would win them all. The only battle he couldn't imagine even fighting was the one against life. Medical was a mystery to him. Something out of his control. He could fight as many people as he wanted but he couldn't save a single person if they were hurt. He watched Angela work. Her fingers were skillful as they weaved the bandages together. If anyone could save Hanzo, it would be Angela. He watched her lean back and sweep her hair to the side. Her hands were covered with blood.

"He's stable."

He got up and carefully walked around Hanzo. She looked up at McCree with a questioning look and smiled when he hugged her. "Thank you."

She gave him a coy smile. "For what?"

"For saving Hanzo," McCree sighed.

"I would have done it for anyone. Do you have anything else to say?"

"Thank you," he joked. "For not turning him into another of your creations like Genji or-"

She stiffened up, frowning. She got up and started to walked away.

"Hey, Angie!" McCree shouted after her. "C'mon it was a joke!"

Soldier sighed next to him. "Do you ever learn?"

"No, sir. Not since the day you died."

"We are still not over that?" He sighed again. "I'll get Hanzo somewhere safe. You go find the others."

"Yes sir!" He saluted before running away, rocks whizzing past him. He followed the path of destruction Hana's mech created and eventually reached another clearing. He saw Ana tending to Hana's wounds while she complained. "Where's Zenyatta?" He asked.

Lucio waved him over. "Come here!"

"Oh shit," his eyes widened, noticing the sword. "What happened?"

Zenyatta was in bad shape. The sword was twisted through his chest, creating a hole the size of a fist. Sparks flew out occasionally.

"Take a guess, cow man," Lucio sighed. "Pretty sure the cyborg happened."

"It's cowboy," he scowled. "And I know it was Genji. Where is he?"

Lucio flashed him an innocent smile. "Why don't you follow the trail of bloody footsteps?" He pointed to the path. He sighed and muttered a thanks before leaving.

"You sure you don't need help?" Lucio called after him.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Probably."


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree finds the boss man

—Talon base of operations, Korea

McCree stumbled through the forest and stubbed his toes on a tree root. "Ow!" He grabbed his foot. He looked at the footprints again. The cyborg must have been injured because the ninja never left trails, much less barge through the forest like a bear.

He continued going until he saw a clearing up ahead. Reaper was hunched over something and he immediately forgot about his foot. "Reaper," he growled. "You finally decided to show your face."

Reaper stood and turned around, carrying Genji's limp form in his arms. He looked down at Genji, who whined weakly and pawed his arm before coming to a decision. "McCree," Reaper tilted his head, mockingly. "I have my hands full at the moment but can I help you with something?"

"Enough with this. This ends now," he took a step forward. "Stop messing with the people I care about and just take me instead."

"You don't understand, do you?" Reaper chuckled, passing a hand over his mask and it dissipated. "I don't want you anymore. I have Sombra and Genji. She is much more bloodthirsty and willing to learn. He is more obedient and loving than you. I don't need you."

McCree took in his face, ash grey skin that broke down and regenerated, hollow eyes and a mouth with a smoky tongue. He smiled, revealing his glinting fangs.

"Gabriel?" He saw the man in his mind, beautiful olive brown skin and his dark complexion.

But yet, compared to what he saw in front of him- it was still his face. Gabe's face. Flashbacks of nights under the stars and under covers came to mind. The last eight years, he had been blocking all his memories of him, of his grief. Drowned away his tears in alcohol. It all came rushing back to him now. Past regrets coming back to the surface.

He should have never left him during Overwatch's last months. He should have stayed and helped him when the crowds turned against him instead of running. He should have been there in the Swiss base.

"Gabe…" he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing you can take back now, mijo," Reaper growled, setting Genji, who whined softly, gently to the side. "All this. All of this is because you left me. You could have stayed. But you didn't. Even after I risked everything to come crawling back to you, you turned me away."

"Gabe," McCree whispered, staring at him.

Reaper crouched down in front of him. "All I ask of you now is your life. Yours for everyone else. Amélie, Genji, you name it. I will leave them alone. Even Jack."

"I-I'm sorry," McCree looked away. "I should have been there. You were like a father to me. I should have been there like you were always there for me." He felt tears dripping down his cheeks.

Reaper- no, Gabe- smiled and rose to his feet. He pulled out his shotguns. McCree closed his eyes when he felt the barrel of a gun press to his forehead.

"If I can't have you, no one can."

A gunshot echoed through the woods, scattering the birds overhead.


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive and but never forget

—Talon base of operations, Korea

Soldier fell from the recoil of an experimental gun Angela had created prior, just in case. Reaper fell to the ground, hissing in pain as electricity coursed through him. His guns dropped next to him. 

"Get him now!" Angela shouted. "The electricity should make the nanomachines in his body deactivate, disabling his ability for his cells to split into atomic particles!"

"In English please, Doc?" Lucio stared at her. "For the people who aren't geniuses."

"He can't wraith and become invulnerable."

"Okay, good enough for me."

Soldier went forward and shackled him in cuffs created for the same purpose. He shoved him roughly to the ground. Reaper growled in discomfort when a small shock went through his body, and again in a timed loop, preventing him to get away. 

"You outdid yourself again, Angela. These are very useful," Soldier praised. 

She ignored him and ran up to McCree. "Are you okay?" She wiped the tears off his face. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her with bleary eyes. "I- Genji!" His eyes widened and he got to his feet and ran to the edge of the forest, his prosthetic hand a death grip on her wrist.

"Ow, McCree, you are hurting me!" 

He let go and fell to his knees next to the cyborg. She crouched down next to him. 

"Genji," she brushed a hand over his helmet. He shakily curled up on himself. "He's in pain. What happened?"

"Not sure," McCree replied. "Reaper was carrying him. He was probably hurt with the fight with Zenyatta."

"Oh no," Angela sighed rubbed her face with her hands. 

"What?"

"Zenyatta told me that his orb of discord could amplify pain," she sighed. "That also includes bad memories. We both know that Genji has been through a lot and amplifying those memories could be…"

"Yea... I know," he leaned over and picked up the cyborg. "Will he be okay, though?"

"Let's get back and we'll see," Angela paused and hesitantly looked at him. "McCree?"

"Yes?"

"Are we-" she paused again. "Are we on good terms?"

He turned and looked over at her with a coy smile. "Let's get back and we'll see," he said, mimicking her voice. 

"You-!" She laughed, running after him to the plane. "I don't sound like that!"

"Kids," Soldier smiled, from afar. "Were they ever like that back then?"

"No," Reaper replied, startling Soldier, who wasn't expecting a reply. 

"You still in there, Reyes?"

"Not sure," Reaper looked up at him. "What about you, Morrison?"

"I'm still somewhat intact." Soldier smiled before looking away. "We did okay with them."

A pause. 

"Yes, yes we did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to name the titles but I'm very not creative so


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys!  
> Here's to another year of pain!!

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

McCree sat next to Genji, who was in a medically induced coma. He sighed. He wanted nothing more than to talk to him, but it was probably better than stringing him up like before. The others were in the conference room and were probably arguing about what to do with the two Talon agents and Genji. 

Angela walked in and he immediately perked up, wanting to know what happened. 

"Hey," he noticed her bagged eyes and slouched posture. "What happened? You okay?"

"They," she paused, yawning. "Wanted to keep me as far away from Genji as possible after they found that clip. I countered that I was the only one that could help him."

"Oh, um I forgot but I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I was kinda a jerk to you."

"Kinda?"

"Okay! A real big jerk." He playfully hit her arm. "But still, I'm sorry Angie. Can ya ever forgive me?" He tried his best puppy eyes.

She smiled. "It's also my fault. I shouldn't have done that to anyone," she sighed. "Maybe Genji and Reyes were better off dead."

"Don't say that." He looked around and remembered. "How's Hana, Zenyatta and the others?"

Angela's eyes brightened. "Oh, Hana is recovering well. The shards glass were all removed and she is healing well. She'll be on her feet in no time."

"Hmm, that's great to hear," he thought in fear of the mini Korean soldier kicking his ass in video games again.

"I can't say the same for Zenyatta though," she looked visibly deflated talking about the topic. "Torbjörn is the only one who could help him yet he refuses just because he's an omnic. He's in bad shape. I patched him up the best I could but his visual receptors are damaged as well as his voice box."

"Well, Torbjörn is a very stubborn man," he smiled. "After all, Torbjörn rhymes with stubborn."

"Not really," She sighed again. "Come on, help me you big lug." She carted Genji on a moveable bed. "We need to see if Talon did anything to his body."

"How?" He followed her eagerly, wanting to help. 

She stopped next to a tube-like machine. "X-ray. We would be able to see the difference of his previous blueprints compared to now."

"Okay?"

Angela rolled the bed into the machine and closed the hatch. She then started pushing buttons on the side panels. 

"What are you doing?" McCree leaned forward, not understanding the process.

"Just wait."

The machine hummed to life and the lights inside were so bright that he had to look away. 

"There we go," she pulled something out from the printer. "So we- oh."

"What?" He leaned over the page. Numbers and diagrams spiralled all over the page. "I don't get it."

She looked him in the eye. "They replaced a lot of things," she spoke carefully. "I may need to open him up to remove what possibly could be a bomb." She pointed to a diagram. 

"Open him up," he spoke numbly. "Like look at his insides?"

"Yes."

McCree frowned. "Why are you asking me for permission? You're the doctor, not me."

"I want you to be here," Angela spoke carefully. "To keep me in check. I don't want to go out of control again."

He watched her carefully. 

She was trusting him with a lot, he realized. He had seen other scientists and companies approach her with money, bribes, and sometimes even threats, to have her research. She always turned them away, not wanting people to find the secret of creating human-cyborg weapons.

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently buried under a pile of ballons


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep. Pharah to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, happy new year (◕‿ ◕)

—Watchpoint Gibraltar.

Angela placed surgical goggles on his head and handed him a pair of gloves.

"Put these on."

"C'mon Angie, is this all necessary?" He whined as she confiscated his hat and gun. "It's just an operation!"

"Just an operation?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. "I should make you take a shower in the decontamination chamber."

"It's fine! I'll just wear the gloves and goggles."

She handed him a lab jacket and inspected that he put everything on properly.

"Okay, let's start," she sighed, after making some much needed adjustments.

Machines lowered from the ceiling and detached Genji's chest plate. Steam hissed from the space. Life support tubes were lowered and attached to ports on his body.

He looked down at the delicate machinery that was exposed. "Whoa, what's all those things?"

"I-I don't know," Angela's voice shook. "I don't recognize anything here. All these things weren't here before."

"Then what was?"

She looked up at him. "His body. Most of him was the remainder of his torso." She swallowed nervously. "When I scanned him, I didn't detect anything but his heart."

He leaned forward, looking in his chest cavity. "Then what is in here?" He asked. He realized he made a mistake.

She gently tapped a small container. "I think this is coolant, to help the parts run smoother. That is a central heating and cooling system used to regulate his body temperature. I think this is a battery to keep his machine parts running. This I think is used for adrenaline," she rambled on, finding each new part fascinating.

He dozed off on a chair next to the table Genji was on.

"McCree. McCree!"

He jerked awake and found himself face to face with her worried blue eyes.

"Yeah?" He rubbed his blearily eyes and yawned.

"Look," she pointed to something inside Genji's body. It was his heart. "They… they replaced it. It's synthetic imbedded with machinery to make it be able to pump blood faster for long amounts of time." She looked him in the eye. "They also removed his lungs to make space."

Realization dawned on him. "The people at Talon are monsters."

"That's not even the worst part," she whispered, looking away.

"What could be worst than this?"

"I made these plans, McCree. Back when Overwatch was still young." Angela's hands shook. "I made these plans with no intentions to use them. I wanted him to keep as much of his humanity as possible." Tears spilled out of her eyes. "I already wasn't ready to use my technology to make him what he was but now…"

"It's not your fault," he rested a hand on her shoulder. "You told me back then, that if you didn't help them with the procedure, they would have stripped your license and fired you."

"I really am a monster."

"I think that's enough for today," he hugged her to his chest. "Let's put him back together and let me deal with the rest."

Angela expertly put the armour panels back on him and unplugged the tubes.

McCree quickly sent Fareeha a text.

 **McCree** : hey u busy  
_22:39 EST_

 **Pharah** : not really. why?  
_22:41 EST_

 **McCree** : ur gf might need some help or comfort  
_22:42 EST_

 **Pharah** : on my way. don't move.  
_22:43 EST_

He put the phone away and looked up at Angela. "Where are we going to put him?"

"Well-"

Fareeha rushed into the room and tripped over a supply cart and crashed to the floor. She got up and got into a fighting stance.

"What's wrong? Where are the enemies? Who's bothering my angel?" She spotted McCree. "Jesse," she snarled and narrowed her eyes. "Die!" She ran over to him and picked him up.

McCree's life flashed before his eyes. Killed by his own adoptive little sister. What would Ana say?

"No, Fareeha stop!" Angela ran up to her. "Put him down. He was helping me."

Fareeha reluctantly lowered him to the ground.

McCree smiled at Angela quickly disappeared when Fareeha bared her teeth at him.

"Well," he picked Genji up, bridal style, and ran. "I'll get going."

"Oh right," she called after him. "Soldier told me to put him in one of those solitary confinement rooms. He's going to need twenty-four hours supervision. I'll send someone to replace you later."

"Thank you!" He shouted as he left, grabbing his hat and gun with his other hand on the way out.

"Imma get you one day, cowboy!" Fareeha shouted after him.

"You wish."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys hav u seen the Christmas comic?  
> Pharah is ripped   
> Like R I P P E D seriously I can't even  
> She could pummel smol McCree any day. 
> 
> (I has climbs from pile of balloons and fallin back in)


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Cowboy isn't as sneaky as he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

McCree ran for his life down the hallway, carrying Genji bridal style. He collapsed on the door of the solitary confinement area. 

"Hey, Athena," he tried to catch his breath. "Can you open the door?" He forgot he was leaning on it and fell over when it opened. 

"No one saw that, right?" He looked around. No one was in sight but Genji and him. 

"I won't tell anyone," Athena replied innocently from the ceiling. 

McCree sighed and carried Genji into the room. The cyborg was a lot lighter than before. He set him down at the little cot in the corner of the room. Was this right? Putting him in a room away from everyone? 

The room looked like it was stripped bare of all its furniture except for a bed, a sink and a toilet. There weren't even any pillows. A thin layer of dust indicated it's lack of use. McCree sat down at the head of the bed and placed the cyborg's head on his lap, a makeshift pillow. He leaned against the wall. 

He could sleep right?

Everything was happening too fast and his eyes were drooping. He will wake when the cyborg did. 

~

Genji woke into darkness. No different than any time he could remember. This time there was a flare of pain in his head, not like the other times. Even blind, he could still see the dragons from his dreams. They roared and gnawed on his limbs. 

He was lying on something and he shifted, unsure of what it was. Someone snored above him and he started to panic. Who was this?

Reaper never slept, let alone snore, and he didn't know anyone else.

He tried to get up, only to lift his head three inches and fall back onto the object he was lying on. All his limbs felt too heavy and the constant throbbing in his head was not helping. There was a slight grunt above him and he felt the object, which he now knew as someone's leg, move.

"Oh, you're awake."

Genji stiffened up. He knew this voice. He just couldn't place it. It had a strange accent and a slight drawl to it. 

The person -he assumed was a man- helped sit him up, and leaned against his shoulder. 

"Where am I?" He paused. "Who are you?"

"You're somewhere safe. No one will hurt you here. As for me, you can call me Cowboy."

"Okay, Cowboy-san," He could play this game as well. "Can you tell me where I actually am?"

"Sorry that's classified. I can tell you that I'll be takin' care of ya." He felt something stir inside of him when he heard "Cowboy's" southern drawl. "Somethin' wrong?"

"You remind me of someone," he started, unsure of himself. 

"Someone funny?" Cowboy chuckled. "Someone handsome?"

Genji frowned. "He used to be funny, but now I would kill him if he so much as cracked a joke. As for the handsome part… I can't see you so I am going to assume no."

"Awe c'mon!" Cowboy whined. "You hurtin' lil old me's feelings."

He pressed a hand to the man's face, a ghost of a smile touching his face. "Hmm, don't know. Kinda itchy beard. I wouldn't kiss your face for a million dollars, Cowboy-san."

"Ouch!" He felt his hand be gently slapped away. "Shot right into the heart."

He laughed, for the first time he could remember. He decided he liked "Cowboy". He knew how to make him laugh. Yet something still felt wrong. Genji felt his hand brush down the other man's upper arm then hit something hard. 

"What's this?"

"Oh, that's my prosthetic. I have two of 'em." The man's easygoing mannerism was slipping off. "My real arm got chop-" he paused- "shot off by a real mean baddie." 

"Baddie?"

"Yeah! I'll tell you the story later 'cause I wanna hear 'bout you," the man tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. 

"I don't know. I don't remember," he sighed. "I had a brother and a lover once."

"Had?"

Genji turned away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It's fine. Sorry if I pushed."

"Tell me about yourself, then."

"Wow, we just met yet you are so demanding already."

Genji made no visible reply so Cowboy continued. 

"When I was younger, ran into some bad people. Ran away from home and joined a gang. My parents were a nice folk, always teaching me to be better. Told me gangs weren't to be trusted. I wanted to prove 'em wrong. Should've listened," he sighed. 

Something in Genji's mind was telling him that he knew this, but he brushed it away. 

"The army came outta the blue one day. The gang ran for the hills, leavin' me like I ain't worth a penny. Someone found me there and vouched for me. Told me I didn't hafta got to jail if I joined up. Took the offer of course. Years after, met someone, wanted to settle down," Cowboy paused, like he was leaving out something. "Unfortunately, never worked out for us folk. My mentor died and I ran for the hills. Now I joined up with these guys. Been here since."

Genji knew this. He just couldn't piece it together. "Do I know you?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I had a life before. Something happened and I forgot it all," he sighed. He couldn't think straight. "You sound familiar, that's all."

"Huh, wish I did," Cowboy murmured. "Just that I've never seen anythin' the likes of ya before."

Genji felt him shift behind him and heard quiet beeps from a small device. "Look I gotta go. I'll be back later. Promise."

More promises.

He could remember how the last one turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think imma do a 15 chapters and then interlude :D


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Shimada, two dragons.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Hanzo slowly woke in a room. He could hear the beeps and whir of the machinery around him. Where was he? He looked around. It looked like a hospital or something. Well that meant he wasn't dead. His left arm burned, but it was still there. 

"Mr. Shimada, you're awake!" 

Hanzo turned his head suddenly and winced. Angela stood next to him. She was removing the IV stand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alive," he rasped. "Water?" His throat felt like sandpaper. 

She sighed and handed him a glass of water. "You recovered quite fast, Mr. Shimada. I am quite surprised."

"Please," he gulped down the rest of the water. "Call me Hanzo."

"Right, Hanzo," she made a note on a clipboard. "So, you lost more blood than I thought possible to live through. Although your body healed physically well, I am worried about your mental state."

"How so?"

"First of all, before I answer that question, what do you remember?"

"Genji. Is he-?"

"He's fine," she replied quickly. "McCree is taking care of him at the moment." She nervously looked at him. "Are we-" she sighed. "Are we on good terms?"

"I wish to see McCree first."

"Of course," she took out her phone and tapped some items on it. "Is there anything you need to report? I have painkillers for headaches and other pain."

"My- my arm. It burns."

"That's unusual," she frowned, flipping through her notes. "You sustained no injuries on your arms. Is there an arm in particular?"

"The left one," he reached over and brushed his hand over his tattooed arm. It was hot. 

"It may have been a cause of overexertion but I have painkillers if needed. Please tell me if this goes on for more than two days."

"Yes, Dr. Ziegler," he gripped his left arm tightly. 

She turned to leave but paused at the door. "Hanzo?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

He watched her leave, thinking he should have said something in return. 

Hanzo sighed. No point in pondering in the past. He looked down at his arm and frowned. He didn't understand. He tried to summon his dragons but it only made the burning more intense. 

He called to them again and again. 

Why couldn't he do it?

Minutes passed and he finally did it, covered in sweat and breathing hard. He looked down at his dragons, miniature sizes of the beast it was in battle, then he noticed something. 

He only had one. 

Hanzo pet the remaining dragon and it coiled around his burning arm, temporarily soothing it. 

"Where is your brother?" He asked it. 

It looked up at him with sad eyes and he realized. He lost so much blood, he should have died. Instead, he healed rather quickly. His other dragon gave him his life to save his own. 

Just like Genji's

~ 

Nobody knew that Genji had two dragons, once. It was gone after he woke on the operation table and he was furious at Hanzo for it. 

Angela had always told him it was a miracle that he survived so long after being fatally injured. 

He knew better. 

Just like that, Genji's playboy ways died with his dragon, and nothing was left, but a husk of a warrior with a dragon of vengeance. 

Not until he met Zenyatta, had Genji found a purpose again. To realize that he should be grateful for a second chance and that he at least had one dragon. Genji had told him all this after Hanzo had joined Overwatch and questioned where his other dragon had gone. 

Hanzo now realize that he had hurt Genji a lot more than he thought. How could he have forgiven him? He was a monster. 

~

McCree burst into the medical room. 

"Hanzo, thank god! You scared me," McCree sighed. "Please, just don't do that again."

"Do what?" He smirked. "And here I thought you didn't care."

"C'mon, Han. What do ya mean?"

"I've been waiting here for an hour and a half," Hanzo smiled. He felt his sadness peeking past his cover. "Do you even care?"

"Of course I care, darlin'. What are you implying?"

"Where were you?" Hanzo smirked. "Obviously not here with me."

"Awe, hey looks at this little guy!" McCree obviously tried to divert the topic. He pet his dragon who immediately coiled around his arm and hung there. "Don't you have another one?" He smiled at him. 

Hanzo's face immediately darkened and he looked away. "I wish to be alone, McCree. Thank you for coming."

"What? But I just got here-"

"Get out!"

"Okay! Jeez." McCree ran out the medical room and crashed face first into a wall of muscle. "Ow!" 

A huge woman with pink hair turned around and scowled at him. "Watch where you're going."

Soldier 76 stood next to her. 

"Hey, who's this?" McCree asked him. 

"Um, this is Aleksandra Zaryanova," Soldier sighed. "From Russia. She's here because-"

"Our security footage caught a ship with an Overwatch symbol flying illegally in Russian airspace," Zaryanova interrupted. 

McCree frowned. "Why are you here then?"

"The Petres Act makes Overwatch illegal," she explained. "You should know that. The Russian government has sent me to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" Soldier interrupted. "For what, Miss Zaryanova?"

"Call me Zarya." She smirked down at him. "If we can't negotiate something out, we will expose your organization."

"So," McCree drawled. "You resort to blackmail. How low of you." He raised an eyebrow. 

"We aren't the ones operating illegally," Zarya growled. 

"What your trying to do is illegal," he countered. 

"I'm sure we can sort something out," Soldier interrupted before a fight could start. "We are currently low on resources so maybe we can offer our services instead."

Zarya looked down at Soldier. "I will speak to your leader and your leader only."

He led her away, leaving McCree feeling more and more depressed. There was a lot going on. At least Angela had Fareeha to help her out through this. He had no one. 

Genji was- well that was happening to him. Hanzo was pushing him away because of Genji or something. He frowned. He had no one. Then he got an idea and set out toward the jail cells. 

Reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet lag like ugh  
> -_-


	32. McFricking McInterlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McFluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made an interlude. 
> 
> The middle parts kinda a rewrite of the prequel but in Genji's perspective partially cuz I'm lazy and because it contained angst. 
> 
> The rest is very messy sorry

—Watchpoint Gibraltar.  
10 years prior

"Hey, you're fast, but you ain't faster than a bullet."

Genji looked up from sharpening his sword. In front of him stood a cowboy. They even had a hat and spurs on their boots. Was this a joke? They even had a belt that read "BAMF".

"Can I help you?" He frowned. _Who was this man?_

"Saw you at the trainin' course. You're pretty fast," the man spoke with a smile. "You one of Morrison's goody two shoes?"

"I don't belong to anyone," he growled. He got up and headed toward the exit. _This man thought he was an omnic!_

"Hey!" The man ran after him. "I was just askin' if ya were part of Overwatch! Nothin' offensive!"

Genji whipped around. "Of course you didn't," he said, mockingly. "It's all my fault that I look like an omnic."

"Hey," the man scowled. "I just saw you bein' lonely 'ere so I thought I could make a friend, but you are just-"

"McCree!" A voice interrupted. "What's going on here. I told you to stay away from the Overwatch agents."

The man -McCree- turned to look at who spoke. "Oh, sorry boss. I was just-"

"Commander Reyes," Genji spoke, giving him a short bow. "It was my fault. I approached the cowboy with questions about his choice of clothing and he got mad at me." He saw McCree give him a sideways glance and smile.

"Well, in that case," Reyes sighed. "I have work to do." He left grumbling about Morrison's agents getting his into trouble.

McCree let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you kindly. But I gotta ask, why'd ya help me?"

"You didn't mean to insult me," he sighed. "And I do suppose I want some friends."

McCree grinned at him and Genji, for the first time in years, blushed.

Why did this man make him so flustered?

~

—Watchpoint Gibraltar.  
8 years prior

McCree crashed to the floor again.

"Well, looks like I win again." Genji smiled beneath his helmet. "Means I get to keep your hat for a day."

McCree got up to his feet. "C'mon, Genji. One more round!"

"Fair is fair!" He bent over to grab the hat off the ground, giving the cowboy a full view of his ass. "Don't you gotta be somewhere?"

"Probably not important," he muttered. Genji could feel him starting. "I'm going to take a shower. Meet you later?"

"If you can find me," he smirked.

He watched McCree leave and ran a diagnostic of his robot parts. As much as he didn't like it, he probably need a tune up soon.

Genji got up to leave when a glint of metal caught his eye. He bent over and fished out McCree's revolver, he nicknamed Peacekeeper, from under a training bench and sighed.

How could he have fallen for this clumsy man? His younger self would have insulted him for his tastes but he couldn't be picky anymore.

Not everyone appreciated him for his looks.

He left the training room McCree did, holding Peacekeeper in his hand.

Genji weaved past the hallways towards the showers when he heard an argument up ahead.

"McCree!" It was Reyes.

"Yes, commander?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"You left me waiting for you in the training room for three fucking hours! What's your excuse this time?"

That was what McCree probably forgot about. He slowly climbed the wall, not making a sound and got onto one of the support beams on the ceiling.

"I-I was with someone." He saw McCree nervously licking his lips.

"Who? Shimada? Again?" Reyes growled, making Genji flinch. "You have to stop spending time with him."

"Why'd you care who I spend time with anyway?" McCree sighed. "It's not like whatever we are is legal anyway."

_Whatever we are? What did McCree mean by that?_

"Whatever we are?" Reyes' voice dropped dangerously. "How'd you think I feel when you spend your every waking moment with him but come crawling back to me at night when he can't give you what you want!"

He felt his heart stop.

McCree and Commander Reyes were-

_How could he be so blind?_

He had to leave. He heard too much. He could return Peacekeeper later-

"Why do you care who I flirt with anyway? To me, Genji's just like another one of those omnics with a nice ass! He'll never be what you are to me!"

The world spun around him. McCree couldn't really mean that, could he?

He felt himself falling.

_Just another one of those omnics._

He twisted last moment and landed lightly on his feet. He ran as far as he could, tears burning in his eyes.

He heard McCree calling after him. "Genji! I didn't mean-"

He didn't look back.

~

Genji sat curled up on the couch of the recreational room in the Blackwatch base.

The conversation replayed over and over again in his mind.

_Just another omnic._

_Come crawling back to me when he can't give you what you want._

He decided that he'll ask for a transfer back to Overwatch tomorrow. There was nothing left for him here.

He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps enter the room.

"You're wrong, you know, Reyes-san." For once, his own voice sounded alienated to him. "I have everything to give him. I'm just afraid of you."

"What'd you mean?" Reyes spoke, cautiously walking forward.

Genji thought back to all the times he worked with him. "You don't seem to like me except for the fact that I can kill. You treat me like a machine, just like the rest of them."

"McCree means a lot to me," Reyes frowned. "I don't want him to be so close to you when you leave."

"What?" _How did he know-_

"Isn't it obvious?" Reyes raised an eyebrow. "You're going to hightail it outta here when your contract with the Shimadas are done. Up and leave. I know your kind to ditch everyone who cares about you and leave. I can't let you do that to McCree."

"McCree-san is the only one that treats me like a person." He growled. "Although I don't even know if he still does anymore." His mind wander back to the conversation. "And the fact of leaving? You think the UN overlooked that?"

He remembered when he once broke in to a weapons room with McCree. "They designed weapons just for me. 'Just in case' they say. I feel so damn special." He remembered seeing his own blueprints. "They put a bomb in my body, commander, a bomb." His voice cracked. "Who does that?"

"I'm sure there's a reason-"

"Even so, where would I go anyway? Too human to be omnic. Too omnic to be human." Genji lowered his head. "Would you take that one comfort from me?"

"I didn't know that-"

"Of course not, no one cares," he snapped.

"Listen here, you damn brat," Reyes growled. "You tell yourself no one cares. Have you looked around? Angela, Jack, hell, even Ana asks you if you're fine or anything. They care, Genji. You're the one pushing them away."

"They don't know what I'm going through." All the anger drained out of him.

He was just so tired. Tired of trying to be accepted in this world.

"Kid look, I'm not a therapist but feel free to call me if you need to get something off your mind."

Genji looked up in surprise at the man's tone.

"I wanna wager my gun against your sword." The man smiled at him. "I'll see what I can do about that bomb. That is a huge safety concern for my soldiers and Morrison would be pissed if he found out a stay bullet detonated one of his finest soldiers."

Did he really mean it?

"Thank you Reyes-san." He bowed deeply to him. "If you ever need anyone to confide your problems with, I will be here. I may not be able to help you but could make your problems seem like nothing." He saw Reyes snort. And just to layer it, he added Hanzo's trademark line. "I swear this on my honour."

~

—Watchpoint Gibraltar.  
6 years prior

"Genji."

"Stop, you'll ruin the moment," he spoke in a hushed voice.

"It's important."

Genji turned over to face McCree. They were on the roof of Watchpoint Gibraltar looking at the stars. "Yes?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow," McCree sighed.

The floor felt like it dropped out from under him. "What? Why?"

"Blackwatch is movin' out. We got a mission in Switzerland," he hesitated. "Also we got kicked out by Morrison."

"Is that what they were fighting about earlier?"

"Nah," McCree sighed. "That was the usual. 'Bout Blackwatch never bein' recognized for all the dirt work they do for Overwatch so they can 'save the world'."

"Will I see you again?" Genji asked. He didn't want to be separated from him even though they were part of two different divisions.

"Dunno, partner." McCree turned to look at him. "Guess our little plan to run away together may not work."

He smiled. "I was never serious about running away, you know."

"Why not?" McCree pouted at him.

"'Cause I know I'll never actually get you to run away with me."

The last thing he remembered was McCree watching him with wide eyes before he fell asleep.

In the morning, McCree was gone, as well as any sign that Blackwatch ever existed.

~

The next months were hard.

He had no way of contacting McCree and he felt like he was slowly losing himself. Each mission, each killing, only added onto his list of why he didn't fit in with these "heroes".

The last straw was when an UN officer came for inspection and noticed him in the training room. He shouted at Morrison and asked him why he had an omnic among his ranks. Angela and Morrison tried to explain, but Genji had already left.

He stayed in his room for hours until he decided.

He was going to run away.

He packed everything, just some maintenance items for his machine parts, and some photos he had taken with McCree. He had no place here. Before he made it outside, he stopped. He left a note for Angela, saying that he was thankful for what she did and that he was sorry.

Genji stopped and took one last glance. Was this a good idea?

It would be hard to survive on his own, even in omnic friendly areas.

Maybe he'll set out to Asia first, back to Japan.

He had no plans of coming back.

~

—Nepal.  
6 months prior

Meditation helped. The nightmares were less and less frequent and more nights were spent peacefully. He had watched Overwatch's downfall from afar and regretted leaving so early. Maybe he could have helped.

Maybe.

A beep from inside his helmet startled him from his thoughts.

A recall signal.

Maybe it wasn't too late to help fix his past mistakes. And maybe, just maybe, he could see McCree again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the last one oops


	33. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper's detention

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Reaper jerked out of his slumber when the door opened. 

McCree stood at the door. 

"Mijo," he snarled. "Come for me at last?"

McCree walked in and loomed over him. "I need something to take my mind off. Luckily, you were the only one available."

"Well do you wish to know about?" He asked sarcastically. "I'm sure I could still teach you a thing or two."

McCree pulled out a chair and sat down in front of him. 

"I want to know why."

"Why what?" He already knew the answer. 

"Why turn your back on everyone you knew? Why join up with Talon?"

Reaper frowned. "For you, Angela and Jack, it's pretty self explanatory. The rest of you were just in my way of killing you."

"But Talon?"

"Just using them for information," Reaper sat back and smiled. "They give me locations and do the job. Much easier than separately hunting down each of them. Perks like money, robberies and war spoils help."

"What do you mean? The Doomfist Gauntlet?" McCree leaned forward. 

"Nah, I was thinking more of how they caught Genji and didn't think and gave him right to me." He smiled, trying to provoke McCree. "You know, war spoils."

McCree stiffened up. "Is this all just because of revenge?"

"You are finally catching up," Reaper leaned forward smugly. "Talon just provides benefits. They even fixed up my very own personal little cyborg ninja for me."

"What did you do to Genji?"

"I didn't do anything. I just watched over him," Reaper tilted his head. "Some nights he would call your name in his sleep. You never came. He calls other names now at night. You should hear him purr when I stroke him at night."

"You son of a bitch!" McCree grabbed his collar. 

"I never did anything to him," Reaper smiled under his mask. "But he came crawling back to me each night."

McCree slammed Reaper against the wall. He relentlessly threw punches at the defenceless wraith and didn't stop, even after the man started wheezing and coughing. 

Reaper hissed in pain. His arms were still cuffed behind him. He coughed out blood into the inside of his mask. Worth it. 

"McCree, stop!" He saw someone hold back his hand mid-punch. Ana's face came into view. "Can I have some alone time with him?"

McCree sighed and she pushed him out of the room with one last glare. 

"Gabriel," she sighed. "Talk to me. It's been a long time."

He turned away. 

Ana smiled and stroked a hand down his mask. "You actually kept my present? It was a joke, you know."

Reaper turned back to her. "What?"

"Well," Ana sat down on the chair and tilted her head thoughtfully. "McCree went through everyone's personal items so naturally I went to him for advice. He his exact words were 'you used to work at a bird pound kinda thing'."

"More the reason to kill him," Reaper grumbled. 

She smiled at him again. "He also said that you were obsessed with owls, so I took the pleasure of going to Hot Topic and getting the most edgy owl thing they had," she sighed. "You obviously like it, seeing how long you kept it. Good times."

"Sometimes," he sighed. "I wish we could have been closer in the past. Maybe Overwatch wouldn't have been shut down."

Ana smiled sadly. "Those days are already gone, Gabe. But maybe you can still help out the new Overwatch."

"No, it's too late for me. I have done too much."

"It's never too late."

 

—Talon base of operations, Egypt

Sombra sighed. 

She looked away for one second and Reaps and Spiderwoman had to get captured. 

Talon then had to make it worst by telling her to extract them by herself. 

She was seriously reconsidering an offer she got from the famous D.va herself. 

She pulled out her phone. 

Being video gaming partners in crime was surly better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read through my entire story and it's basically full of people saying 'what', people getting interrupted and people being confused.


	34. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has secrets.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Hanzo shifted tiredly on the chair behind Hana. 

"Okie, everybody, thanks for joining us on the stream! D.Va out!" She made a heart with her hands then shut off the camera. She rubbed her eyes and turned her chair toward him. "Thanks, Hanzo. Lucio was busy tonight and I'm committed to keeping my stream schedule," she sighed. "Even with all this going on back at home."

"No problem. I enjoy activities such as this. It takes my mind off more complicated things," he smiled at her. 

"You wanna grab a drink before we call it a night?"

Hanzo looked over at the time. It was only 2:45am, much earlier than usual. "Sure. I don't see why not."

Hana's phone went off. 

"Oops, just wait one second," she reached for her phone and sent rapid fire text messages back and forth with the other person before putting it away. "Okay, lets go!"

"Who was that?" Hanzo asked as they walked to the kitchen. 

"Oh, just a friend I play with sometimes. She's pretty good. Goes by the handle 'El Sombra'. Pretty sure it means the shadow or something."

"Wait, Sombra?" He asked. "Isn't Sombra that notorious hacker."

Hana snorted. "It's very unlikely that it's the same person. Probably just named themselves that to scare off noobs. Here." She tossed him a can of soda. 

"Thank you." He caught it easily. 

"You're pretty good, Hanzo," she smiled at him. "My fans like you."

"I had practice."

"Doesn't explain why your better than me!"

He smiled in turn. "Everyone has secrets."

Hana's face blanched. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"I didn't mean anything by that." He studied her face carefully. "Is there something I need to know?"

"N-no!" She looked away and took out her phone. "I hafta go. Good night."

"Good night?" Hanzo stared after her and sighed to himself. "Did I do something wrong?"

He rounded the corner to Angela's office. Maybe he could ask her about Genji. 

~

A knock on the door. 

"Dr. Ziegler, may I come in?"

Angela looked up from her work. "Of course you can, Mr. Shi- Hanzo." She got up to greet him. "But first things first. If I have to call you Hanzo, call me Angela."

"A deal is a deal," he smiled.

She took out her clipboard and a pen. "So, how may I help you? Do you need painkillers for your arm?" 

"No, my arm does not hurt as much anymore." Hanzo looked nervous asking. "I wish to see Genji."

Angela frowned. "Why are you coming to me? They decided to keep him as far away as possible from me."

"Well, you are the only one aside Lucio, Hana and McCree that I am comfortable talking to," he admitted. "The rest speak to me based on what I did."

"Oh." She didn't know that. "Well in that case, you can come to see me whenever. About Genji, he's in the solitary confinement area. Just ask Athena."

"Thank you, Angela." He gave her a short bow and turned to leave. 

"Hanzo, wait," she called after him. "Are we on good terms?"

He looked back at her. 

"Yes, I believe we are."

~

McCree sighed and left the room. 

Why did his temper always get the better of him? 

What to do now?

Hanzo was pushing him away. Ana was in the room. Lucio and Hana were probably asleep, seeing how it was 3am. Hell, everyone was probably asleep. 

That left Soldier 76, who trains sometimes at night, and Genji. 

He settled for visiting Genji again. Maybe he was still awake. He was always what McCree referred as a nocturnal animal. 

He turned past another hallway and ran right into Hanzo, falling on top of the other man. 

"Oh, hello darlin'. Didn't fancy seeing you here." He smiled. "You're real quiet you know."

"McCree, get off me."

"Sorry, sorry," he quickly got off. "Whatcha doin' here?"

Hanzo brushed himself down. "I am here to see Genji."

"Oh, 'bout that. Genji's kinda in a precarious place right now. I talked to him but didn't tell him my name."

"So, what are you implying?"

"We can go in together, just don't tell him our names," McCree's eyes lit up. "We can have code names! I'll be Cowboy and you can be Dragonboy!"

Hanzo hit him. 

"Tity man! Ow!" He ducked away. "Shimadad! Stop!"

"Enough." Hanzo grabbed his collar. "I will go in on my own terms."

"You can't," McCree sighed. "He said he hates both of us. I only was able to talk to him because I didn't tell him my name."

"Fine then," Hanzo sighed. "Give me a name. If it is ridiculous, I will kill you."

"Okay," McCree bit his lip. "What about 'Samurai'?" 

"I am not a samurai," Hanzo smiled. "I was thinking more of 'Ronin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I officially got the '0 skill dva ult into the air and get a team kill' so imma dva main now.
> 
> (Edit: idk japanese but pretty sure of ronin means masterless samurai. I watched way too much anime)


	35. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ronin and the cowboy pay a visit

—Watchpoint Gibraltar. 

Genji heard the door open again. 

He was perched in the corner of the top of the room. 

This time there were two pairs of footsteps. 

He could recognize Cowboy's spurs jangling and the other pair were soft and reserved. 

"Genji?" Cowboy called out. "Where didja go? I brought a friend."

He smiled. He leapt off the side of the wall and landed on the cowboy's back. 

Cowboy howled in surprise and tumbled over from the weight. Genji ended up on top of him and felt the man laughing below him. 

Suddenly, he felt a sharp object pressed on the exposed, underside his neck and he stiffened up. 

"Get off him," a familiar voice hissed. 

"Hey it's okay! He was just playin' around." Cowboy interrupted. "No need to get all defensive."

He felt the object, probably a knife, be removed. 

"Sorry 'bout that. My friend here's kinda overprotective." Cowboy got up, with Genji still hanging on him. "Your real light, ya know. Could probably carry two of ya and still run."

"No you can't," the other man scowled. 

"Can too!" Cowboy replied. "Oh, by the way, this is Ronin."

"Hello," Ronin stiffly spoke. He was hiding something. 

"Do I know you?" he growled. He didn't trust this man already. 

"I- I have to go." Ronin turned and headed toward the door. 

He heard the access code and realized something. Each key had a different sound. He memorized and filed away that information for later. 

"C'mon, darlin'! We just got here," Cowboy whined. "Don't leave yet."

"You stay then," was the stiff reply. 

The door closed. 

He heard him sigh. "Well, it's just you and me then." Cowboy sat down on the bed again. 

"Who is that man to you?" Genji asked,  
Shifting himself more comfortably on the other man's lap. 

"What do ya mean?"

He traced his finger across Cowboy's armour. "You called him 'darling'."

"I call everybody that," the man said with a twinge of awkwardness. "Why? You jealous?"

"No!" Genji quickly said. "I'm just lonely."

"Ya want me to stay with you more often then?"

"Don't you have a job?" He sighed. "I don't want to be in your way."

The other man grasped his hips and placed him on his lap so that his legs were on either side Cowboy's hips. 

"You ain't in my way, honey. Past few days have been pretty boring to be honest. Too much happening on the base and not enough on the field."

He leaned forward and bumped his helmet on the man's nose. "So you're not taken?"

"Don't know 'bout that," Cowboy corrected. "I think a certain cyborg ninja just stole my heart."

He laughed and bumped his helmet against his head again. 

"I gotta ask though," Cowboy asked. "How did someone like you get into Talon?"

Genji paused, unsure of how to answer. 

"Look, I don't want to push but I told ya 'bout myself but I don't know a thing 'bout you." He felt the man nervously shift. "It's only fair, right?"

"I- I don't know," he stuttered. "I woke up and everything hurt. They came back each day and took the pain away just to give me an offer. I would refuse and the pain would come back. I eventually agreed just so they would stop hurting me." He paused, not wanting to go on. "I killed a lot of people. I'm no better than the people at Talon."

"You mentioned a brother and a lover?" Cowboy asked softly. 

"Yes, I-" he sighed again. He lifted up his hand to his face. "I am like this because of him. My lover, he never really loved me. He always had other people to run to, my brother as well."

He felt Cowboy shift uncomfortably under him. "So you don't remember anything else? Just that?"

"Yeah, nothing else."

They sat in silence for a while. 

"I have to admit something," Genji sighed. "In Korea, I was, well, I enjoyed it. Maybe that's all I'm good for now. They took me back and then Reaper would-" he frowned then he realized- "Where's Reaper?"

He heard a sigh. "Well I suppose you were going to ask sooner or later."

A pause. 

"He's dead." He sounded angry for some reason. 

"What?" He grabbed Cowboy's shoulders. "You can't be serious."

"I have to go." Cowboy placed him on the bed and got up. 

He pressed the same access code and left, leaving a confused Genji sitting there. 

Did he do something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block does terrible things to your mind.


	36. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short

—Watchpoint Gibraltar.

Ana sighed as Winston rambled on. 

"We don't know where Talon has relocated and we're pretty sure they know our base is here so we might need to relocate," he mumbled. "That also brings into the fact of our 'prisoners'. If we are to relocate, we can't bring them or have any loose ends."

"Please, isn't there anything we can do now?" Angela asked. "We have too much on our hands."

"Don't forget situations like the Doomfist Gauntlet, Russia, and M-Mondatta." Tracer interjected, her voice shaking when she mentioned the last one. 

Soldier leaned forward on the table. "There isn't anything we can do about Russia at the moment, but according to McCree and Ana, we are making progress on Genji and Reaper."

"What is our situation with Russia anyway?" Ana frowned. 

"They wish to expose us if we don't come to an agreement," Soldier sighed. "I think we may have to make a partnership with them like we did with Vishkar."

"And that is a problem because?"

"The partnership with Vishkar required us to assist them when they are in trouble. Partnering with Volskaya Industries could spread our defences too thin," Soldier continued. "This could very well be a ploy from Talon to weaken us."

Ana looked at the faces around her. They all looked too tired. "Let's focus on the tasks at hand then. No point in worrying about things out of our control."

Soldier nodded in agreement. "I think our best course of action is to find out what we can do with Widowmaker, Reaper and Genji."

"Tracer can deal with Widowmaker," Angela smirked. "McCree told me she had made 'progress' already."

Tracers face was flushed. "What about Zenyatta?" She tried to change the topic. "Do we have anyone that can help him?"

"Torbjörn still refuses to help," Angela sighs. "I can't convince that man. Zenyatta's stable though. He's just immobile and his voice box is broken.

"I want to try and help Genji," Ana sighed. "Angela, I'm going to have to ask you for a favour."

"Of course!"

"What do you know about making visual impairment aids?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing too much about genji, I know.   
> I wanna just wrap this part up and move on to some soldier reaper shit and Russia and widowtracer and get back to Sombra andclearupshitbetweenlucioandsymmetra
> 
> Not implying anything~


	37. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana's visit,

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Genji woke when the door opened. 

Was Cowboy back?

He heard footsteps with a different gait and sighed. It wasn't him. 

"Hello, Genji," someone spoke, their voice was warm, like a mother's. "My name is Ana Amari. I have something for you."

He heard her place a tray down on the table and pull out a chair. 

"Do you know why you are here?" Ana asked. 

"No. I wish to know," he admitted. "Although, the people here have been kind to me."

"First," she started, shifting to get something out of a box. "I want to know what you remember?"

"I-" Genji paused. There was no point in lying. "Not much. Just two names. McCree and Hanzo."

"Hm," he heard more shifting. "Here." She pushed something into his hands. 

He frowned. "What is this?" 

The object was similar to his mask, but smaller, half its height and much thicker. 

"It should help you see. Take your mask off and try it on," Ana offered. She saw him hesitate and spoke. "Genji, there is no need to worry. I have seen your face before. I will not discriminate, seeing how I am missing an eye as well."

He cautiously reached for the latches on the back of his head and detached the two pieces of his mask, uncovering his eyes first. Steam hissed out from the opening. He placed both pieces carefully on the bed next to him and slowly raised his head. 

"Can you help me with this?" Genji raised the mask she gave him.

"Of course." He felt the mask get placed on the front of his head, over his eyes and clipped on the the latches on the back. "Just wait one second." 

He heard a few beeps and suddenly the world came into view. 

Genji gasped and flinched backward. 

Everything seemed too bright. He noted that the walls around him were white tiled and the bed he was sitting on was a mix of orange, blue and white. 

He looked down at his own body. He didn't remember having black a black paint job. He frowned when he noted silvery scratches on his torso and hips. 

Nothing looked the same as before. The world wasn't very clear but- he could see. He wasn't trapped in the dark anymore. 

Genji looked up at the woman before him, with a smile. 

Ana had white hair that was braided and tucked away in a blue hood like object which was connected to her trench coat jacket. She wore an eyepatch on her right eye, like she said, and had a small dart gun on her hip. 

He silently noted her age, and the experienced look in her remaining eye. Her gaze held no pity, just warmth and love. 

"Thank you, Miss Amari." He gave her a short awkward bow while sitting down. 

She smiled at his politeness. "Call me Ana, Genji. And do not thank me. I was not the one who made the mask. My friend Angela Ziegler made it. Does her name ring a bell?"

"No, but it sounds familiar." He bit his lip. 

"Anyway, the visor is still a prototype. It's needs to be charged every two hours of use," Ana frowned. "Oh, right. Angela is making another mask that can do the same functions."

"Can you give her my thanks?" He frowned, just noticing the smell in the air. "What's that smell?"

"Oh, right!" Ana reached over and opened the lid to a bowl on the tray. The delicious smell filled the room. "I almost forgot. I had someone make you one of your favourite dishes. Hopefully it could jog your memory."

Genji peered hopefully into the bowl. It was- "Ramen." 

She smiled at him. "Yes. I believe you also named your dragon that." Ana handed him a pair of chopsticks. "I believe you know how to use these."

He grabbed them out of her hands and dug in, after murmuring a quick thanks. 

It's been so long, he thought. 

Back in the Talon base, they strung him up with IVs and other liquids to keep him alive, never with solid food. 

Genji quickly drained the bowl of it's contents, lifting it up to drink the soup. He paused and self consciously lowered the bowl with a sheepish grin on his face. 

Ana smiled at him and passed him a napkin. 

He quickly cleaned his face up and looked back up at her. "I feel much better. Thank you." He raised a hand to cover his mouth, but could not help a small burp from escaping. 

"Again," she spoke, trying to suppress her laughter. "Do not thank me. I was not the one who made it."

"I thank you anyway," Genji smiled at her. "For coming. But I assume you aren't here just to give me a bowl of ramen."

Ana sighed. "Yes, there always is a catch. My superiors-" she made air quotes with her fingers- "wish to know if you will fight with us against Talon, for what they did to you."

"What did Talon do to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha of course I would start to write another fic without finishing this one then panic and realize i should finish this one first


	38. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon baddies stick together.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar. 

Sombra sighed as she entered the Watchpoint from the same route as before. 

They never learn, do they?

She scaled down the cliff and teleported onto the roof with her translocator. She then activated her camouflage and climbed through a trap door and into the prison cells area.

Overwatch should have been smarter. 

Why did they stay in the same location, let alone keep the cells in the same place?

Sombra walked to the cell Reaper was in and hacked the door open. 

"I don't want anything you have to offer," Reaper growled from inside. 

She deactivated her cloak and waved at him with a lopsided smile. "Okie, I'll just find Widowmaker and leave."

"Sombra," he started threateningly. 

"Okay, chill," she walked up to him and deactivated the cuffs. 

Reaper threw them off and rubbed his wrists. "Thank you. Widowmaker is in the cell next to mine."

"I know," Sombra walked out of the room and unlocked the next cell. 

Widowmaker looked up. "Quoi? Ah, mon amis. What took so long?"

"Let's go," Reaper growled as he turned to go. He really didn't seem to want to be here. 

"This is the wrong way," Widowmaker sighed. 

He looked back at her, keeping his brisk pace. "I have to find Genji."

"Leave it," Sombra caught up to him easily. "He's not in the room. Footage caught him leaving the confinement area. We can't risk being caught looking for him."

"We can't leave him here." Reaper growled. 

Widowmaker sighed. "They already implanted orders as a sleeper agent. Let him do his job. He will come back to us."

"Yeah," Sombra agreed. "Reaps, I'll meet you two back at the base. Have to do something. Can you cover for me?"

Reaper swerved his head toward her. "What are you doing?"

"I had separate orders to gather information about their missions," she lied. "I'll look out for your boyfriend, don't worry."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Don't get caught."

"Thank you," she smiled then activated her camouflage again, running down the halls to her destination. 

Sombra hacked open the door and peeked in, turning off her cloak. "Hello?"

D.Va turned around. "Aw great! Just in time for my stream!" She threw a controller at Sombra. 

"Hey, Sombra," Lucio greeted her. "C'mon we got some scrubs to vanquish!"

"What about your offer about joining Overwatch?" She frowned. "We gotta talk to your superiors, right?"

"Nah, that can wait. We got challenged by a bunch of scrubs claiming that we are fakes," she smiled devilishly. "Time to show them whose boss around here!"

Sombra sighed and sat down. There was little chance of convincing her otherwise, and it was always easier to bargain with a happy D.Va. She pulled out a holo screen and connected the controller. 

Between the three of them, this should be over quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, terrible French  
> Quoi- what  
> Mon amis- my friends
> 
> (Yeah she's only here for the chocolates and will leave at moments notice.)


	39. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

"Do you know who Widowmaker is?" Ana asked. 

"She-" Genji started uncertainty. "She is a sniper. People had rumours that she defected or something to Talon."

"No," she sighed. "Widowmaker used be one of us. Her name was Amélie Lacroix. Talon kidnapped and brainwashed her. She came back, perfectly fine. We didn't supspect a thing. She then killed one of us, her own husband and ran back to Talon."

"I have a question if you don't mind," he frowned. "Who is 'us'?"

"We were Overwatch," Ana gave him a tired smile. "And you were too."

The world felt like it was spinning around him. "You are saying that I was brainwashed?"

"It's more complicated than that, Genji," she sighed. "That's what we presumed because it would explain why you don't remember any of us, or anything for that matter."

"Then do McCree and Hanzo exist, or is that all in my mind too?" Genji was confused. He didn't seemed to know anything anymore. 

"They do," Ana sighed again. "They just aren't who you think they are. 'Cowboy' told me what you said and we are concerned on how far Talon had gone in your mind." 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When Amélie came back to us, she seemed normal. She recovered quite quickly and seemed fine right up to the point when she killed her husband," she frowned, in thought. "Well we assume she did because she disappeared the day he died. But the point is, we can't just let you out yet, just in case."

Genji nodded. "I understand. I just have a question though."

"Go, on."

"It's kinda boring in here when I'm alone," he mumbled awkwardly. "Could I have something to do?"

Ana smiled. "Ah, yes. I brought you something for that." She picked up a bag that was in the floor and handed it to him. "Take it out." 

He frowned and opened the bag. Inside was a onion-like plush, a feather and a hat. He opened his mouth to speak when the door opened. 

"Ana, we need you here, now," a rough, male voice spoke out. The man at the door wore a mask with a red visor and a blue jacket that had the logo '76' emblazoned on the back. He gave Genji a sideways glance before looking back at Ana. 

"What's wrong?" She sounded concerned. 

"We had a breach in Reaper's cell. Widowmaker's too."

"Reaper?" Genji asked. "But didn't Cowboy say-"

The man left as Ana got up. "I'm sorry Genji but I have to cut my visit short. I'll send someone to company you after."

She left without another word and he watched the door close. 

Genji sat there for a while, staring at the objects in the bag. 

He walked up to the door and tried the passcode, trying to remember each sound each code made. 

He had to go find Reaper. 

Genji punched in another code and smiled when the door opened after the fifth try. He quickly retreated to the bed and donned his old mask and left. 

He was going to miss being able to see, but he had to know the truth. 

Now which way to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	40. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

McCree went to the kitchen after he ran out of the room. 

Why did he always have to overreact?

He poured himself a cup of coffee before being someone bumped into his arm and spilled the scathing liquid on himself. 

"Damn it!" He whipped around to face the person. 

"Sorry, my friend," Reinhardt laughed, patting him on the back a little too hard. The force made him trip and fall on the coffee on the floor. Reinhardt continued, completely oblivious to McCree's pain. "Looks like the spider and ghost man escaped again. Come on!"

McCree was then dragged across half the base covered in coffee and cursing in his native tongue. 

Things were not going well today. 

He just wanted some coffee. 

~

Hanzo was meditating just how Zenyatta showed him. 

He didn't want to think back to the room with Genji. 

Maybe if he could just-

His meditation was interrupted by a blood curling scream followed by a bunch of Mexican slang swear words McCree had taught him. 

His attention snapped to the door where he saw the man himself being dragged, feet first by Reinhardt. 

"Hanzo help!"

He sighed and got to his feet. Hanzo caught up to him and grabbed on to his arm. 

"What's going on?"

Reinhardt noticed him. "Ah, Hanzo. Come with us! We have a ghost to hunt!"

Hanzo looked warily at the large man's hammer. "I will, but first, can I have a talk with McCree?"

Reinhardt reluctantly let him go and ran down the hall, saying that his hammer itched for a fight.

"Thanks," McCree sighed. 

"You would have done the same," he replied. "Now tell me about the problem."

"Looks like Reaper and Widowmaker escaped. Soldier is gonna have a fit when he finds out," he smiled. "Probably best to check on the other agents first 'cause they're most likely already gone."

Hanzo nodded. "Where to start?"

"The place where everyone always is," McCree snorted. "Hana's room."


	41. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind dragon, game night.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar.

Genji walked down another hall before slumping to the floor in defeat.

Why did he decide to do this?

It seemed like hours had passed and he was hopelessly lost. He had tried to follow the same path Sombra had taken, but then he noticed he wasn't in the same area. He should have stayed in the room.

Genji sighed and drew his legs up to his chest. He would just wait for someone to notice he was missing and come and find him.

He stayed still, listening to the faint beat of his heart. It was a comfort to know that he still had one. He frowned when he heard another noise. It sounded like an argument. He stood up and followed the echo until he reached a door. The voices inside sounded familiar.

Genji reached for the handle and slowly pushed the door open with a creak.

The argument inside paused and he felt eyes on him.

~

Hana groaned in frustration as another round came to an end.

"C'mon guys! How are we losing?" She bent over and grabbed another bottle of energy drink. "We can't lose to them. Our pride is on the line."

She heard Lucio sigh behind her. "The chances of winning a round with us only having three players is pretty low. They have five more players than us!"

"We could have beat them last round if you were not dying as much." Hana bright her fist down on her keyboard.

Lucio scowled at her. "You're blaming me for dying? I have a better k/d than you as well as-"

"This is pointless," Sombra interrupted. "We have five minutes to make a plan for the next round. Let's not waste it." She lifted up the controller. "Also do you have another keyboard and mouse? I play better with-"

They all froze when the door creaked open.

"Genji?" Hana frowned. Wasn't he supposed to be locked down somewhere. That thought faded when her face lit up with an idea. "Genji, I'm so glad you're here! We could really use your help."

She played with him before and she had told her fans that he was a force to be reckoned with. Hanzo told her that he used to be one of the top players in Japan. Not the best, but definitely popular. Hana bet he even had his own fan base somewhere.

"What? I was just-" They cyborg started.

"No time to talk!" She handed him a spare controller. "Let's go!"

Sombra sighed. "Hana, he can't see. He probably can't remember how to play either."

"Sombra? You're here too?" Genji sounded genuinely confused. "What's going on?"

"The seeing thing isn't a real problem," Lucio smiled. "Hana, remember when Genji once showed us the ports Angela made for him so he could plug in the controller and pretty much connect to the game?"

"Oh yeah!" She looked at him. "Are you okay with that? I don't want to make you do anything you don't wanna do." She looked at Sombra for backup.

"It'll be nice if you could help us Genji," Sombra murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There's a lot weighing on this and we can't do it without your help."

"I-I can try," he stuttered. "I don't know how to play."

Lucio grabbed a wire and connected it from the console and brought it over to him. "If you are sure. I'm connecting the wire, okay?"

Genji nodded in confirmation and Lucio brought it to the back of his neck and opened a panel there. He let out a gasp when he plugged in the wire.

Lucio immediately removed his hands. "What's wrong? Did that hurt?" The young man sounded worried. He didn't know anything about cyborgs.

"No, no it's fine. I was just surprised," Genji reassured. "I can see the game and the selection screen."

"Hurry up," Sombra announced, helping Genji to sit on a beanbag chair. "We got thirty seconds."

"'Kay," Hana sat back down in front of her gaming monitor. She put on her headphones as the game loaded their usernames onto the game. "Everyone, back to your seats. C'mon, Genji. Let's show them what we got."

She smiled as she watched her stream chat light up with excitement.

 

 **-//twitch**.stream.chat.log

 _Loonytunes:_ ey guys look who queued in!

 _Canuck.eh? (mod):_ the other team got it coming now 

 _scorpzero:_ whoa isnt that cheating

 _scorpzero_ : you cant add another person

 _PerfectSymmetry (mod):_ This is technically another game.

_hentai69: (c ~~omment delete~~ d) _

_xxLennYxx (spectator):_ dva u finally streaming with northerndragons again?

- **//end.** log

 

A four verses eight just got fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh almost at chapter 45 already?  
> This was originally 2 chapters max.


	42. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape, uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to 45

—Watchpoint Gibraltar. 

"How much farther?" Widowmaker hissed behind him. They turned another corner, then he suddenly showed her back. 

Reaper ducked back behind cover, narrowly missed being seen by Soldier 76 and Tracer. 

"Jack?" Tracer asked.

Soldier paused, turning around. "Yes, Lena?"

"Do you-" she hesitantly but her lip. "Do you think some people can change?"

Soldier stared at her in silence. "Is this about Widowmaker?" He sighed. "Look, the Amélie we knew is gone. She may look like her but I can promise you that she isn't."

Tracer's eyes widened. "What about Gabe, huh? Ain't that the same thing?" She countered. 

"It's Ana that wants to help him. I want to bring him to justice," Soldier grumbled. "Please, can we talk about this later?"

She looked away from him with tears in her eyes. "I used to look up to you, Jack. You were a hero. You could help the world," she cried. "What happened to you?"

"Jack died when the first Overwatch did. I'm just here to help the new one work build it's reputation," Soldier looked away. "After this I'm out."

Tracer didn't reply and just blinked away, in a flash of blue light. 

"Lena," he called after her. "I'm getting to old for this shit." He quickly set off to the direction she went. 

They waited in silence, making sure they were gone before they spoke. 

"Almost there." He lifted up the hatch on the ceiling and climbed through it, then lowering his hand to help her up. "Let's get home. This nightmare will finally be over."

"What if-" Widowmaker paused uncertainly. "What if I don't want to go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must be luck for how they managed to listen on to this conversation. 
> 
> Can I just say, trying to keep a 90 average is not worth it.


	43. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noob gaming.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Genji frowned, pressing each button on the controller in turn.

This was oddly familiar.

He looked around the little area and used his character to walk around. The world was looked more clear and focused than the mask Ana had gave him.

He noted his teammates' names, the girl, who Sombra called Hana, was 'D.Va', the boy who plugged in the wire -Sombra told him his name was Lucio- was 'Boombox' and Sombra was 'El Sombra'. His own name was 'NorthernDragon'.

Genji stared at the names. They all were so familiar, like he seen them before. He looked again at his own. Did he make this name? He felt like it had another meaning to it.

The announcer said there they had ten seconds to prepare, which passed quickly, before they were rushing out of the spawn room. He followed the other's characters before being sniped by an enemy character.

"Keep your heads down," Hana hissed. "Sniper ahead."

Genji frowned when he noticed the enemy team taunting him from the chat for dying first.

  
___\ **Game** -Server-Chat

FrostedJay: lol what a noob

PlagueCrow: i expected better when i saw that we were up against him

Boombox: (ㆆㅁㆆ)

(spectator): dva r u guys throwing

D.Va: hey dont u insult him

D.Va: he hasnt played in a while

__\ **end** -chat-log

  
Genji's character respawned and he headed back to the field. He saw Sombra's character up ahead and headed toward her, but stopped when he saw an enemy sneaking up on her.

He fired with his weapon and hit the person twice before they turned their attention to him. Sombra heard the sounds and helped him kill them.

"Thank you," Genji murmured.

"No problem."

He was surprised when she replied back over his comm he would usually use on missions. He guessed that the doctor who the boy mentioned, Angela, had installed that as well, so he could play better. All that made him wonder who he was before. Was gaming a big part of his life? He had an account and a person said they expected better from him.

While he was distracted, his character got killed again. He cursed under his breath.

"Hey, Genji," someone- he recognized as Hana- called out to him. "You holding up alright?"

He managed to dodge another shot. "I guess?"

Genji looked up at the score at the top of the display. They were behind by ten points. He realized that the points represented the kills each team got. After a while, he got the hang of the game and was actually helping get kills. Lucio and Hana shouted jeers at the other team. They caught up and were now tied.

He started to enjoy himself, he realized. His enhanced reflexes helped him maneuver around the map easily and pick off the other team. 

"Yes!" Hana managed to kill three people in quick succession. "Unworthy," she growled, deepening her voice, like she was imitating someone.

Genji froze when something came to his mind.

_-  
He was so cold, kneeling in a pool of his own blood._

_Genji looked around, the world rapidly fading as the seconds passed. His left arm and legs were numb, were they even still there?_

_A man stood over him with a sword posed to strike. A blue dragon was curled around the blade, it's jaws snapping at him._

_"Unworthy," he hissed at him._

_The sword sliced downward and he raised his right arm, a futile attempt to stop it. A sharp pain blossomed at his elbow and neck. Blood splattered on the banner behind him and he fell forward._

_He felt no more after that.  
-_

"Genji! Genji!" He felt a hand shaking his shoulder.

"I- y-yes?" His heart was beating too fast and he felt his vents open and expel steam. The game came back into view.

"Are you okay?" It was Sombra.

"Yes I'm fine," he reassured her as much as he was reassuring himself. "Let's get back to the game." He picked up the controller from the ground. "I'm fine."

Sombra released her hold on his shoulder. "If you're sure."

Genji played better after that. He remembered another time when he played when he was younger. 

He was sitting on a couch, an controller in hand, as he bumped shoulders with another person. They, together, decimated the rivalling team. He brought the tactics he used back then.

There was a nervous energy in his limbs, making him twitch and tap his feet, and his heart was beeting fast. A ghost of a smile touched his face. What was this feeling?

Hana and him teamed up and she fired at the teams while he cleaned up the kills. Tactics came to his mind and he pressed the controls more out of habit rather than playing. He realized he hasn't even died yet. 

With Lucio's character's speed boost, Hana's damage and Sombra and his ability to clean up kills, they pushed the enemy back towards their spawn.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Hana cheered when he reached a ten kill streak. "Stream is goin' wild, Genji. They sayin' that you're back!"

Genji remembered now. 

He remembered sitting at a gaming tournament while fans cheered around him.

The feeling, it was the same as the one in Korea.

The thrill of the kill.

"Perhaps I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I rewrote this like 3 times and I still don't like it.
> 
> (Also yes, those names r being used in another fic im writing)


	44. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the heck r we at like 3000 hits  
> Im confused af

—Watchpoint Gibraltar. 

They won the game shortly and after that. I was hard not to. D.Va said her farewells to the stream and laughed in her opponents' faces. 

Sombra sighed. That was probably too much. Provoking people never ends well. 

"Did I stream with you often?" Genji asked D.Va afterward, pulling out the wire plugged in the back of his neck. 

"Yeah," she replied, in a much better mood than before. "You, me and some others. Lucio too if he had time."

Lucio laughed. "Hey, don't blame me. I actually have a job. Music isn't gonna compose itself."

"I have a job too!" She countered. 

"This is your job!"

He turned toward her. "So, how do you know each other?"

"Well," Sombra started awkwardly. "We met during a game and couldn't see who was better. We went in a private match to duel it out but pretty much end up tied every time. It was a better idea to team up instead of fighting each other."

"Then why are you here?"

Sombra paused, before delicately speaking. "I had enough of what Talon does. Look what they did to you," she lied. 

"Really?" Genji asked skeptically. He could probably see right through her. "That doesn't sound like a good enough excuse to get good with Overwatch."

"Between you and me, Genji, you've done worst than anything I did," She snorted, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He flinched away from her touch. 

"C'mon, Genj," she leaned closer to him. "We're friends, right? I help you, you help me?"

He bowed his head. "What could you possibly help me with?"

Sombra leaned on his shoulder. "Well, let's just say while Talon was intent on erasing you, I decided to have a poke around your mind. I have most of it saved in a hard drive somewhere."

Genji was probably watching her through narrow eyes under his mask and she smiled. Sombra used her hard light glove to reach into the still open compartment and hack into his consciousness. He shuddered as she worked around the firewall protocols installed in his hardware. 

"I suppose I could help you," he managed out. 

"Wise choice." She backed away from him. "Maybe when I find out who runs this world, I'll let you in on the secret."

For the rest of the night, she thought of the files she embedded in his hard drive. 

It should be safe there. 

As long as they are, Russia would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonji never gets breaks


	45. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break in, lies.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar. 

McCree paused at Hana's door. 

He heard cheering inside and frowned. He didn't want to interrupt anything. 

Hanzo sighed. He pushed him out of the way and knocked. 

The door creaked open, only a fraction, so he could only see Hana's face. 

"Yes?" She asked uncertainty. 

"Hana are you okay?" Hanzo asked. "There was a break in and Reaper and Widowmaker got free of the cells."

"Yeah," she put on a fake smile. "Just one second." Hana turned around and they heard her whispering in the background. "Wait did you break in here?"

"What's going on?" McCree pushed against the door. "Hana, let us in!"

"Wait, ow! My foot!"

McCree growled with frustration and stepped back. 

Hanzo looked at him. "McCree, don't do anything stupid-" 

He didn't listen and ran full speed at the door and-

Broke a cowboy shaped hole in the door. 

"Ow." He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Hana looking at him with disgust. "Whoops, heh heh."

She continued to glare at him. "You broke my door!"

"This is a very cheap door," Hanzo sighed and stepped into the room through the hole. His face froze up. "Who's that?"

McCree looked at where he was pointing at. It was a girl- no, a woman- around his age. Her hair was dyed purple at the ends which was combed onto one side and cybernetics imbedded in her head. Her eyes were also a familiar shade of purple and she wore a purple coat with hacker gloves. 

"Um," Hana exchanged a look with the other person. "Hey, remember that friend I told you about? That's her."

"Why is she here?" Hanzo's frown deepened. "Why is Genji here?" He was sitting to the side, his stance loosened and relaxed. 

"Look," Hana stood up. "Hanzo, why don't we-"

"Hanzo?"

McCree's eyes snapped to Genji, who was still sitting on the floor, listening to the entire conversation. He saw Hanzo's eyes widen in alarm when Genji stood up. 

"You are 'Ronin'?"

He saw Hana's friend mutter a quick prayer and take a step back. 

"Genji-" McCree started, hoping to avoid bloodshed. 

His visor turned to face him, emotionless and cold. "Cowboy," he greeted. "Were you lying to me the entire time, too?"

He froze, not knowing how to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTH IS WITH CANADA AND TESTING SHIT? WTH IS EQAO?? WHY??


	46. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> German precision.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Angela dropped The wires back onto the table. 

She couldn't do it. 

She wiped tears out of her eyes in frustration. A few fell free and dripped onto his metal face. 

"I'm sorry, Zenyatta," she sighed to his prone body. "I can't do it. We'll have to wait for someone who can help."

He didn't reply. 

Angela gently placed the extra wires and parts into the box. She carefully removed any debris that could have gotten on his body and wiped him down for good measure, carefully avoiding the hole in his chest that exposed the wires in his core. 

Zenyatta lay there quietly, his internal fan whirring once in a while. His arms were splayed at awkward angles, and probably in need of replacement. 

He needed an engineer to help and she was just a doctor. Yes, she did know how to repair and rebuild Genji a body, but most of the mechanical parts were already built and she just implanted them. She knew the basics of up keeping his systems but not the programming. His arms and legs were prosthetics and were not made by her either. His synthetic skin was made and graphed by her. 

Sad to say, Angela Ziegler did not know everything. 

She looked again at the hole in his chest. He would probably need someone to replace the pieces there as well as his front metal platings. 

Angela sighed. Where would they find an omnic parts suplier that Overwatch could trust? Maybe Sayta would help.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Reinhardt stood there with a grin on his face. 

"Angela," he shouted, even though they were in the same room. "I have a surprise for you!" He stepped aside revealing a smaller woman. 

"Brigitte!" This must have been a blessing from above. Brigitte is a metalsmith or, as Reinhardt liked to say, squire because she took care of his armour and hammer afterwards Overwatch disbanded, and he had set back out for Germany. "You're just the person I need!"

Reinhardt let out his booming laugh again. "Lucky for you, hm? I guess she can help you."

She looked to Brigitte. "Yes, of course— Wait, how did you get here?"

Angela saw Reinhardt scratching his head awkwardly, and beckoned Brigitte to explain instead. 

"Well," she sighed. "Reinhardt here decided to neglect his duty and pick me up instead because I was in a nearby town."

"It wasn't 'neglected'," he whined. 

"Did you acquire what Commander Winston wanted you to get?"

"No—"

"Exactly. Neglected." Brigitte smiled up at Reinhardt. 

"It was just groceries," he complained. "Winston sent me- me of all people!- to do grocery shopping. He knows that I will not come back with food so why do it?"

Angela smiled. "Maybe it was because you were charging around the halls yelling about 'glorious battle' and giving people headaches?"

"He is well known for his loud voice and laughter." Brigette covered her mouth with her hand. "I found that out after months of traveling with him."

Reinhardt pouted dramatically at them. "So mean to me. I brought you help and that's all I get in return. I will leave you to talk." He left with a grin on his face. "Women, am I right?"

She smiled and hugged Brigitte after he had left. "I haven't seen you in a while, are you well?"

"Yes. It was nice to see you again, Angela. I would love to stay to catch up, but I think what you needed help with is more important."

"Oh, right!" Angela gathered a few papers in her hands. "This-" she gestured to the examination table- "is Zenyatta. I need some help replacing his metal platings."

Brigitte frowned. "Shouldn't Torbjörn be helping you with this?"

"Yes," she sighed sadly. "But you know him. Stubborn old men and their hate for omnics. I wish everyone could just get along."

"Well, let us not waste time," Brigitte smiled. "Zenyatta needs our help. Do you have blueprints for the missing parts?"

"Yes," she dug through a stack of paperwork to locate a file. "Here."

She took a few seconds to look over them. 

"It's doable," Brigitte announced. "I can replace his outer casings. I might take a while though."

They should be able to work this out, Angela thought, more optimistic than before. Maybe, she could also ask Sayta for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look we made it to 50 kudos!!  
> How did we get here again?
> 
> Also, Brigitte is the metalsmith in Reinhardts comic. She probably knows how to work everything metal but not programming.


	47. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is very choppy

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

"You're actually here?" Genji spoke, his voice carrying no hint of emotion. "In Overwatch?"

He didn't know what to feel, but everything was piecing together. Ronin, Cowboy, his past, everything. He remembered why it was familiar.

It all fit together.

McCree. McCree was Cowboy and Ronin was Hanzo. He realized his flaw too late. He trusted too easily.

"Genji—" McCree started.

"No more lies," he snarled. "And you-" he turned, facing where he heard Hanzo- "You actually thought you could reconcile with me? You came to me under another name. Why? To think I could forgive you, a murderer? A brother killer?"

"No, Genji. You're wrong," Hanzo spoke, startling him. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. I owe you my life and if you wish to take it, so be it."

"Hanzo—" McCree started.

"McCree, this is my decision to make," Hanzo snapped. "I took his life from him and did- did this to him. He should choose what he wants with my life."

"Both of you, please just listen to me," he snapped. "If you're sure thats what you both want, darlin'. I can't stop you."

Genji clenched his hands into fists. His core temperature rose and steam expelled from his vents.

This is what he wanted, right?

Hanzo did this to him. Trapped within this metal skin.

Yet, it felt wrong. The fire inside of him yearned for it, wanting blood. But another feeling, something that overpowered that, coiled around his gut. Dread.

The stories their father told them came to his mind. The dragon brothers who fought and killed each other. Was history just ment to be repeated over and over?

Hanzo killing him, and him killing Hanzo?

A hand rested on his shoulder.

_Genji_ , a voice spoke in his head. _Remember what Ana told you. They aren't who you think they are._

_What?_ He thought back. He turned his head to the face the person, knowing that it was Sombra behind him.

_Talon did things to your mind. You shouldn't trust your own judgement right away._ Her words calmed the storm inside of him and soothed the anxiety building up in him.

He lowed his head. That made sense, why he would remember only selected things.

A shared a few moments in silent conversation before Genji simply nodded and sat back down. He felt the others looking at him, either in confusion or concern.

"So," Sombra sighed, interrupting the silence. "I was going to ask Hana this alone, but the more the merrier."

"Yes?" McCree asked warily.

"What will it take to join Overwatch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlude coming up. 
> 
> Okay so I got my first play of the match as mercy and it was ruined. Like I got a quad rez and guess what was play? Me shooting ppl when they r coming out of spawn for ult charge. I stole roadhogs cuz he got two of those kills but I tagged 3. 
> 
> :p


	48. Memories: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, friends, tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm sneaky, no one will notice.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Satya sighed and sat down at the kitchen's table with a cup of black coffee. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

No one else would probably be awake at this time, seeing how it was 4am.

Her head pounded. She had the dream last night. Satya closed her eyes again and massaged her temples.

Dreams were the guilty thoughts of a person that did not want to remember.

—  
_The building blew in front of her eyes, the walls collapsing on the favela._

_The fire. The smoke._

_It burned her lungs._

_[My baby!] A woman's shout._

_She ran in without thinking. A punch to the glass and it shattered open._

_Where was she?_

_There, under the rubble. She pulled at the beams holding the young girl down. She was still breathing._

_Her breathing became laboured._

_She was running out of time._

_With another tug, it came free. The ceiling cracked above her and sparks flew down._

_She projected a shield around them and looked down at the girls face._

_It was ruined. Her angelic face. Beauty marked by a burn coving half of it._

_This was her doing. Vishkar's doing._

_Parts of the ceiling, sparks and beams bounced off the barrier, distracting her from her thoughts._

_The girl opened her eyes and whimpered in fear._

_"I have you-!" Her own voice was hoarse in her ears- "I won't let anything happen to you."_

_The girl nodded and she picked her up. They made it out of the building, just barely._

_[My sweet angel!] The mother rained her thanks and praise on her as she handed her the girl. She nodded and headed back into the night, escaping the scene._

_Like a criminal._

_On a building, far away, she looked back at the destruction._

_She will fix this._

_She will bring order.  
—_

"Hey! Hey!"

Sayta's eyes snapped open. Lucio stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You're crying."

She quickly wiped the tears off her face. "I am fine, thank you."

"What's wrong?" Lucio asked her. His face. Angelic and unmarked. A bright star in a dark world.

Sayta forced herself to look away. "Nothing."

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the chair across from her. "Memories, huh?" He took a sip. "I have them too."

She continued to stare at him, not sure what to say and instead, wrapped her hands tightly around the steaming mug of coffee.

"You know of the revolution when we kicked Vishkar's out of my hometown?" He started. She nodded her head. "Well, during that, I went into one of their bases to rescue someone who got left behind during a raid. It was the same raid as the one where we stole Vishkar's tech."

Satya nodded, remembering that moment. She was in that base at the time and heard the alarms go off.

"As we were leaving," Lucio continued. "Someone activated the security measures I guess. They were similar to those turrets you make and were placed at thigh height to immobilize people, not kill them. I didn't see them and ran into them. Both of my legs were cut off and the people I escaped with managed to drag me back," he sighed. "I lost a lot of blood. Most of them thought I wouldn't make it."

She looked at him tenderly, understanding that this was a sensitive subject for him. "The people you work with," Sayta paused, unsure of herself. "They sound like a close knit group."

Lucio smiled. "Yea, we were like family. Most of them died in Vishkar's custody, though," he added darkly.

"Oh," she was quite about that. "I knew Vishkar kept prisoners at times, but I did not know of the living conditions there."

He sighed, taking another sip of the now cold coffee. "My family, both the one I made and the one I was born into, are gone now. That's what I'm trying to make here in Overwatch. A family. Maybe you could be part of it too."

"I have built something here that I do not have in Vishkar. Friends." Sayta frowned and looked down at her hands. The word had left a pleasant taste in her mouth, like she was proud of it. "Everyone at Vishkar is very professional and no one interacts with each other outside of work. I don't know if expanding farther from that would be a good idea because I will not be here long. Vishkar has already requested to transfer me somewhere else in a few days. I don't want to get attached to people I will eventually leave behind."

"Why do you work for them?" Lucio asked. "Judging from your file, you don't seem to agree on their ways to make 'peace'."

"I- l guess they are like my family. Not like yours though," she murmured. "They are everything I have and they gave me everything I have. I can not just abandon them for all they've done for me."

"Did Vishkar ever do anything beneficial for you?"

Sayta started to say something but closed her mouth in confusion. "T-they took me out of poverty and gave me a place to call home." Did they really? She had a home back then.

She had a family back then, but they took her from it to a better place and gave her education. She owed them, was what they told her. She owed them her life.

"What about your arm?" Lucio spoke suddenly, startling him from his thoughts. "What happened to it?"

"I-" she frowned again, getting increasingly distressed. "I amputated it."

"Why?"

Such a simple question would usually not make her mind reel as such. "For the greater good." They told her that too.

The look on Lucio's face could not be described as anything but pure disgust. "What?" He asked in outrage. "How old were you?"

"Eleven, I think. They told me it would be easier than using a hardlight glove-"

"So they didn't give you a choice," he blatantly stated.

"What?, no!" Her eyes widened. "They advised me to because it was easier than-"

"What it you didn't?"

"Pardon?"

"What if you didn't amputate your arm? Did you think of that?"

"They would have done nothing-"

Lucio looked her in the eyes. "Do you think they would do that? They probably would have had punishments for falling out of line."

"They did…" she paused, thinking back. "I didn't want to, but I was afraid of being kicked out." She looked at Lucio again, expecting triumph or a look of victory on his face for being right about Vishkar.

"You were only eleven and had no place to go." His face softened up. "They were using you."

How much of her life was made up and told to her by Vishkar? She was probably just another tool in their box. All the things they made her do, wasn't for the greater good, it was for their own greed.

They used her.

Vishkar had ripped everything away away from her. Her arm, her family. Even her dance.

A fire started burning deep inside of her. She will not let that happen again.

Sayta looked at him with a tender smile. "I would be grateful if you are willing to accept me into your little 'family'."

"Of course! But what about the transfer?" Lucio asked, already knowing the answer.

"What transfer?"

They both laughed, spending the rest of the night in each other's company.

This was the way of living.

  
(In the morning, Hanzo came to the kitchen to drink his morning tea, only to find a sleeping Lucio and Sayta who had robbed his entire tea stash and caffeinated themselves to stay up all night.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship it.


	49. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movin to Russia.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

"-Those are our terms. You either agree with them or you shall suffer worse in the hands of the UN." The video conference feed shut off with a beep. 

"Well," Ana sighed. "That when well."

"I told you," Zarya leaned back on her chair. "Bribery will not affect Miss Volskaya. We Russians are strong."

Soldier interrupted her. "We can't send all our forces to Russia. That's final."

Ana sighed inwardly. Jack's strike commander days were coming back to him. "That's for our leader to decide, right Winston?"

"I hope this does not come down to bloodshed. We already have enough problems." The scientist frowned, looking up from the conference screen. "I do prefer a peaceful solution though."

Soldier sighed. "Then what do you suggest we do? Talon is on our heels, Vishkar for sure has plans of their own and not to mention the threat of the UN being dragged into all this."

Winston took off, and cleaned his glasses nervously. "Well, Russia is offering us a base of operations, something we need, for the price of not exposing us."

"Think about it, Jack," Ana murmured. "Talon has attacked us twice, and we don't know how, or when. They seem to know this place better than us. In Russia though, we would have a completely new base that is off the maps. Russia would be there to support us and we could get Miss Zaryanova on our team as well." She leaned forward. "There is no denying this obvious solution to most of our problems."

"It's just that-" Soldier started. "I'm worried, okay? Russia, who has always refused our help in the past, is now coming upfront to us and pretty much telling us to move in with them. It's hard not to suspicious."

Ana smiled sadly at him. "I know. This could very well be a trap Talon set up, but we really don't have a choice here. Think of the benefits, though. Russia said they would fund us as well as provide backup if requested."

"May I add something?" Zarya interrupted. She nodded in confirmation. "We have a common enemy. The omnics as well as this 'Talon' you speak of."

Winston frowned. "Talon? What happened?"

"Volyskya Industries, our weapons facility was attacked a few weeks after your ship was spotted. We thought the events may be linked so we tried to investigate. This attack did nothing destroy our weapons or weaken us," she added quickly. 

The three of them shared a look. If Talon was somehow involved, they had to get to the root of the problem. 

Ana gave Soldier a nod. "Contact your superiors and tell them that they have a deal."

Zarya smiled, sealing the deal with a firm handshake. "I look forward to working with you in the future." She got up and left for the guest room they had provided her. 

"Well," Ana smiled. "Now we got one problem out of the way."

"Winston, I guess you should tell the others." Soldier sighed. 

"Of course," Winston nodded. "I'll tell Athena to make an announcement."

"No need," Ana looked over to the door. McCree walked in with Hanzo, Hana and Lucio. Behind them, a woman followed closely. "They are already here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm officially pissed cuz I prewrote all my chapters on my computer so I can post during exams/midterms then it caught a virus then I hade to wipe the hardrive so yea. 
> 
> Chapters may slow down cuz of that and midterms starting next week. Ugh.
> 
> (So this was written on my phone ;-;)


	50. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inconsistent posting times ;)

—Watchpoint Gibraltar. 

"What will it take to join Overwatch?"

McCree stared at Hana's friend. "You can't just join Overwatch like that."

"It's not really our call," Hana murmured quietly to her. "Winston usually decides these kinda things."

"Well, take me to him then." She started heading toward the door with Hana and Lucio in tow. 

"Look, lady," McCree barred her way. "I don't know you and I'm sure as hell not gonna let you prance into Overwatch just like that. Can you give me a name, at least?"

She watched him with narrow eyes. "A cowboy? How cute," she smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Call me Sombra."

Sombra, hm? McCree racked his brain. Gabriel had taught him basic Spanish, but he could only recall so much, after not speaking it for half a decade. "Shadow, huh?" He frowned at her when the word came to his mind. "You'd go well with a certain edgelord I know."

Her eyes widened, just a fraction. Not much but just enough to let him know that she knew who he was talking about. Did she have a connection with him?

Hanzo spoke up, startling both of them. "Are you the Sombra? The hacker?"

Sombra smiled, dramatically bowing. "Ah, so I am not so unheard of. Does my reputation proceed me?"

"If you are, I wish know of your change of heart." Hanzo tilted his head with a frown before continuing. "Why join up with Overwatch? Are you not still loyal to you other 'friends'?"

She frowned, her facade fading slightly. "What do you mean?" McCree saw her hand inching toward her gun that was strapped on her hip. 

"Hey, I think we should talk while Winston is around so we don't have to repeat ourselves," he interrupted, not wanting a fight in the middle of Hana's room. He knew that they might not have a chance against her gun, which looked like it was made specifically for close quarter fighting. 

"Yea," Hana agreed, warily eyeing the two before leading the way out. "Let's keep meetings like this out of my room. This way."

McCree noticed that Genji even tagged along, probably not wanting to be left alone. There was something off about his jerky movements and the interaction he had with 'Sombra' earlier, but other than that, the cyborg seemed fine, instantly going from wanting to murder him to the quiet calm he had come back to Overwatch with. 

Like that wasn't suspicious. 

The group followed him to the command, centre, with Lucio tailing behind. He paused at the door, not knowing if anyone was in there currently. 

Hopefully Ana, or anyone, could provide some opinion on the matter because he for one, did not trust 'Sombra'. Hanzo seemed to suspect something about her, too.

She knew Reaper. 

He was sure of it. 

The door opened to reveal Ana, Soldier and Winston talking in the room. 

"They are already here." Ana smiled at him. 

He didn't notice Genji slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The most satisfying thing is to deflect Hanzo's ult back at his team and get a quad and get play. Poor Hanzo.)
> 
> Edit: Oh whoops I realized that I put chapter 48 instead of chapter 47


	51. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more inconsistent position times.

—Watchpoint Gibraltar. 

Angela looked up from the notes and diagrams she was currently sorting through. 

"All personnel, please report to the commander room for an emergency meeting," Athena spoke from the ceiling. "Thank you."

She looked over to Brigitte, who was delicately recreating the panels on Zenyatta's front and back. 

"Will you be okay if I go?" She asked. "I think it would be best if at least one of us attends so we'll know what's going on."

"Sure, sure," Brigitte waved her away, sparks coming from the metal she was working with. "I'm just finishing up here. I'll be there after I put these parts back on and check if they work."

Angela nodded and headed out the door to the command centre, following a path that she long ago memorized when she was stationed here. She trailed her fingers across the walls, walking forward without so much as a thought. 

Gibraltar was a nice place, seemingly isolated from the rest of the world, unlike her homeland base, in Switzerland, which always seemed to be in the centre of all the problems. She'd preferred it back then, letting the hours slip past her fingers like sand, while she worked tirelessly on her nanotechnology research. 

"Doctor Ziegler?" A voice interrupted her from her thoughts. 

She turned around and saw Genji standing behind her. "Oh, hello, Genji. I did not hear you approach."

There was just something about him that gave it away, she didn't know what.

He stepped toward her, his hand reaching out. Angela stepped back in panic and reached for her pistol that Morrison insisted that she keep on her person at all times. 

He growled and dashed forward at inhuman speeds when Angela moved, slamming her head against the wall and pinning her hands above her head. The gun clattered to the floor. Her feet dangled off the ground, her arms the only thing he held her up with. 

"Genji—!" She gasped, her vision blurred, going black before refocusing. 

"I'm sorry, Angela," he spoke, with a hint of regret, before wrapping his hands around her neck, cutting off her breathing. 

She tried to pry his hands off her windpipe but his hands were like a steel vise wrapped around her neck. She struggled uselessly for a few more seconds, before ultimately succumbing to the lack of oxygen entering her her system. 

Angela went lax against him, her fingers letting go of his hands. 

The last thing she saw before the world blacked out was the blazing red of his visor, sneering like a smile on his expressionless mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want lunch. 
> 
> (Edit: I want dinner)
> 
> Edit edit: can someone pls give me a name for a Russian city that sounds cool. idk anything.


	52. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra's bullying the Overwatch crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That feeling when u finally get the cute spray for ur main aka somehow queuing with a bunch of low levels)

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

They had waited for the last few stragglers to get into the meeting room before they started. 

Sombra felt eyes on her and struggled to remain calm. She was deep inside enemy territory and there was no turning back. 

"Who is she?" Pharah whispered to Tracer. 

Ana looked over to her. "Patience, my child. Things will be revealed."

"Is everyone here?" Winston asked, looking over the room. "Okay, the first issue at hand. Urm, McCree?"

The man's head snapped up. "What, me?" He bit his lip. "I ain't know shit of what's happening, not anymore than you do, anyway."

Hanzo sighed next to him. "What McCree means is that while searching for the Talon agents, we came across her-" he pointed Sombra out- "in Hana's room."

Winston frowned, adjusting the glasses on his face. "What was she doing there?"

Hanzo shrugged and looked at her.

"She wanted to join," D.Va blurted out, her cheeks red. "And I invited her to our base."

"What?" Soldier asked. "You compromised our location because of someone said they wanted to join? You were supposed to report to us for potential recruits."

"I know, but I—"

"It's not D.Va's fault," Sombra interrupted. D.Va gave her a grateful glance. "She didn't give your location away, and if I may, you aren't exactly 'off the map' either. Talon had infiltrated this place twice, and you-" Oops. Shouldn't have mentioned that- "didn't move locations or at least set up a new security system."

Hanzo glared at her. "How do you know that?"

Sombra smirked at him. "Hanzo Shimada. You of all people should know how, seeing how you know of me." She thought back to the room when he questioned her allegiances. She was sure he knew who she was, her reputation at least. 

She heard murmurs in the room, questioning who she was, and who she worked with. Keep calm. You still have your backup in case all else fails. 

"Then what would hacker scum like you want with our organization?" He scowled. "Nothing good since you work for Talon."

The word dropped like a bomb in the room, silencing everyone. 

She noticed Reinhardt moving to block the door and a few people grip their weapons. 

"Talon?" Soldier asked carefully, giving Ana a look. "Then why come here?"

"Well, I think I'll just skip past the part where I had a change of heart and Talon was being too mean to the world." Sombra frowned, mentally pulling out her que cards. "And, please, there is a big difference between working for Talon and working with Talon. Reaper-" his name sent a chill down the room, to the people who had come across the soul eating man- "is working for Talon. They keep him under their thumb with money and the promise of getting his revenge, or whatever. They use him. I on the other hand only work with Talon 'cause the money's right or 'cause they have information. Recently, they've been pretty useless, failing missions and such. I'm just looking for a place that I can help, and a place that can help me."

Ana spoke up first, interrupting the silence. "What could you help us with, supposing that we let you in?" She asked. 

"Let's just say, Miss Volskaya owes me a few favours, and I can help you settle in Russia on your own terms."

"How do you know about Russia? We were just concluding on what to do about that?" Soldier asked, his suspicion clear in his voice. 

"Everything can be hack," Sombra rolled her eyes. "Nothing is safe from me. Now, would you rather work with me or against me?"

"This is obviously a trap from Talon!" Torbjorn grunted. "We aren't going to just let you in like last time."

"Last time?" She mockingly frowned before making an exaggerated surprise expression. "Oh, you mean Amélie."

Tracer flinched from across the room, like the name had physically stuck her. 

Sombra smiled. The name had its intended effect. "I'm sure you thought it through and came to the conclusion that the same thing was done to Genji. Then you tried to confine him in a room, but seriously? You put a ninja in a room with no cameras and expected him not to escape."

The words she said seemingly dawned on the faces around her. 

"Genji's not here," McCree gasped. "He was with us before in Hana's room."

"Where's Angela?"

Everyone looked over to Pharah, who was rapidly scanning the room for the doctor. 

"What did you do to her!" Pharah growled, literally throwing herself across the room at the hacker. "Where is she?" 

Ana held her back. "Fareeha, let her finish." She looked up at her disgust, not any happier than her daughter. 

"Don't you see?" Sombra smirked in triumph. "You don't have a choice in the matter. I'm the only thing keeping Genji from finishing his orders."

"You manipulative son of a bitch!" Pharah snarled. "Where. Is. She." 

"Me, manipulative?" She mocked a hurt expression. "No, no. You got it all wrong. I only wish to help you guys. I could have just let her die, say, ten minutes ago but I stopped his blade from slitting her throat. I didn't have to. I wanted to."

"What do you want?" Soldier asked, barely keeping his anger back.

"I only wish to go to Russia with you. I have a friend to visit."

"Friend?" Ana asked. 

"Yes, and I think I can help you settle down with better terms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [K so midterms exams start tmrw and end on Feb 1st. I'll try to post everyday but I might not b able to cuz of school and that event!! (Seriously it ends on the 31st or something and those skins look epic. I need them to live.) Well I wish everyone good luck on midterms if ur having it as well.]
> 
> Still feel like I'm missing some characters like mei or junkrat but-


	53. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russian filler nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I just realized that I put in the chapter and forgot to click post. 
> 
> Imma pro at life /cough*cough/

—Russian Airspace, location classified.

Tracer watched Genji from her seat in the plane.

Angela had put him in what she called "sleep mode", meaning that she shut him down just in case he did anything again.

It hurt her to see her friend like this.

They had found him standing over the doctor's prone body, staring straight ahead with his sword out. He hadn't even budged when they approached, only collapsing silently to the floor when Ana had sleep darted him in alarm.

Angela was fine, only had a slight concussion from the blow to her head. Nothing her medicine couldn't fix in a few days time.

Now, he was strapped in one of the plane seats, while everyone bustled around, getting into their seats for landing.

She looked over to Sombra, who was nonchalantly talking to Hana about her streams and how she acquired her fame.

Tracer didn't trust her easygoing mannerism for a second. There was too much they didn't know about her and her alliance with Talon clearly made everyone, but Lucio and Hana, nervous.

"Lena," Winston spoke, startling her from her thoughts. "We're landing. It's not that I don't trust Athena's autopilot, but some people would rather that you land the plane.

"Of course," she chirped, using her bubbly exterior to cover up her inner turmoil. She had to be strong for the team.

Tracer headed toward the front of the plane and sat down at the pilot seat.

_Deep breaths. Keep your chin up. Don't think about Slipstream. Nothing's going to happen. They're relying on you to land safely. Don't let them down._

She flipped off the autopilot switch and the plane descended to the vast snowy land, called Russia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pain is real. This is short cuz I cut it in two. 
> 
> (Edit: srry guys. 10hr late but still on time?)


	54. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snipers see all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more filler. Just one more after this and we'll get to Russia.

—Russian Airspace, Location Classified. 

Ana watched the rest of the team for the duration of the flight. She found out years ago just how much you could learn about someone's motives from watching their actions and the way they talked. 

Similarly to when she met Hanzo, all she saw in him was regretful, hollow shell of a man, who drank his memories away. She made it her job to help him. 

He avoided her at first, not wanting to talk to anyone and pulled out his prickly 'prince' exterior, was what McCree was calling it at the time, when anyone mentioned what happened with Genji. 

Hanzo opened up quickly, when Ana asked him to join her for tea. She cracked a single joke, saying that not all families get along, and that if she was siblings with her daughter, they would have killed each other many times over. 

They became fast friends after that, often joining each other on tea breaks to catch up or talk about whatever life was up to. 

They had both agreed that snipers hardly missed anything, in combat or visually. 

Now, Ana saw something else in her friend. He was struggling. 

Anyone would have said it was with what was happening with Genji, but she saw more under the Japanese man's skin. He would rub his tattooed arm whenever he got uncomfortable, then look away with disgust. After days, he would not even speak of what happened to Ana. 

She was sure that he had lost more than just the fight against Genji. She just wasn't sure what. 

Her gaze swept past Torbjorn and Reinhardt bickering about having to move and not being able to fit all of his workshop material into the plane. It was true, seeing how they only had two ships and had to take into account having space for people as well. 

Symmetra merely laughed, when they said they might not be able to fit all of her stuff onto the plane, and waved her prosthetic arm and all of her items dissolved into blue light. 

Ana looked to Hana, who was chatting with Sombra. She had bags under her eyes and her hands twitched once in a while. She knew that what happened in Korea was hurting her, but like many others, they hid what they truly felt. 

Hana was an old soul, seen too much death and destruction for her mere nineteen years of living, and yet she strived on, forging past everyone who thought her to be just a girl or too young. 

Was this what the world was doomed to? Drafting children, fresh from schools, to fight the wars they started?

She wished she could help her, but she knew of the Korean girl's pride, similar to how she was when she was younger. Hana wouldn't accept anyone's help, much less their pity for what she was dealing with, rather staking it out and dealing with life's hardships alone. Ana wanted to help, but knew she would be pushed away, Hana probably thinking that she thought her of a child, a minor, rather than an equal, a soldier. 

He gaze continued to wander, settling on the hacker. All Ana sees in 'Sombra' was an separate agenda, with nothing good planned for Overwatch. She had to be watched. 

She will not abandon her family like the last, leaving Jack and Reyes to flounder in the Swiss base. Her "death" was the seeming cause for their divide in friendship. 

Ana looked around once more at the faces around her. She will keep them safe. 

If it came to it, she will not hesitate this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that dva skins gonna cost me an arm but worth. 
> 
> After a shot ton of research, I found out that:
> 
> Average passenger plane speeds: 600mph or 965km/h or so
> 
> Gibraltar to Volskaya  
> 5425km = 5.62 hours so about 5:30hrs flight
> 
> Volskaya to That place  
> 815km = 0.84 of an hour so almost 1hr flight
> 
> So therefore I have come to the conclusion that the Overwatch crew are gonna hav a shitty 5hr ride to Russia. 
> 
> (Also Gibraltar is a real place in Europe next to Spain I think)


	55. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a bird! it's a plane! it's fluff!  
> it's a bunny chilling out with a frog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter for not posting yesterday.  
> >~<  
> 

—Russian Airspace, Location Classified. 

"So you're telling me-" Sombra frowned in disbelief- "That other than Pharah, Mercy, Soldier, Ana and possibly Reinhardt, that you're the only one with proper military training here?"

"Yeah," Hana scratched her neck awkwardly. "McCree was raised in a gang, the Shimada bros were trained by their family, Sayta was raised in Vishkar." She looked Sombra in the eyes. "You know this already."

"Yes, but I still thought that if you came here, they would—" The hacker paused, pressing something on her ear- "just wait a sec. Got a call from a friend."

She got up and left, leaving Hana sitting there awkwardly. She looked around the plane, her eyes settling on her mech. It was squished in the plane's lounge area, right next where she was sitting. 

"Lucio," Hana called, an idea forming in her head. "Can you help me a bit?"

He skated over with a smile. "Yes?"

"I want to get on top of my mech." She pointed to the private little shelf area created between the roof of the plane and the mech. 

"Sure." Lucio got down on one knee and interlocked his finger, creating 'stairs'. 

Hana stepped precariously on his knee then his hands, which he used to boost her up. She scrabble for a hold on the mech's shiny surface before her hands found a groove in the metal surface. Pulling herself up, she looked back down at Lucio with her hand outstretched. "Hey there's room for two."

"Don't mind if I do," he smiled warmly at her. "Watch this!"

Hana watched the DJ back up and launch himself forward, riding off the wall before jumping, and landing neatly on the mech. "Show off," she snorted, pushing him slightly. 

Lucio raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure you just ain't jealous?"

"I'm sorry but I think this mech has a one person seating limit. Get off, we're breaking the law."

They both laughed. 

Law, something they were both breaking currently, just by being with Overwatch. Although the newly reformed organization has been picking favours with companies like Vishkar, they were still on the bad side of many people. Even with good intentions, if any of them were caught, they would probably be arrested for operating illegally under the Petras Act. 

"So," Hana started, pinching his arm. "You gonna grab a parka in Russia or freeze your skinny flesh on your bones?"

Lucio poured at her. "That's not fair! Why do you get to sit in a giant mech that probably has it's own heating while I have to run around in these?"

"It's not all that warm. My hands stick out so I'm still cold," she pointed out. 

"Why don't we all get our own mechs like yours and storm Talon instead. We'll never die!"

Hana shifted uncomfortably. Did they only think she was useful because of her mech? No, such thoughts were pointless. 

"So, you used to cold weather?" He asked, noticing her discomfort and changing the subject. "Brazil, well the part I'm from, rarely drops below 20 degrees so I'm not really used to snow."

"Well, back at home, it would snow in winter like Russia," she thought, comparing the similarities between her home and the other country. Her mood suddenly soured. "They had giant omnics in Korea as well, but we couldn't kill it, only driving it away so it can come back each year, stronger, and attack us." Hana frowned, thinking back to the past time it had attacked her home. "It's probably gonna come back in the next month or two."

Lucio regarded her quietly before speaking. "And I thought my country had problems."

"Well there's North Korea as well. They should be helping us, but instead they try to take advantage when we're recovering between attacks," Hana mused. "Then there's him."

He followed her gaze to cyborg. "Are you-" Lucio frowned- "mad? He what he did technically counts as a terrorist attack."

"I don't know what to feel anymore. Talon, Overwatch, Meka. They're all groups with their own minds." She looked at Genji again. "It must be bad, not even being in control of your own body."

"Huh." 

They spent the next few minutes in silence, while Hana reapplied her pink makeup 'whiskers' to her cheeks and covered up her dark eye circles with concealer in the small compact mirror that she kept in her bag. "Get over 'ere." Hana snaked her hand into his jacket pocket and stole his phone. She raised it above their heads, pulling him into an embrace and snapped a selfie with his phone. 

"Hey!" Lucio yelped, trying to get away. The picture she took was frozen perfectly so his eyes were wide with alarm and his jaw slack open. "What are you doing? I wasn't ready!"

She smiled, adding a caption and avoiding his attempts to retrieve his phone back. "I'm sending a pic to our fans to let them know that we're not dead. We are supposed to be streaming at this time."

"Not that one! I look—" 

Hana hit the send button with a devilish grin on her face. "What were you saying?" She watched him slump back down on the mech in defeat. 

"I'm ruined." Lucio cover his face with both of his hands. "No one will ever like me again."

"Not true." She gave him a sly, side glance. "You still got Sayta."

"Hey- hey!" Lucio scowled. "We're sworn enemies. We're just working together. Coworkers," he decided. 

"That's not what it looked like in that jeep ride with McCree," Hana teased, remembering seeing them cling on to each other as McCree swerved and accelerated. 

"I used to watch your steams and think you were a nice person," he pouted, clearly embarrassed. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean when I roasted noobs that got in the way? Or the way I singlehandedly beat North Korea's three-man team then tainted their reputations, for being beat by a girl?"

Lucio stuck his nose in the air, acting all mighty and proud. "l am tired. I will sleep now." He rolled over and faced the wall, unable to keep the fit of quiet giggles from escaping. 

Hana smiled. She laid down and rubbed her tired eyes. There were still about four hours until they got there. She could use some rest. 

She shut her eyes and the darkness washed over her. 

~

Lucio jerked awake. 

The first thing he noticed was the plane was no longer moving and no one else was here. The second thing was that a red blanket thingy, that McCree wore all the time, was draped over him and he was still on the mech's roof. 

He registered those two facts in a split second then immediately noticed another body curled up next to him, and froze. He turned his head, slowly, seeing Hana sleeping peacefully next to him, her fingers twitching as if she was still gaming in her sleep. 

Lucio sighed in contentment and laid his head back down. Hana shifted behind him, snuggling her head into his back. 

He certainly didn't mind sleeping a bit longer~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. Literally stayed up till 3am studying. There was not time. Kinda. 
> 
> Soz what skins u guys hav from the event so far. (I has none). 
> 
> (I can't decide between bunnyribbit or symmphony help me!!)  
> (Edit: y'all wanna vote between the two?)


	56. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip McCree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually he doesn't die yet

—Volskaya Industries, Russia

"Welcome to Russia," General Katya Volskaya smiled, thin lipped at them. "A pleasure to have you with us. I hope your flight was, safe and eventful."

McCree watched her carefully, eyeing her stance and noting the careful, guarded expression on her face as she observed each party member of Overwatch. 

"The pleasure is ours." Ana smiled back, dipping her head respectfully. "We hope we can settle in peaceful terms within your country's boundaries."

"May I speak to the commanders in private, and come to proper terms for the duration of your stay?" General Volskaya asked, nodding to Zarya, who passed her to stand behind her. 

"Of course," Winston spoke up, moving to the front of where they were gathered. "Will we be unloading our equipment here or-"

"That shall be discussed," she commended, her eyes slightly widening with the sight of the thought to be fake, gorilla in front of her. She quickly composed herself before turning away, a few guards and Zarya following close behind.

Ana looked questionably at Winston. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"Yes, please," the gorilla shifted uncomfortably. "You and Soldier. I would like others' opinions on what we may talk about and someone else to be there to report back."

McCree understood. Winston meant he didn't want the group to be too separated just yet. They were still on unfamiliar ground, with guards watching them at every angle. 

"Very well," Ana looked at him. "McCree, keep the others together and don't forget the two in the plane." He nodded, rubbing his arms, which were slightly cold, due to his missing serpe which was currently in the plane with the sleeping Hana and Lucio. Soldier, Ana and Winston were lead to where General Volskaya had headed, flanked by guards on all sides. 

"Well," McCree turned to the rest of the group. "What now?"

"I would like to go back on the plane," Angela spoke up. "Brigitte and I have to finish up reattaching Zenyatta's limbs and testing them." The look in her eyes told him that she didn't trust the Russians to not at least try and snoop around their two planes, possibly taking her medical research. She'd probably check on Hana and Lucio as well. 

He nodded, letting her and the metalsmith go, and turned to the rest of them. "What now?"

"Excuse me," a man interrupted. He was wearing a nearly indistinguishable uniform to the rest of the guards, except for the two whit strips on his left shoulder. "I am Lieutenant Nikolai. I have been instructed to give a base tour to the ones who wish for one." His accent was thick, like English wasn't his first language. It probably wasn't. 

McCree smiled at him. "Thank you. We can't really pass down that offer."

"I would like to check on my brother," Hanzo interrupted suddenly. No one had noticed the Japanese man before, since he hadn't spoken the entire time on the plane. 

"I'll come with you."

Hanzo looked him in the eyes. "No, McCree. You have a duty to upkeep. Ana would be disappointed if she knew you just discarded her orders like that."

"Okay, fine," he grumbled, watching him leave. He wanted to help Hanzo. He just didn't seem to know that was wrong. 

"Lover's spat?" Fareeha asked from behind him, startling him with her hand suddenly on his shoulder. 

"No!" McCree turned away, flustered. "I'm with Genji."

She arched a delicate eyebrow at him. "Are you sure? 'Cause anyone can see that you got a thing for the older Shimada." She roughly shoved him with the hand on his shoulder. "Don't try and hold too many dragons," Fareeha warned before following the others who had already been lead away by the lieutenant. 

McCree stood there with his jaw gaping open before clamping it shut and running after the others. 

"Wait for me! I'm supposed to be your leader!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chinese New Year to those who celebrate it!!
> 
> (Apparently Ana has a new skin as well and it's creepy af. My fav skin now btw)
> 
> I don't like making ocs but sometimes it's necessary. Dw they won't be big roles.


	57. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea idk what this is about either.

—Volskaya Industries, Russia. 

"We will be supplying you with a Watchpoint within Russia's country boarders," General Volskaya spoke with an air of confidence. "We also wish to have every agent's profile logged into our systems."

"Of course-" Winston started. 

"No," Ana and Soldier spoke in unison. 

The general's eyes narrowed as she turned to face them. "You are within my country. Is it rude to ask for, say a passport, when traveling to other countries?"

"We can have our code names, and a photo. No more," Soldier spoke. "You have to let us have a decision to keep anonymous or not."

"And why is that?"

"Some of our agents have reasons not to want to have their faces exposed, or are wanted in various of places," Ana interjected, before a fight could start. "It would be rude to ask someone to expose their face."

"Your organization cannot be trusted if it is drowning in secrecy," General Volskaya spat. "My soldiers could contain you and hand you over to the UN."

"Ah, don't be a hypocrite, my friend," a voice spoke out. The five of them looked around nervously. "You've made more than enough lies for a lifetime. 

"Show yourself!" Zarya shouldered her particle cannon, her eyes flicking around the room. 

Sombra appeared in the middle of the room, shedding her invisibility cloak. "It's been a long time, my friend."

"You," General Volskaya frowned in disgust. She looked over to the Overwatch agents. "May I have some time alone to talk with her?"

"Of course," Ana spoke, giving Sombra a look that questioned what she was doing here. 

Sombra winked back at her. "Don't worry 'bout it. I got this under control."

Zarya escorted them to the door before handing them off to the guards which brought them here and going back into the room. The door slammed shut on their faces. 

"Well," Soldier started grimly. "That went well."

Winston sighed before starting to head back to the others. She patted Jack's back before following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired I just wanna ;-;
> 
> (Edit: Ayyy 69 kudos))


	58. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The edgelord is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz it's a filler.   
> Filler night.

—Talon base of operations, Egypt.  
3hrs prior. 

"Sombra," Reaper growled over the comm. "Where are you? They want to know what you've been up to."

"Chill, jefe. I'm just snooping 'round. Overwatch doesn't even know I'm here," the hacker lied. 

"Then where are they?" He growled. "We swept the entire Watchpoint in Gibraltar and found nothing."

"Awe," Sombra crooned, picked boredly at her nails. "You came back for me?"

He snorted. "As if."

"Oh, of course not. It's the cyborg isn't it? You definitely got attached," she teased. "Stick to the mission, we can't afford any distractions!" She imitated his voice, snickering. "You say that while staring at his ass."

"Sombra," Reaper growled again. 

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it," she sighed. "I'll just figure out where they're staying and come back."

"You better."

"Say hi to my favourite spider for me, okay Reaps? Sombra out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be after chapter 52. 
> 
> Okay I've hit a new low heh he whoops. This was supposed to be BEFORE the previous chapter but I somehow skipped it. I'm trying to pull things back together after Feb 1st things should pick back up. I got a interlude done and the next chapters written ahead and they r longer.


	59. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is just really emo.

—Volskaya Industries. 

Hanzo knelt down next to Genji's prone body in the ship they arrived in. He hadn't moved from when he last seen him. 

"I don't know if you can hear me but-" he started, feeling slightly foolish- "when I came here, I thought maybe, just maybe, I could redeem myself. I could help you out here and find a purpose in life again. Instead, I lost one of my dragons," Hanzo paused. "Knowing you, you would blame yourself and never forgive yourself. Don't. I deserved that for stealing yours. I guess we're even now."

He saw Angela and Brigitte helping Zenyatta back up to his feet at the other end of the plane. 

He didn't belong here, in Overwatch. He knew from the moment that Genji removed his face mask that night in Hanamura, he was a different Genji from the person he once knew. No longer the irresponsible playboy from the past, but rather a mature adult, who people looked up to. Hanzo will never figure out the inner peace Genji had to achieve in order to forgive him. 

Back then, he would have scoffed if anyone said that Genji would turn out to be a better, more successful person then him. But looking here, he had built something Hanzo would never had, even with all the money, or power he made. 

"You healed and forgave me, telling me to forgive myself. I don't know how, but you found the strength here, with your family. I don't belong here with them. I don't deserve your forgiveness yet you encourage me to be with your family- be happy," Hanzo's voice broke at that. His chest felt tight. "I don't know how, but I will make this work. I don't hold any grudges against you for my dragons. You shown me kindness, even when I didn't deserve it, and a purpose in life. I shall repay that debt."

Memories of when they were younger came to mind. They were very close back then, sometimes Genji would come to his room during lightning storms when he was scared or to play video games together. The divide that started to split them was the death of their mother, not their father. Their father, deep within his grief, pulled more responsibility onto Hanzo, leaving him little to no room to spend with his brother. 

It was never Genji's fault that he was irresponsible, or used their money on parties, drugs or sex. It was Hanzo's. He should have reined in his wayward younger brother, taught him a lesson. No matter how much he told himself it was Genji's fault after his death, he couldn't stand even holding a sword again. He had abandoned everything he worked his entire life for, just for a man he thought he slew. 

Hanzo realized now, how ironic the entire situation was back then, looking at it now. At schools, they were taught that if anyone offered you drugs, you walked away. The Shimada Clan trafficked weapons, humans, drugs, anything, you just had to name the right price. Genji did exactly that, he tried to walk away. He died for it. 

A grim smiled touched Hanzo's face, and he stood, thinking back over the past days, unconsciously rubbing his right, exposed arm. "McCree-san and the others have been kind to me, but I will not take more from you than I already have." Hanzo stood an bowed his head at his brother. "You have shown me mercy when you could have easily killed me. I own you a lot. You won't regret that decision."

He expected Genji to reply, but nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the sweet sound of a quad rez. Finally found the courage to play comp again and gained 200sr (then dropped again by 50 whoops)
> 
> Triple tank works in low tiers!! And this poor platinum Reinhardt (who somehow got into a low gold-high silver game) I pocketed said I was the best Ana he ever had!! #feelsgoodman
> 
> I also bullied this reaper that entire game cuz every time he ulted I slept him up to the point where he came across the map just to kill me. (Thank god for that Reinhardt)


	60. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy for the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp exams r done. phew. now back to writing.

—Volskaya Industries, Russia

"Okay, slowly." Angela help the monk sit up. "Don't want to accidentally break anything right away. I learned that when helping Genji get used to his body."

"Thank you, Doctor," Zenyatta bowed his head gratefully at her. "And I am afraid I do not know your name," he spoke forgivingly to Brigitte. 

She laughed, brushing the monk's apology aside. "It's fine. Call me Brigitte." The metalsmith held her hand out to him and he shook it. 

"It is a pleasure."

"Does everything seem alright so far?" She asked, assessing everything on his schematics with a keen eye. "Do you feel well enough to stand?"

"Yes doctor. I think you both did a wonderful job repairing me. I feel like a new omnic."

Angela went through the list, flexing his limbs and checking his circuitry, eventually covering his entire body. "Okay, you're good." She smiled in relief as Brigitte helped him to his feet. "Oh, yes. Does your floating ability work?"

Zenyatta sat down, crossed his legs and wobbly began to levitate off the ground. Brigitte caught him before he tipped over. "I think I will stick to walking for now."

She nodded, mentally noting down to try and fix that. "Do you have any other questions, complains or anything to report?" She asked. 

"No, I am afraid not," he spoke, tilting his head, in an equivalent of an omnic smiling. "I thank you and Brigitte again for repairing me again."

"Say this is paying you back for helping Genji to who he is now." Angela smiled back at him. "I'll check up on him now."

"Oh, Genji. Is he alright?" Zenyatta asked, gripping the edge of her jacket, expressing concern for his student.

"He is not-" she frowned- "hurt." She thought back to the scuffle in the hallway, then waking up with Tracer fussing over her and Genji being held in Reinhardt's tight grip. "Although I don't know emotionally."

He nodded, letting go of her jacket. "I'll have a talk with him after, then," Zenyatta conceded. "Maybe I can help him regain inner peace."

Angela nodded and turned to leave. She spotted Hanzo get up from Genji's side and frowned when she thought she saw him dash and hand across his face, perhaps wiping away tears? The doctor approached him, purposely clicking her heels on the ground not to startle him. 

"Doctor," he greeted. "Can I help you?"

Are you okay? She thought. His face haunted her. He looked terrible, the bags under his eyes were more noticeable, and his skin seemed less coloured than usual. Even the hairs on his head seemed more grey. 

"I am fine," he replied, curtly. "It's Genji you should worry about."

Unknowingly, she had spoken that out loud. "Hanzo," she pleaded. "You can trust me. I'm a doctor. Anything you tell me is confidential between us."

The archer continued to look at her with tired eyes before giving in. "My dragon is gone. Genji and I are even now."

"Dragon?" She asked. She had seen the Shimada brothers' dragons before, but rarely and only in battle. Angela knew that Hanzo had two while Genji only had one. No one questioned why before, only grateful that the dragons were on their side, rather than against them. 

"Yes, we both had two, once," He started, his eyes distant. "Genji lost one of his when I tried to murder him. I lost one when we recently fought. Now we both have one." He let out a bitter bark of laughter. "I wonder who our father would be more disappointed in, now." Hanzo's gaze dropped back to his brother. "I just wish-" he sighed- "he deserves so mich better."

"You're one of us now," Angela gripped his shoulder. "We'll get though this together, Hanzo. As a family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's a sign. I got the legendary dva skin and I'm so happy!! It was even right after I won and got 2 play of the matches!!  
> Imma dva main now!! (Rip my 50hrs on mercy and 30hrs on gonji)
> 
> (Blizzard pls nerf lootboxes)
> 
> Does anyone still read this? Cuz some ppl see the 60 chapters and run away. #riprndom2k17


	61. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCrees still kinda clueless even tho he's like 35.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late whoops

—Russian Airspace, Location Unknown. 

"No way," McCree scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Seriously!" Hana squeaked, pushing Lucio aside and continued to tell the story. "The guard dude led the rest of you away but me and Lucio-"

"Lucio and I," Angela interrupted from across the room. 

"-decided to snoop around," she continued like she didn't hear her at all. "We found a door and managed to get into it. It was a security footage place with cameras recordings and everything. We saw our commanders get pushed out the door and Sombra and her-" she meant General Volskaya- "talking and she looked really mad."

"Then Sombra booped her on the nose," Lucio laughed. "And they came to some kinda agreement."

McCree shook his head unbelieving at the two. They had already started the trip to the new Watchpoint. Ana, Soldier and Winston had come back from the room not knowing what to say when Sombra appeared out of nowhere and announced that they could keep their identities, will have full control over the Watchpoint and can operate separately from the Russian forces. Most of them had reacted suspiciously at that, with right reason, not knowing how she managed to sway the General like that. 

Hana snickered again, before spotting Sombra and dragging Lucio to her with another flurry of questions. 

McCree sighed. At this rate he would go crazy. He felt trapped and confined in the ship's small lounge area, Hanzo refused to talk to him and Genji- well, couldn't. The frustration that built up within him for the past week started to come out again. Why couldn't anything go right? He didn't feel the hand on his shoulder before it spun him around. 

"McCree, why are you tearing your own hair out?" He met Ana's level gaze, concern written all over her face. 

"It's just-" Did he need another person to worry for his sanity? Angela, Fareeha. They seemed to worry enough already. He was a grown man, damnit. He could take care of himself. "There's a lot going on."

"Perhaps you need someone to talk to?"

McCree gave her a tired smile. "I think I would go find someone else to bother. I already gave you enough trouble when you tried to rein me in back in the Blackwatch days."

"Aho," Ana backed off. "I was not offering my help. I was just suggesting talking to someone who was going through the same thing as you. Thank you but no thanks. I went through enough of your drama for a lifetime, young man."

He took partial offence to that, but smiled nonetheless. "Then who do you suggest?"

"Well, Jack told me that Lena may need my guidance because she thinks Amélie can still be saved. But as I said, enough drama for me."

"Amélie?" McCree frowned. That name was familiar. "Oh, do you Widowmaker?"

"Yes."

"The same Widowmaker that took your eye?"

"Yes."

"Oh, you mean her!" McCree smiled, slightly teasing. "The only person to ever outsnipe the great Ana Amari-"

"McCree, that's enough."

He looked at her face which was warm and open only moments ago, now cold and expressionless. It never occurred to him that this was still a sensitive subject for her, and his face went red. He remembered now. Widowmaker killed her own husband, Gérard Lacroix, a close friend of Ana's. Of course this was a sensitive subject to her. 

"Um, I'll go talk to Lena now." He covered his face and ran to the cockpit, hoping no one could see his mortified expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My writing is really inconsistent in the beginning chapters and now I actually hav paragraphs. I dare say that I finally got English figured out. Also not my first language so ;))))
> 
> Hana's too smart for all these nerds. 
> 
> Goodnight :D


	62. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introspection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has no sense of time.

—Russian Airspace, Location Unknown. 

The door to the cockpit opened and Tracer turned her head to look at who it was. "McCree?" He looked guilty, like he just committed a crime. She activated the autopilot and turned to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Lena," he sat down on the co-pilot chair next to her. "I screwed up real bad. I don't know what to do."

"Whatcha mean, luv? Is this about Genji?" Tracer frowned, leaning forward on her seat. 

"It's-" McCree started. He frowned, seeming like he was trying to word his sentence properly. "It's kinda both of the Shimadas."

She quirked up an eyebrow, a smile evident on her face. "Ah, so you finally gonna decide on which Shimada you like better?"

"Lena!" He groaned, covering his face with his arm. "It ain't like that. I'm with Genji."

"Are you now?" Tracer smiled devilishly. "You still never explained what to me what I interrupted on the couch back in Gibraltar."

McCree pouted. "Ana said I could come to you for help, but you're just as bad as Fareeha."

Her face softened up. "McCree, it's not the end of the world. Just trust your instincts. Who do you like better, or be willing to spend time with more?" Her face brightened up with glee. "Who do you think of when you sleep and wake up?"

"I don't know!" He whined. "How did you choose between your girlfriend and that other girl?"

"Oh, you mean Emily?" Tracer frowned. "Well, I was with Chloe at first," she sighed. "Then I started seeing her. I guess my mind just thought that if I really loved him, I wouldn't be seeing Emily in secret."

"So, you're saying that I should be with Hanzo instead?" McCree deadpanned. "'Cause whatever I'm doing is technically cheating on Genji and I have no remorse so I should just date Hanzo instead?"

"Oi, don't do anything on my account," She laughed, her tone teasing. "I don't need some angry dragons on my ass!"

He groaned again and leaned back on the chair. "How's Emily anyway? Now that we're moving to Russia permanently, how'd you gonna see her?"

Tracer but her lip nervously. "Well, this is where we always come to terms in our relationship. She thinks I'm doing good for the world, but she doesn't really agree on me working illegally with Overwatch. Either way, we both know it's safer for her to stay in London."

"Hmm. You seemed to have everything sorted out for you, don't ya?" McCree nodded slowly at her. "Oh, yes, Ana said you wanted to talk about Widowmaker?"

"It's just- well- I don't know, McCree. Amélie wasn't a bad person. I doubt she's still in there after she killed Mondatta, but I gotta, right? We were friends," she sighed, slumping slightly in her seat. "I don't got everything figured out. I'm just trying to hold it all together just like the rest of you."

"Overwatch is a mess, ain't it?" McCree mused. "Not-so-dead-soldiers, cyborgs, time jumpers, criminals, we're trying to save the world, yet we can't even save ourselves."

"I miss the old days, McCree. The fame, the glory of feeling like we were doing something good for the world. I miss it all." Tracer leaned onto the chair. "Now were just here, trying to stop something greater than us, and we're alone. No funds, no nothing. Sometimes, I wonder if the Recall was a good idea."

"Lena," McCree winced. "We are helping the world. We're the only ones that can. Most companies are already corrupted by Talon and were the only ones that are willing to stop them."

"They all do it for the money or greed. Tracer sighed, and looked out the window. "One could only hope we can stop them. We're too small."

"What do you mean?"

"There's only like sixteen of us, McCree. Were up against an entire army who have near unlimited funds."

"Not true. We aren't alone." She saw him shake his head. "We got Vishkar 'cause of Symmetra, Helix 'cause of Fareeha, and now we got Volskaya on our side. We ain't alone, Lena. Talon's got it coming."

"Can I- can I have some time alone to think?" Tracer asked. She just couldn't keep up with all this, her, the girl with time on her side. The irony caused a small smile to appear on her face. 

"Yea, of course. I got my own dragons to fight," McCree smiled at his own attempt to pun. "Call me if you get too bored here, okay?" She nodded with confirmation, and he left, leaving the cockpit feeling twice as empty and lonely than before. 

"Hey, Athena?"

"Yes, Agent Tracer?"

"Do me a favour and call Emily please," she spoke while disengaging the autopilot. "I need to blow off some steam."

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (K so this chapter says Tracer chose Emily over some random OC I just made up on the spot. Id remember but I don't think that she was confirmed lesbian or bisexual so pls pls don't be mad. It's jus some plot I tried to throw in!!)
> 
> Lowkey scratches gold and drops back to silver ;-; (rip 1997sr)


	63. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana the explorer + Lucio.

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia. 

"It's huge," Hana mouthed in awe. Lucio stood next to her, equally amazed by the size of the new Watchpoint. They had just landed and started to unload their luggage from the plane. "It makes Gibraltar look like a small house." 

True to her word, the Russians had refashioned one of their abandoned, old military base and renovated for their purposes.

She and Lucio were quick to explore, weaving in and out rooms and trying to map out the place. To their surprise and glee, they found the recreational room was packed to the brim with games, pool table and consoles. The next room contained sport courts and practice ranges, with an additional room thrice as large as the first, for mission simulations. 

Their own rooms were a wonder as well. Each containing large, king size beds, TVs and their own personal mini kitchenettes. Everyone's room looked as they were specifically designed and coloured for them, Hana's having a gaming chair and monitor, while Lucio had a sound booth, for recording his music. They were also given cards, with different security accesses, enabling them to unlock different rooms, or lounges, specifically for them. The main kitchen had a unlimited fountain drinks and cupboards and refrigerators packed to the brim with all types of food, healthy or not. 

They were not alone in the base, often encountering janitors or other personnel who were eager to help them with their needs. 

"This is something else," Lucio shook his head after they hoarded all the Doritos from the kitchen. They found a hidden away loft in the recreational room, where they knew, at first sight, they would spend a lot of their time in. 

"Agreed," Hana sighed in comfort, sinking deeper into the beanbag chairs they dragged up there. "These people are packing' the bills we didn't have back at the other base. I mean, look at the rec room! It like four times the size of the one we had before."

"I wonder how the others are settling in."

"Really?"

"Nah, not really." She tossed him a controller. "I think I owe you a rematch from that last time I kicked your ass."

"Did not!" Lucio laughed, catching it with a practiced ease. "Game on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye I'm on time for once!!
> 
> So turns out that Kazan was one of the closest majour cities to Volskaya. Apparently that is a real place too. Would be about an hr flight. 
> 
> Also when Overwatch was recalled, they probably hade lik 0 funds so they probably reused the things that were 10 yrs old and covered in peanut butter. 
> 
> (Interlude next chapter)


	64. Interlude: Kidnaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio: concert at kings roww.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!! (Also, not related to what currently is happening in the story)
> 
> I decided to post this here. Request for Carol A.
> 
> ~~Also found[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9414254)~~

"Mr. Dos Santos, please, we have to go," Soldier spoke in his ear, more of a command than a request.

Lucio sighed. Overwatch had finally let him go touring again, in hopes of expanding their name. Not without protection of course, seeing how the Jack Morrison was standing behind him, minus the visor and with some brown hair dye and makeup to cover up his scars. Other members were also present, guarding his room and out of sight.

But of course on his first concert this happens. A fight or what seems like some anti-omnic supporters were trying to stir up some trouble at the edge of the crowd.

They walked through the crowd of fans, the hired security trying to hold them back, while they screamed his name and reached out for him.

Soldier ushered him into a car and told the driver to go. He watched out at the fans break past the security line and run after the car, holding banners of his name and other things.

The roads were thankfully cleared out on Kings Row normally crowded streets for his concert and they drove away in record time.

Lucio sighed in content when they turned onto a highway and lost sight of his fans. He'd have to make a apology to all the people who came from all around the world just to see his concert then have it be cut short.

"Hey, Jack," He spoke up to the man sitting across from him. "Why'd we have to leave so early? Couldn't security deal with a couple thugs?"

"I'm sorry, Lucio," Soldier sighed. "Winston reported a Talon sighting nearby with an EMP. He thought they were going to use it on your omnic fans, and we couldn't let that happen. Your fans would understand, seeing what happened to Mondatta."

He nodded, understanding. "So if I left, the crowds would disperse and they Talon wouldn't use it because there won't be enough people to witness it."

"Correct." Soldier looked out the window. "D.Va, Mercy, Genji, Reinhardt, Ana and Pharah had been sent out to intercept it so we should be fine, but that did leave us with less security at your hotel."

"That's fine," Lucio smiled. "I can defend myself." He gestured to his sonic amplifier and his crossfade suit. "'Sides, I got you and some others there, right?"

He nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Zaryanova, Torbjorn and I would be there."

"Great," Lucio sighed, stretching his arms and legs. "Can you wake me up when we get there?" There was still an hour drive.

"Of course."

He turned over and shut his eyes, the exhaustion taking over, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

—

At the hotel, a few people recognized him and begged him for a selfie and autographs, not ever think that they would meet him in person.

Lucio couldn't deny them no matter how tired he was. Meeting his fans was always a nice wake up call, bring him back to reality that people looked up to him, so he needed to be strong.

When he finally got back to his room, he took a quick shower, dressed lightly in his pyjamas, and collapsed on the bed.

He just wanted to sleep. The bed was so comfy and his back hurt from the long car ride, but he still had to take off his prosthetics. He reached over and detached the latches near his waist, and with a hiss, he pulled them off.

Lucio's crossfade suit worked somewhat like pants. Taking them off would expose what was left of his legs and his more 'precious' parts.

He looked down at his two stump legs, which ended mid-thigh. It was a wonder that he had survived, after he ran through the those beam turrets Vishkar had set out during the raid, considering that they went through two of his major arteries.

He sighed, remembering the raid on Vishkar's base in his hometown, Rio de Janeiro. Unconsciously, he traced the scars on his legs before pulling on a pair of sports pants.

Lucio rolled over on the too big, king sized bed. It was so soft.

He was much more comfortable now.

—

Lucio woke suddenly when the widow exploded open. He rubbed his eyes, trying to properly wake up. What was happening?

He instinctively reached for his sonic amplifier, which he left on the nightstand. He used his leg stumps to propel himself forward when the barrel of a gun pressed on the back of his neck.

"Don't move," the person growled. The person's voice sounded still somewhat young but definitely masculine. "Put your hands where I can see them."

"I can't do both at the same time, sir," he joked nervously.

His resort was met with a blow to the back of his head, making him fall forward onto the bed.

Lucio winced as the world spun around. He vaguely felt his forearms being tied behind him and a bag thrown over his head.

The person slung him over his shoulder and quickly bashed the handle of the gun on his head when he struggled.

"Be a good person and stop struggling, please. My orders were to bring you back alive, not necessarily in one piece. It would only hurt more for you."

The words sunk in. His orders? Who would want to kidnap him? Vishkar? Talon? He sighed. A lot of people would kidnap celebrities for ransoms.

He felt the chilly winter air of King's Row hit his skin, easily going past his thin pyjamas. What was he doing? A rope was secured around his body, tying him to the man.

He was planning to climb down the building!

Lucio had witnessed the Shimada brothers doing such feats before, but only because they had trained since they were children.

The wind howled at his back as they made their slow decent. Twice, had the person slipped, before the sobs started to rack his body. The reality of being kidnapped hit him.

This was happening. This was real.

He was tied onto someone attempting to climb down the tallest hotel in King's Row. The tears dripped down his face as the sobs shook his body.

"Stop moving," the man growled again, his voice strained.

After what seemed like hours, the person reached the ground, taking a short break before setting out again, with Lucio slung helplessly over his shoulder.

A headache starting to form from the thoughts plaguing his mind and the bruises he knew that would be there.

This never would have happened, if his entire team was here.

Genji was stationed on the roof above him, almost always there and never missing a thing. Ana was in the hotel across from him, easily seeing anything happening in his room and able to help with her deadly accurate sniper. Reinhardt had the room next to him, only separated by a paper thin wall.

So many things. It just so happened that they were sent to intercept a Talon EMP bomb.

His chances of being rescued were low, seeing how the team wasn't back from the mission and Lucio telling Jack to take a break before he went to his room.

That only left Torbjorn and Zarya, both whom probably wouldn't like him because he was an omnic supporter. He had to admit that they both did have bad pasts with fighting omnics.

The man stopped at what seemed like an alleyway, from the dank smell and odour, and dropped him roughly to the ground, his head bouncing off the concrete with a crack.

Pain blossomed on the back of his head, and he felt the bag continue to get more wet from the mixed blood and tears.

Lucio's mind started to get hazy, a white noise was blanking out his thoughts.

"I brought him to the location," a voice cut through his consciousness. "I'm waiting."

Shortly, footsteps approached.

"Are you sure that's who we asked for?" A new voice asked.

"Yes."

The bag was pulled off his head, leaving him blinking in the too bright light. There were people around him, still nothing but blurry shapes in his vison.

Someone stepped forward, sporting a familiar blue white uniform, and held his chin, looking him over before speaking. "Yes, this is Lucio Correia dos Santos, alright. Remarkable job, really. How did you managed to get out of there alive?" He got up and faced the man who kidnapped him. "Most of my finest men I sent, died. The ones who did come back, went mad, speaking of ninjas and dragons."

"Where's my payment?"

"Payment?" A laugh. "You expected us to actually pay you?"

A pause. "Yes–?"

"Look, you are clearly new in this business, kid, so I'll give you an offer. You leave, and never mention a word of this, or we'll kill you. Your choice."

"What- You can't just- I did the job you asked of me. I risked my life climbing fifty floors! You can't just brush me aside like that."

The man gave one of his people a nod and a gun fired off. His kidnapper's body fell to the ground, blood pooling around him from the hole between his eyes.

"No!" Lucio gasped and scrambled backwards, as well as he could with his hands tied and stumps for legs. "Why'd you kill him?" He stared down at the body, suddenly aware that this was a lot more serious than he thought if this person -no, he was a monster- would just murder people who worked for him.

"Can't have any loose ends," the man smirked down at him.

He nervously met the man's gaze. "What do you want?" He asked warily. "Money?"

"No, no. This is more than a ransom," the man smiled back at him. "This is revenge, you would call it."

His uniform suddenly seemed really familiar, the "V" symbol over his heart struck something inside of him.

"Vishkar," he mouthed, silently. "Is this about the raid on your base?"

"Bingo," the man nodded, pacing around him. "Ever since your little 'revolution' in Rio de Janeiro, people have come to see us as a corporation bent on profit. We simply strive to help the world like you do, yet you fight against us, rather than with us."

"Help the world?" Lucio spat, anger rising within him. "You enslaved my people, using them for cheap labour and took their lives from them. You destroyed our homes. That wasn't helping us. You were making room for yourselves."

"Tsk, tsk," the man shook his head. "I am here to make you an offer—"

"Like the one you made him?" Lucio gestured toward the kidnapper's body, lying still on the floor. "I'd rather die." He tried to look the man bravely in the eye, but he was sure his shaking form would gave him away.

"Very well," the man sighed. "We could have made a deal, but there is no loss. We would be eliminating a criminal after all, from the technology you stole from us." He pulled out a small pistol. "Remember this is your choice."

Lucio screwed his eyes shut, tears leaking through his eyelids. This was how he was going to die. In an alleyway, with some people he didn't know.

The gun fired, twice, yet he felt no pain. He heard the man give out a frustrated growl. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

He reluctantly opened and eye to see a transparent blueish purple barrier surrounding him, effectively blocking the bullets.

Lucio only remembered one person with that type of weapon.

"Let him go," a voice rang out, clear in the small alleyway. Their ascent was thick and familiar. "My strength is much greater than yours, combined."

All the men turned around, their guns trained on the opposing figure behind them.

Standing tall, with her heavy Particle Cannon, in her 6'5" glory, Zaryanova loomed over the Vishkar agents.

"Fire!" The man shouted. His men quickly pulled the trigger, trying to outgun the Russian weightlifter, but she was quicker. The bullets bounced off her barrier and she let out a wicked grin.

"Огонь по готовности!" A black orb flew out from her cannon and landed at their feet, creating a gravity barrier, trapping them all inside. It was impossible to escape, in the narrow alleyway, yet Lucio didn't get caught into the gravity because of the barrier still around him. She shot out an explosive charge at them, effectively knocking them all out. The gravity orb faded away and the men slumped into a messy pile.

"Are you okay?" Zarya asked, worry written on her expression.

He looked up at her in awe. "How did- that was- wow," he winced out the last word as his head started to throb again.

She set her canon to the side and undid his bindings. "Looks like I will have to carry you."

"Maybe," he mumbled, as she slung her particle cannon over her shoulder and picked him up, like he didn't weigh more than a feather. The adrenaline from before faded, leaving him even more tired than the night before.

"I've got you covered," Zarya looked down at him. "Rest easy."

Lucio smiled at her, weary and torn, but grateful, needless to say. The last thing he saw before slipping into sleep again was comforting glow of Zarya's pink hair.

She'll keep them both safe.

He could trust her.

—

Lucio woke up in a different hotel bed, not as big as his, but just as comfy.

This wasn't his room.

He started to get up, but winced when his head throbbed again, then settled for rolling over instead.

Zarya sat on a chair with her arms crossed. She was facing the bed, asleep, with her Particle Cannon resting at her feet.

This must be her room, then.

He tried to move again, only causing the bed to creak, waking her up. Zarya's eyes immediately focused on him then softened.

"Are you okay?" She mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep. "I can call the doctor if you need."

"No, I'm fine," he felt the back of his head, which was bandaged up. "What happened?"

"Ah, last night," Zarya seemed pleased with herself. "The diner was still open and I thought you might have wanted food so I came up to find you. You didn't answer the door so I broke it open and saw the broken window."

"You broke open my door?" He frowned with trying to comprehend that fact. "But it was a solid metal door!"

Zarya simply shrugged. "It was just a small feat. Nothing compared to what I can lift." She flexed one or her arms as if to show him.

Lucio stared, just a bit too long, in awe. He had to admit, that was a sight to see. "Still, how did you find me?"

"You fell asleep with your comm in your ear-" she pointed to the object on the nightstand- "If you didn't, you would have been killed," she deadpanned. "Very lucky indeed."

He laughed nervously at his, for once, appreciated forgetfulness.

"I brought you back afterwards," Zarya continued. "The others have came back at the time and was worried because they saw the state of your door and window. The doctor patched you up and I brought you here."

"In your room?" Lucio asked. "Why not mine?"

"Because you don't have a door and a window," she smirked. "Also, I wanted to make sure they didn't try to come back so I stayed."

"Oh, well I thank you then-" he cut off with a yawn.

Zarya smiled down at him and got up to leave. "I'll let you rest."

"Wait!"

She paused at the door.

"I think I owe you dinner," Lucio blurted out.

Zarya raised an eyebrow, slyly at him. "Then I have no choice to accept."

He watched her leave with his cheeks flushed.

What did he get himself into?

 

(Then they had a completely unromantic, awkward dinner because of all the Overwatch agents pressed up against the glass of the fancy restaurant watching their every move.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> KINDA


	65. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji.

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia. 

Genji's room was too quiet. He didn't like the way it was. No one was here, if anything would happen again. He remembered his hands around Angela's neck, choking her while she clawed at his arms. 

Why did he do that? Why didn't he stop?There wasn't any answer he could make. 

He rocked back and forth, his knees drawn up to his chest. He was tired, he wanted to sleep. His thoughts started to wander, a quiet calm resting over him. 

They left him unsupervised, again. He could run. He could do anything, yet they seemed to trust him. Even blind, he could probably eventually make his way out, or do some damage. He thought back to Cowboy- no, McCree. Was it right, lying to him like that? And Hanzo, what was he so angry about again? He just wished all his problems could go away. 

Go away. He could make that happen, couldn't he? The thought of his problems dropping dead to the ground sent a pleasant chill down his spine. He could tackle them one by one, clean up what he meant to kill in the first place. The thrill of the kill. Now, he just needed a weapon, or better yet, a blade. 

The thoughts of death came so fast and easily to him, like it did years ago, right after he died. The anger sparked in him again, igniting the old flames. Yes, he'll get rid of his problems, one by one. 

A knock on the door startled Genji out of his thoughts. "Yes?" He muttered, unsure. 

"May I come in?" An infuriating calm voice spoke up from outside. Whoever it was seemed to take his silence for a yes, and opened his door and entered. "Genji, are you well?"

Apparently it was the same omnic that floated off the ground that he fought. "Who are you?" Genji asked, skeptical of talking to yet another person. He still was wary of communing to others so soon, after trusting Cowboy. Look where that got him. 

"I am Zenyatta," It's voice was distinctively masculine. "And I'm here to help you, whether you like it or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenny ain't takin shit for an answer.
> 
> (Le gasp! 76 kudos!! Writing a soldier 76 chapter now ◕‿ ◕)


	66. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wars fought over peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILL IN THE BLANK!!
> 
> Mc______!!

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia.

McCree found him in the kitchen, huddled over a pile of small bags, placing them carefully in a metal box. "Hanzo?"

The other man whipped around, his eyes narrow. "Oh, McCree. It's you."

"Somethin' wrong, darlin'?" Hanzo looked really tense, his eyes wary and his fists clenched. He seemed to be trying to hide the small bags behind him. "What are those?"

"Nothing important," he replied, warily watching the cowboy. 

"C'mon Han, you can trust me-" He tried to push past him just to be pushed away from the counter. He ducked left then swept back to the other side, but Hanzo just kept him away, nimbly pushing him to the side. "What are you hiding? If that is a danger to the base I can't let you keep it."

Hanzo's fist collided with his face, and he fell back with surprise. McCree quickly got back to his feet and swiped an arm over his nose. He fell into a fighting stance and faced the other man. "Okay, now you're gonna get it."

They fought just like they spared. Hanzo, the swifter one, got in more strikes than he, but when McCree hit, he delivered stronger hits. He got one in, in the square of Hanzo's face and he went down, just for a moment. He looked over to the small bags in triumph- and stopped. 

"T-tea bags?" He panted in confusion. McCree went over and picked one up. "We fought over- tea bags?"

Hanzo got up, winced and rubbing his bruised face. "Yes, What did you think they were?" He snapped, clearly annoyed. 

"B-but you were-" McCree shook his head. What was happening? "I thought those were some kinda crazy illegal drugs," he laughed. The reality of the situation hit him. They fought each other over tea bags. That was officially a new low, even for him. "And you were trying to hide them."

Hanzo rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Why'd the hell are ya so defensive of your tea?" McCree asked, bewildered. "It's not like anybody's gonna steal 'em."

"You know nothing," Hanzo growled. His eyes flicked back and forth between the door and McCree. "You weren't there when they did it."

"They? What?" Sputtered McCree. "Don't ya go around telling people that there's a tea thief somewhere in the base?"

"I can't take any risks." Hanzo turned around and placed the rest of the tea packets into the box. "Now, what did you come to talk to me about?"

"Well…" McCree's face flushed, thinking carefully of his next actions. If he was going to confess his feelings, it shouldn't be right after they fought over something random. He'd rather face the doctor's wrath than deal with this. "We should go see Angie first for your nose."

"My—?" Hanzo reached up to his face and paused, feeling blood slowly coming from his nose. "Oh. Right." 

He had hit him in the face, a bruise already forming over the bridge of his nose and his left cheekbone. McCree wasn't fairing any better, his jaw sore from where Hanzo had hit him back. 

"Warning you, she will not be happy to see us hurt so soon after we just got here," McCree sighed. "Let's try not to tell her that we fought over tea?"

"Hm, ironic, isn't it?" He snorted. 

"What is?"

"Amari-san always to have peace over tea instead of fighting," Hanzo smiled fondly at him before picking the box up and turning to leave. "But no matter. We will deal with this together."

McCree watched him walk away, a red flush creeping up his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I using the Japanese honorifics right?? Idk anything bout that culture :")
> 
> Also, we r 60 chapters in, yet for whatever the hell I planned (why did I do this again??!) we aren't even a halfway to the ending XD


	67. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No downtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Finger guns* you know that spray that Reinhardt and Zarya have and they can put together?

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia. 

Angela slumped next to Fareeha on the couch. 

"What's wrong?" The Egyptian asked, moving over and making room for her girlfriend. 

"Men," she sighed, resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "They seem to fight over the worst things."

"Lemme guess," Fareeha looked down at her. "McCree?"

"Oh, how did you know?" She snorted sarcastically. "Being the medic here seems to also mean that you never get breaks."

As if on que, Ana walked in, an annoyed expression on her face. "Angela, I need your help."

"What now?" Angela groaned, burying her face into Fareeha's neck and she patted her back sympathetically. "Just leave me be!"

"Well, Reinhardt sprained his arm again," Ana sighed. "That old man never learns to give up."

"What did he do?" Fareeha asked her mother, a quizzical expression on her face. "And who could hurt him anyway? He's built like a- well, building."

Ana sighed again. "Zarya challenged him to an arm wrestling contest and a lot of people were watching and betting. His pride didn't let him turn down the offer."

"Let's just say that his skull is thicker than his arms, then." Angela got up with a tired look on her face and yawned. "Where is he?"

"In your office."

"Right." She turned to leave, stretching her arms above her head, when she stopped, upon hearing Fareeha's question.

"Mother," she started. "Who won?"

"Hm?"

"The arm wrestling contest."

"Ah, yes." Ana smiled, quirking an eyebrow up. "Zarya did, of course. After all, he was the one to get hurt."

With that, Angela left, having another person to check up on, and cheer up. Men like Reinhardt didn't fare well after their pride was damaged. Children, all of them, she thought. McCree, Reinhardt, Jack. Even Torbjorn. They all needed her care and guidance. 

Overwatch was just like one big, dysfunctional family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ok, I know, I know. I missed yesterday's chapter and excuses r just excuses. Yesterday I planned the next 20 chapters cuz shit is finally happening again. There's a plot now, instead of me just writing something then realizing that doing that would make last chapter not make sense and go back to change it, then realize that I posted that already.)
> 
> I'm in the part of the story where I can say that I can end this in 10 chapters, but updating twice a week instead of daily, but have longer chapters. Not sure if I'll continue this of do that instead tho :/


	68. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hackers getting hacked with pro hacking tips to kickstart your hacking experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia. 

Sombra frowned, starting at the screen before her. She was checking up on Talon's activity and noticed something odd. There were huge data files being transferred in and out of the Talon base, which usually was normal, because she was the one doing it. But now, she was in Russia, sitting in front of a computer screen, not in their bases. 

Seems like they had improved their security as well. Firewalls were put up where all the previous 'weak spots' were and something was constantly monitoring it's hardware, preventing any breaches. 

But she was Sombra, the best of the best. There wasn't anything she couldn't hack into. She cracked her knuckles and began, leaning back onto her chair. Her fingers moved across the keyboard at almost alarming speeds, her gloves clacking with the keys. She scrolled through codes and scurrying past firewalls, trying to find a way in, into this new complex system. 

The hacker paused, finding that new firewalls were put into place, right after she got through another. Coding began to flash red on a few other monitors. She was surrounded, she realized. Unyielding firewalls were set around her locking her into place. Panic began to set in as she typed furiously, trying to get out of the system. They found her. She's only been caught once before this, but she was young, not as experienced as she was now. She couldn't afford to get tracked again. 

"No, no, no!" Sombra bit her lip, as the- Person? Thing? She didn't know what it was- on the other side traced her signal back to her location. 

The lights all around the base flickered out at once, but the glow of the monitor remained. It flickered twice before changing to a deep crimson red, with a white eye symbol staring back at her. There were three dots on top and below the eye, with a line in the iris. 

She experienced déjà-vu right there and then, when she had been caught under the same circumstances as before. Snooping around in places she shouldn't be. Horror dawn on her face as she realized what this ment. 

Talon had finally did it. They had reawakened the God AI program, which could control any and all omnics against their will. It was supposed to have been shut down, or destroyed during the First Omnic Crisis, but she had found huge data dumps of the remains of the God AI all over the web. She was immature back then, not thinking first and picking the pieces up, then handing it all over to Talon. This only spelled disaster for Overwatch, who was in Russia, pretty much next door to the Omnium.

Sombra continued to stare at the screen. That wouldn't just danger Overwatch, but everyone, even Talon as well. The God AI would not stay with Talon for long, and they had no real means to containing it. It would soon be free and wreck havoc on all of humanity and omnics alike. 

It's her fault. It's all her fault. She was the one who found it, and put it back together. Back then, she hadn't thought, but instead, saw the flaws in the program, and sought to fix them. It was her coding that held it together. She had rewritten most of it as well, improving its control and security. She was the one who handed it back to Talon when she hadn't thought that it would reactivate it. Most of all, she didn't think that Talon could make it work. 

A terrible miscalculation on her part, but she wasn't without thought. She had created another program, a cure, in case the program had came alive, or was stolen from her. It was specifically made to destroy the coding she used to weave the AI back together and break it back into its original pieces, but was harder than it sounded. In order to do that, the disabling code had to be plugged into the source, which was currently in the Talon base in Egypt. 

Over the years, she had lost it under the masses of other information stored in her computers, hardware and monitors all over the world. Just recently had she found it and made a copy, storing it in somewhere safe where no one could steal it. 

That very same place, just happened to be in reach. In a place that no one could hack or break into, just inside the head of a certain cyborg she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter even after rewriting it like 3 times.


	69. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glow-in-the-dark monster.

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia.

"Yes, yes yes!" Lucio chanted as his go-cart raced toward the finish line. He was ahead of Hana, something that was thought to be impossible. 

"No, come back here!" She cried, swerving her Wii remote in her hands. "You aren't allowed to beat me!"

They were playing an ancient game, Mario Kart 38, on the equally ancient Wii 3 console. It was a game considered to be the best of it's generation and a collector's item. 

Lucio took the last turn and the finish line was in sight! He was so far ahead of her. There was no way that he could loose now. The first person to ever win against the legendary D.Va. he was going to be famous- well, more famous than he is currently. The black and white checkered flag waved in the distance. Ten meters, eight meters, five meters, three, two—

The lights around the base flickered out, leaving them in the pitch black darkness. 

"No!" He cried out as Hana laughed. His remote crashed to the floor. "I was right there! I crossed the line! Didn't you see it? I beat you! This is rigged," he muttered. 

"Ha, no one beats me. Better luck next time, scrub," she snorted. Seconds passed in silence before she spoke up again. "Isn't- like- the lights supposed to turn on again?"

"I think so?" They fell into a lapse of silence again. Small creaks and sounds from other parts of the base were heard, making Lucio's heart beat faster each passing second. "Hana?" He asked nervously. 

"I-I'm still here."

Something grabbed onto his arm and Lucio let out a yelp of fear, pulling away from it. 

"It's just me, it's just me," Hana called out. "Don't worry."

"What do we do now?" He could see a single thing. Everything was blacked out and he felt blind. "Do we just wait?"

"No, something could be happening and we could get caught."

"Where do we go?"

"Well-" There was a hint of hesitation in her voice. "My room isn't too far, and I have flashlights in there. Oh, wait. My phone." He heard Hana fiddling with something before a blinding light filled the room, the source emitting from her hands. "This isn't a flashlight, but will have to do."

The light from her phone wasn't too bright, and didn't go too far, but Lucio had to admit that it was better than trying to move around in the dark. They navigated the dark hallways, which were seemingly endless. It was a slow and painful process. They jumped and grabbed each other every time they heard something, or the light reflected off a surface and startled them. 

"Lucio, do you see that?" Hana whispered and tugged his sleeve. He peered into the darkness, trying to make out whatever she was pointing at. It looked like a dull red light which was getting closer. "Um, is it coming to us?"

They were frozen to the spot, watching it approach. As it got closer, he saw many illuminated red circles moving through the air, dipping in and out of sight. Whatever it was, seemed to have a mouth, which sneered at them. "Hana, are those eyes?"

"I'm not waiting to find out!" She grabbed his arm and they ran. In their haste, she dropped her phone, which shattered on the floor before going out. They were running blind. "Shit!"

Lucio ran, trailing his arm on the wall just in case he ran into something. His hand suddenly met empty air. "This way!" They ducked into the other hallway and crouched on the ground, hoping that it passed them. 

The red light got closer and closer to them, rounding the corner. Lucio squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see what monstrosity faced them. Hana did the same, trying to hide her smaller frame behind him. "I don't wanna die," he whimpered to himself. Footsteps approached and through his eyelids, he could see the red light in front of them. 

"Hana? Lucio?"

He cracked one eye open, and was met with the sight of a familiar cyborg. This close, the red showed off his armour. The eyes weren't eyes, just the vents on his body, and the mouth was just his visor. 

"Genji, you motherfucker! You nearly scared us to death!" Hana exploded, her hand covering her face. She let out a laugh that bordered hysterical. "I'm going to an early grave at this rate."

"Why were you running?"

"We thought you were some kinda crazy monsters trying to eat us," he sighed in relief, before remembering that Genji wouldn't know that the lights went out. "Not calling you a monster!" He added quickly. "The electric went out and we only saw your lights coming after us."

"Ah," the cyborg mused quietly. "The lights will probably come back on soon. If not, the others would come find you." He turned to leave. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Hana asked. "You aren't gonna just leave us here, are you?"

Genji paused and pointed at the door next to them. "I believe that this is your room? You should be fine there."

"Where are you going," she repeated, slightly annoyed. 

"I've been called," and he left, leaving them in the darkness once again, but this time, less scared, but even more confused. 

"What the heck is going on?" Lucio asked to no one in particular, as he pushed the door open. 

"No clue. Now, where are those flashlights?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck is going on, indeed. I don't even know. 
> 
> Rip Lucio's dreams. Not sure what this was but I thought it was necessary cuz what were the rest of the crew doin when the lights blacked out?
> 
> (Kind of spoiler:  
> Ok, in case anyone is confused, Sombra doesnt give two shits about what happens to Talon or Overwatch, she's just juggling two organizations and a dangerous ai program. She only cares for her ass and she knows that ai would b trying to kill her because she's the only one that can shut it down so she tries to ask Overwatch for help. They say no and then she's like "fuck it imma fight this ai myself". Goes as well as you think it would.)
> 
> So proud of myself. Made it to chapter 69. (Also got to lvl 202^^)


	70. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reap in, reap out.

—Talon base of operations, Egypt.

The pieces on the chessboard were set, now just waiting to their opponent to make a move.

Reaper stared down at the picture in his hand. It was of himself, Jack and Ana, back in the better days of Overwatch. Sometimes, he wishes things could have gone differently, if he could just have gotten Jack to listen that they were being set up, or prevented Ana's death. She was the one that held them together, kept them from fighting.

When she died, it was that specific event that triggered the end of their friendship. Jack had gotten the promotion by then, and Reyes had found out that the UN were disbanding Overwatch, months prior. Blackwatch information and files were leaked by them purposely, and placed the blame on him back then. He had tried to warn Jack, but they had become so distant by then, never seeing eye to eye and always, always just fighting.

Reaper had thought back then that it was the promotion that caused their rift, and the power of being Strike Commander had gone into Jack's head, blinding him from the obvious moves from the higher ups. They wanted to force them apart, Blackwatch and Overwatch, and blame the incident on him.

He still wasn't even sure what happened there that day, be it a trap or a deliberate setup by one side or another. What Reaper did know was that when he tried to warn Jack, he just lashed out at him, then left him for dead.

Reyes wasn't a man that dies easy, or forgives easily.

  
— _Overwatch Swiss Headquarters, Zürich  
10 years prior._

_"Morrison, you have to listen to me," Reyes started. "The UN. They-"_

_"I don't need your bullshit, Reyes." Morrison sighed, turning to face the other man, exasperation clear in his blue eyes. "You are just trying to find someone to blame for all those files."_

_"I didn't-" He glared at Morrison's face. How dared he blame him. He had no flaws, the Golden Boy, the UN's perfect little puppet. "Why the fuck would I leak my own files? Expose my own soldiers?"_

_Morrison glared at him. "All of this, it's a ploy isn't it? Just to make me look bad. I know you Reyes. You would expose your own troops just to taint my reputation."_

_"Well don't you just have it all cut out for you, Jack? Blonde hair, blue eyes. A literal cut out poster boy." Anger seethed inside of him. It should have been him. He was the leader of Overwatch, but just thrown to the side when the UN saw a piece of eye candy. "Let's get real. Overwatch is useless with you in command. You don't know shit, and every order or 'inspirational' speech you made was crammed into you head by someone else."_

_He watched Morrison's eyebrows furrow as anger sparked in his usually calm façade. "Watch it, Reyes—"_

_"Overwatch aren't the real heroes, Jack. Wake up." Reyes snarled. He was sure that a fight was going to break out any second now. "Every mission, every job. Blackwatch is there, cleaning up everything for you 'heroes' to finish the job. Get all the public's eyes on you. We ensure that you succeed, yet we are shoved in the corner and forgotten, when you celebrated the missions that 'went way too easily' or were fast and clean."_

_They sized each other up, neither had their weapons and received the same SEP treatment. Reyes squared up his shoulders, yet something didn't feel right._

_"Jack?" He swept his gaze around the floor. A mug of water on a nearby desk shook, water spilling out the top, before it crashed to the floor. He ran at Morrison, tackling him to the ground. "Get down!"_

_Explosions erupted across the building, and the wall behind them imploded, pieces of rubble landing on his back, and he struggled to hold up the weight. The ceiling collapsed as well, and is arms gave out, causing him to fall onto Morrison. He gasped in pain when he felt something spear though his spine, a sickening crack lost in the chain of explosions._

_"Reyes!" Morrison shifted from under him, making the pain intensify. "Are you hurt? Shit. There's a lot of blood."_

_"I'm, sorry," he coughed, spitting out blood. The world was growing dark around him. He was struggling to keep his eyes open._

_The building shook again with explosions, which sounded closer and closer._

_"I'm getting you out of here, hold on!" He shifted again, the pain causing his eyes to snap open again. Morrison pulled himself out from under the rubble and grabbed his arm, but stopped when his features twisted in pain. "Reyes, I be right back. I'll find something." Morrison's eves flicked around the room, his hands tangled in his hair. "I'm getting you out, or we'll die here together."_

_He left the room, and never came back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda lite cuz this took really long to write, then turned out too long so I split this in two chapters and the next one is for s76


	71. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter.

_—Overwatch Swiss Headquarters, Zürich  
10 years prior._

_Morrison never made it back. The room he ran into next, blew in his face. Sending him backwards and crashing into the cabinets. His head crashed against a wood panel, sending splinters all over his face and eyes. More of the ceiling fell on him and he blacked out momentarily._

_When he came to, Morrison wiped the blood off his face and out of his eyes hoping that it would make the world clearer. Then he realized, it wasn't the blood making everything blurry._

_He couldn't see._

_He could tell that his left arm was dislocated, or smashed up into pieces, and there were cuts across his face. With his arms and legs, he tried to pull himself back into the other room, but winced when his head throbbed._

_"Reyes…" a raspy whisper made its way out of Morrison's mouth. "I-I'm sorry."_

_He was so tired. He just wanted to rest._

_Just for a bit._

_When he woke the next time, strapped down in a clinic bed and very much not dead, he knew for sure that he was gonna personally kill the person that kept him alive, and the one responsible for Reyes' death._

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia.

Soldier 76 looked down in the photo in his hand. He, Reyes, and Ana had taken it when they had a day off together, of course before the Swiss base blew.

They had all gotten a copy, and Ana scribbled words on the back: Together, through dark times, and light. His copy was frayed at the edges, the years of carrying it in his coat pocket wearing down on it.

He didn't want a digital copy, because it ment this was more valuable, and each scuff mark told a story. The brunt edge told of the explosion at the Swiss base, and how he carried it even then. A bullet tear in the paper told of the near fatal miss he had with death, when he had fought the Reaper.

Life, he realized, wasn't so valuable after all. All three of them had survived. All three of them were thought dead. 'Reaper' was Reyes. 'Ghost' was Ana. He was Morrison. 'Was', past tense. Perhaps they should do the world a favour and let the memories of those old soldiers rest.

He should have listened to Reyes, back then, when he was still Morrison. Now, he was just a soldier, with a number. No cause, no purpose.

The lights flickered out, startling him from his thoughts. What was happening now? His visor provided him with night vision. He should go find Ana. He thumbed his comm, hoping that it would work. No dice. What about-

He took out his phone and texted Ana.

 

 

-[29.04.77] 21:56 EST-

[ **JMorrison** ]: ana   
21:56 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: ?  
22:00 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: Yes?  
22:01 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: This better be important, Jack.   
22:02 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: did the lights go out for u too  
22:02EST

[ **AAmari** ]: Well, where I was  
22:06 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: The lights were already off.   
22:08 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: what  
22:09 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: why  
22:12 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: ana?  
22:20 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: hello??  
22:36 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: What?  
22:37 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: shit dont do that to me   
22:39 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: i thought you died or something  
22:40 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: Again?  
22:40 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: :^)  
22:40 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: not funny  
22:41 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: Shh.  
22:44 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: My Fareeha is finally making a move on the doctor.   
22:44 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: …  
22:45 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: ok i know ur a sniper and all  
22:45 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: but thats just creepy  
22:45 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: You want to know what is actually creepy?  
22:46 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: idk  
22:47 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: So, Sombra walked up to me yesterday and just said: "Don't worry, Ghost, I got your name off the wanted list here." Then she did those annoying finger guns McCree always does back then.   
22:48 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: I really wanted to cut her fingers off.   
22:49 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: And I was just like: "What the hell?"  
22:49 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: what  
22:49 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: how did she know  
22:49 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: I have no idea.   
22:50 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: she prob knew ghost from when u sabotaged talons missions  
22:50 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: but how did she know it was u  
22:51 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: Again, I have no idea.   
22:51 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: But think about it. She knows it's me, so she probably knows who you are.   
22:52 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: hell she prob knows gabe too  
22:52 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: She probably reading this as well.   
22:53 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: okay  
22:53 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: that would actually b creepy  
22:53 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: What's wrong, Jack?  
22:54 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: Worried that she'll go through your search history?  
22:54 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: ;^)  
22:54 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: …  
22:54 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: ana pls  
22:55 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: that was a one time thing.   
22:55 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: also pls don't ad noses on the emoji things  
22:55 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: its weird  
22:55 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: :^)  
22:56 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: :^)  
22:56 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: :^)  
22:56 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: So, what did you want to talk about again?  
22:56 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: the lights  
22:57 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: u think we r being attacked  
22:57 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: Don't know.   
22:58 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: okay im checking it out  
22:59 EST

[ **JMorrison** ]: brb  
23:00 EST

[ **AAmari** ]: Stop texting like Hana.   
23:00 EST

 

  
Soldier 76 tucked the phone away and fumbled with the doorknob. He swung open the door without looking and smashed it into Genji, sending the smaller man into the wall. "Oh, sorry." He bent over to help the cyborg up. What was he doing here? "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, commander. It's my fault." Commander? How did he- Right. Tracer probably told everyone at this point. How did he expect the chatty Brit to keep his secret.

"Do you know what happened?" He looked around at the dark halls, the red of his own visor and Genji's lights reflected off the bare metal walls.

"No."

"Hm," Soldier 76 frowned. Talon wouldn't attack them would they? They didn't know their location. "Come with me. We'll go see if we can find the others."

"But I have to-" Genji paused, considering his sentence. "Okay. I know Hana and Lucio are in her room."

As if on que, the lights flickered back on and the PA systems crackled online. Athena's voice came overhead. "All agents, report to the conference room for an emergency meeting. Repeat, this is a mandatory emergency meeting."

Soldier looked down at the holographic lights on the floor, that showed how to get there, before switching his gaze to the fidgeting cyborg next to him. "Okay, let's get going, then."

"Both of us?" Genji asked, his voice pitched a bit higher than usual.

"What, do you have somewhere to be?" The cyborg shook his head bashfully. "Thought so." Soldier rested his hand on Genji's shoulder, causing him to jump.

Something was up. He was going to do something, and he'd be damned if it didn't happen soon. He'd have to keep an eye on the cyborg, and somehow- just somehow- he knew that Reaper was probably involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choppy ending. Ugh that texting part got out of hand. I'm just lazy and want to sleep ^^
> 
> So in the comic "Old soldiers" reaper called Ana ghost or something because that's what the person who attacked them was called. I think I'm wrong but u get the idea.


	72. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes conferences.

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia.

They were all gathered in the command room, around the conference table in the middle. Sombra had come, uninvited, yet no one had called her out for it yet.

"So, we're running on the backup generators?" McCree asked from the side of the room.

"Yes," Winston adjusted his glasses before continuing. "Something, I'm still not sure what it was, knocked out our power grid. I have sent Athena on finding if we had any breaches on our systems, but for now, there is no games, or any extra curricular activities allowed until he get the main power source back up."

"This includes you too, Hana," Solider speaks from the head of the table. "No streams or games."

Sombra saw her bite back a resort when Lucio grabbed her arm and mutter something in her ear. The scowl on her face changed into a faint smile and she turned away from the table in the middle.

"May I add something?" She asked carefully. This was still enemy territory, and many people still did not trust her. Winston nodded in confirmation and she continued. "I know what caused the blackout."

That sent a ripple through the people assembled, and murmurs spread though the crowd.

"Quiet down," Ana commanded, using her authority to its full advantage. The sniper pointed at her. "Explain."

"Well, I was poking around at Talon's data servers, seeing what they were up to, when I came across huge data files being transferred from the base to other parts of the world," Sombra started nonchalantly. "Then, I was caught by their implanted system, which wasn't there before."

"So?" Soldier 76 asked. "Talon has a new AI and you got caught by it? Is our location compromised?"

"That's not the point!" She slammed her hand on the table. "Yes, it did find our location when it caught me, but Talon most likely won't have it."

"And why is that?" Pharah eyed her suspiciously from across the room.

"I believe the AI they acquired is the God AI." She let those words hang in the air. No use telling them that it was her fault, right? "You have to send a team in to retrieve and destroy it."

"It's a trap," Pharah spoke up, immediately. "Talon probably told her to get in our ranks and lure us to their base."

Ana and Soldier 76 exchanged a glance. "That AI was destroyed during the Omnic Crisis," Ana spoke up. "But, if it's a God AI program we're dealing with, we can't take any chances."

"Mother, we can't just rush in blindly to a battle on a whim," Pharah snapped back. "Especially if it's coming from her."

Sombra sighed. How can they be so blind? "You have all the right reasons to not trust me. I understand that, but the longer we wait, the stronger the AI will get. Currently, it's stationed in the Talon base, but it will soon gain its own consciousness and escape. Then, there will be no way to stop it."

"How do you propose we stop it anyway? We can't just rush in on false hope," Ana sighed. "If this is the same God AI, it will take more than just manpower to stop it."

"I have a way," Sombra replied. She was ready for this. "I made a disabling code for it and hid it somewhere it couldn't be found or stolen." Her eyes unconsciously flicked to Genji, who was squished in between Zenyatta and Soldier 76, for a split second before meeting the Egyptian's eyes.

"That's a bit too convient, isn't it?" Pharah interrupted, while glaring daggers at her. "A convincing story that we can't refuse to help, a plan and a one-step process to end something that could possibly destroy the world. Sounds like a trap to lure us in."

"This is a big decision if we decide to do it," Ana sighed again and gave her daughter a look, before meeting Sombra's eyes again. "Give us time. We can't decide overnight."

"Everyone is dismissed, then," Winston spoke up. She realized that Overwatch's leader didn't seem to have much leadership over the others. People saw Ana or Soldier 76 as one over the scientist. "But Ana and Soldier. I'll need your input for what to do."

Sombra left for her room and slumped down on her bed, defeated. They'd probably make the decision too late, and they didn't have much time. If she wanted to act, it had to be now. She was going to have to leave for the base soon, alone if she had to.

A knock on her door was heard and she opened it with a smile, already knowing who it was.

Maybe not alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Agh! Way behind schedule. (More excuses, yay!) yesterday, not sure why, but I tried to post but I kept getting this error 504?? Not sure what that was but I wanted to write some valentine pharmercy and gency but only got one of them done :") now I'm just too far behind and can't even write pharmercy (rip otp). (Guess I'll finish the other one on white day??)] 
> 
> (also I haven't written the next chapters yet so pls b gentle on the rushed editing)
> 
> So Pharah still ain't happy that Sombra more or less kidnaped her angel and does NOT trust her at all. 
> 
> (Incoming ominous music) (I think) (I try)


	73. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Startes hyperventilating. 
> 
> CHAPTER 69!! Hurry throw in some sexy times.   
> (Fails and posts this)
> 
> Here take my fluffy banter instead!!

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia.

"McCree?" A voice shook him out of his thoughts, and the cowboy turned, hoping to see the one he was thinking about. 

"Yes?" Disappointment. It wasn't Hanzo. 

Zenyatta floated next to him, the emergency lights glinting off the polished metal of his head. "You seem to have discord within your soul. Is there anything I can help you with?"

McCree sighed, slumping on the wall. He looked over the omnic beside him. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No," Zenyatta started, tilting his head to the side. "But I am accustomed to it. I loved and respected my brother, Mondatta, even though we have not always seen eye to eye." He paused again. "Well, we don't have eyes, but-"

That got a smile on McCree's face. "Yea, I know. Go on?"

"Anyway, from my experience, I have learned that in the end, love will always be a few steps from pain. The two intertwine and will always be present, as long as the other exists," the omnic spoke, wisdom flowing from his words. "It is not that I discourage it, it is that you take the best course of action that you think will work, or have the best outcome and least pain."

McCree whistled in surprise. "And to think that you're only, like, twenty? Can't imagine Hana spouting shi- stuff like that." He caught himself at the last moment. Was it rude to swear in front of a monk?

Zenyatta laughed, his voice sounding like tinkering bells in the wind. "Omnics mature faster than the average human. We do not have to go the he growing process humans need. Once we are built, we remain mostly the same shape."

He sighed again. "You gotta help me okay? How the hell do people expect me to choose?"

"Between what?" The omnic tilted his head again. 

"You know. Them."

"No, I am afraid I don't."

McCree eyed him carefully. If Zenyatta had a mouth, he would bet a hellva lot money that he was smiling. "God damn poker face. You really are twenty, aren't you?"

"Perhaps?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Zenyatta asked, clearly playing with him now. "I am merely answering your questions. Would you rather me not?"

"I can't decide if I want to be with Hanzo more, or Genji," McCree sighed, covering his face with his hat. "I've been with Genji longer, but he isn't the same Genji I fell in love with, and god knows what Talon did to him. I want- need to help him. And Hanzo is- well to simply say it- is a man like me. Trying to hide his past mistakes and make up for them. We have a lot in common." He looked over at Zenyatta. "I'm a sappy mess, ain't I?"

"I will not lie to you McCree," the omnic started, and he looked up at him with hope. "But, yes. You are a big, terrible sappy mess. Everyone is tired of you dancing circles around your problems. Grow up and deal with them."

McCree looked at Zenyatta in surprise. This was still the same omnic who was giving his advice earlier, right? "You really are twenty," he groaned. "Did ya come here just to muse over my feelings or ya got somethin' else on your mind?"

"Ah, yes." Zenyatta folded his hands over his lap. "Have you seen Genji? He was with Soldier and I during the meeting, but when it ended, I lost track of him."

"Well, he is a ninja," McCree snorted. "They're hard to pin down, that I can say with experience. 

"Experience, hm?"

His face flushed red. This omnic was going to be the death of him. "Not like that!"

"Can you help me find him?" The omnic asked. "His actions have been worrying me recently."

"Well," he smiled, an idea forming in his head. "If we gotta track down a ninja, who is better to help us than another ninja himself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenny is 20 ok? T W E N T Y ! He's only a year older than Dva like wtf?
> 
> [Oh yea if u haven't noticed (I forgot to mention this last chapter) different ppl call other ppl by different names: eg Sombra calls Pharah, "Pharah" and McCree calls Pharah, "Fareeha". You know, familiarity names or whatever.]
> 
> (Also, in this fic I'm just gonna refer to Zenyatta as 'he' because I am terrible so if I say 'they' or 'it' I'll just get too confused)
> 
> Back on track finally!! Spent 2 hrs writing the next 3 chapters (well kinda 2 cuz this one was posted). Gotta keep em happy. *fingerguns. (Also: my English teacher was talking about the importance of plot and I laughed out loud accidentally and everyone gave me weird stares.)


	74. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lame quote from the game ^^

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia.

"Genji, where are you going?" Hanzo was returning to his own room, upon seeing his brother headed toward another hallway of rooms with a duffle bag in hand. He made it a point to never visit him, but knew that Genji's room was in the same hallway as his.

The cyborg looked back at him, his blank mask portraying no emotion. "I am not your responsibility anymore, Hanzo," Genji spat his name out like poison. "Which paths I choose are none of your concern."

Hanzo swallowed nervously. The red of his visor seemed to stare accusingly at him. "I only wish to help you-" 

Genji's next words made him flinch. "I don't need your help, brother. I am doing fine all by my self."

"Genji, please," he begged. This was a hopeless cause, and he knew it. "Let me help you. Talon has twisting your mind and is trying to turn you against us. The Genji I knew would never act like this."

A low inhuman growl made its way out of his throat. "The Genji you knew died by your hand. I was a fool to think that I could heal. To think that I could try and retrieve what I had before all this happened." Genji let out a shaky sigh, and his next words came out as a whisper. "I lost everything and more, yet you still continue to take from me?"

"Continue to take from you-?" Realization dawned on Hanzo's face. "You mean McCree."

"No, not just him." Genji snapped his head back toward him. "Everything." He didn't reply, so the cyborg continued. "Hana now rather play video games with you. You and Angela have become good friends. Zenyatta has taken you as a new student. They all trust you more than they trust me. I am not needed here, so I will leave."

He stood there, watching Genji turn to leave. "Brother," Hanzo called after him weakly. "I didn't mean to replace you here."

"Then what did you mean to do?" Genji lashed back at him, his anger lit again. "You strut around this base like you belong here, when you are a murderer. The others accepted you because back then, I told them to, but now, they'd rather your company over mine. I hope they will be just as surprised when you stab them in the back, just like you did to me." He started away from him again, down the hall. "I think my job here is done. You have found your place, now I will go find mine."

Hanzo stared after him in shock, even minutes after Genji had gone. He was right. He was no better than a common murderer, and of course the others would never really accept him here among the 'heroes'. He was the one fault, the black sheep. It must all be an act for him to feel welcome. 

And McCree. Was he an act as well? Genji had told him that McCree used to hate him, saying what kind of monster would do this to his own brother. He was right. He was a monster. 

He didn't know how long he stood their for, but when a voice calls out of the white noise, his defences flare up again. Just the man he didn't want to see. 

"Hanzo?" McCree asked, jogging up to him with Zenyatta in tow. "Have you seen Genji? Kinda worried 'bout him 'cause we haven't seen him since forever."

"Why ask me?" He spat, his mood dropping drastically from his conversation with Genji. "What makes you think he could even face me for the things I've done."

"Whoa, there. Whatcha talkin' 'bout there, honey?" McCree frowned at him. "Didn't ya two make up and forgive and forget?"

"Don't call me that." Hanzo pushed past him, making the cowboy stumble. Anger radiated off of him in waves. "At least he isn't trying to hide his feelings and play nice."

What will he do now? Genji was alive, but unwilling to even talk to him. He had failed his little brother once again, even if he had only wanted the best for him. Perhaps Genji would be better off without him here. Long ago, he had found out that everyone around him always get hurt, and maybe, just maybe, leaving could allow both of them to heal. 

He needed time to think upon his next motions, and he heard that Hanamura was lovely at this time of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so this was to clear some stuff up. Things actually happen next chapter and I'm too weak to try and finish writing that fight scene :"(


	75. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birds with metal wings.

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia. 

"You got what we needed?" Sombra peaked past her door and was met with the now familiar visor of Genji's helmet. 

"Yes," the cyborg spoke, his voice bitter. He held up the duffle bag. "You'd be surprised on how much the Russians trust omnics if they have a card."

She frowned, gesturing him into the room and closing the door. "They let you in the weapons room just like that?" That was a lot easier than she expected. 

"Of course not." Sombra was sure he was smiling under his helmet. "I had to hide a few bodies here and there. All I am saying is that they didn't think to lock me or Zenyatta as soon as they saw us. They probably don't even think I am human. As well to mention Overwatch. No one even watches me to make sure I am not transmitting data to Talon or anything. Their trust runs deep."

"Well, another huge flaw then. Talon would kill you even if your were just randomly sleepy one day," Sombra snorted. "They are that suspicious."

"But that does make me wonder," Genji sighed. "Who was I before to them?"

"Look," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to go. I'll be fine on my own."

The cyborg sighed again, and lowered his head. "No. I have to clear things up with Reaper. If he really is who everyone says he is, I have to help him."

"Then, let's not waste time." Sombra pulled the duffle bag over her shoulder. "They're probably gonna notice that our weapons are missing." 

Although Russia did trust them and let them roam the bases freely with minimum supervision, they didn't trust them enough to let them have their weapons at all times. McCree also had a hard time being separated with his revolver, Peacekeeper, after spending a decade with a gun under his pillow. They had multiple debates over this, saying that if they were attacked, they would all be defenceless. In the end, Russia had prevailed and their weapons were stored in a guarded area. 

They arrived at the loading area, where the plane shipments came in. The place was all silvers and grays, not a spot of colour in sight. Their footsteps echoed in the large area, as they approached one of the many planes currently at the base. 

"Wouldn't they notice that one of these are missing?" Genji asks, after she described the area to him. 

The plane they stood in front of was sleek gray, designed to be light, move fast, and carry a lot of cargo. It had hovers on the wings, enabling it to land vertically in any space. 

"Nah, I got into their system and added this specific plane to the shipments list. According to their systems, it's supposed to be in Europe." Sombra hacked open one of the doors to the plane and gestured to him. "After you."

Sombra had to stifle her laugh, when he walked forward and his shoulder collided with the door frame, making a dent in the metal surface. He spat out a couple of phrases in Japanese, probably curses or swear words. She couldn't see with his mask on, but she'd bet his face was cringing in pain. 

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Genji asks, trying to ignore her audible snickers. 

"'Course I do." She sat down at the pilot seat. "Can't be harder than the video games."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all keep in mind of that chapter when McCree tried to drive. Sombra and McCree are pretty alike in terms of that.
> 
> (Fun facts for future writing references: if you are trying to build an igloo, don't build it from inside out. Itll just collapse on your head, and hurt a lot. Stay safe!!)


	76. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy for the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls, she's just so done with everyone's shit.

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia. 

"I can't find him anywhere."

Angela's head snaps up at McCree's voice. Finally, just when she finally has time to take a rest on the couch, McCree runs in with more things for her to solve. She just wanted to rest but first Reinhardt with his arm, then this. She needed sleep. 

"What now?" She groans. Her head still hurt from the minor concussion she got, her eyes stung from staring into too many computer screens, and her fingers seemed like they would be permanently curled from holding onto a pen for too long. "Can it wait?"

She uncovers her eyes just to give him a glare, when she sees the state that McCree is in. Sweat drips past his nose, soaking his unkempt beard, and he is breathing hard, leaning on the doorframe. Zenyatta, who is next to him, has his processors running a notch too high, the whirring noise cutting though the silence. They both seem like they sprinted around the base a couple of times. 

"What happened?" Angela sat up and regarded them with a growing worry. "Who can't you find?"

"Genji. He's gone."

"Again?" She really was like the mother of this 'family'. "How did you lose him, Jesse? Didn't Ana assign someone to watch him?"

"Yea, but-"

"It is not his fault, Dr. Ziegler. I was the one assigned to him," Zenyatta spoke from beside him. His processors seemed to have cooled down and running at normal speeds. "But I lost him after everyone was in a rush to leave the meeting room."

Angela sighs and got up and gave the couch one last regrettable glance. "Let's go tell the commanders at least. They'll probably have some input of what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and late chapter XD (sry?) supposed to be one long chapter but split it in two.   
> (When is single's day?)


	77. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and not found.

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia. 

"We can't just expect her to-" Soldier 76 started- being interrupted by the door opening. "What now?"

Ana looked over to the door, spotting Angela, McCree and Zenyatta, the two walking in, while the latter floated off the ground. She also took note of the worried expressions Angela and McCree wore on their faces, and how McCree looked like he finally decided to take her advice and exercise.

"Is something the matter?" Winston asks, adjusting his glasses again. Ana noticed that he did that a lot when the scientist was agitated or nervous. 

The three of them looked at each other, expecting one of them to talk. McCree caved in after a few more seconds spent in silence. "Genji's gone," he sighed. "Again."

"Did you check his room?" Ana asked, getting worried. They had remembered what had happened to Angela when they hadn't kept him under watch, and assigned someone to keep an eye on him. "Zenyatta, you were supposed to be with him."

"My apologies, Commander. After the meeting, I had lost him in the crowd." The omnic monk seemed equally unhappy with the turn of events. "The meeting was hours ago. There is no predicting where he could be now."

"Not quite," Winston fumbled with his glasses again. 

Soldier turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well-" He was definitely agitated now. "You see, after Genji had gone missing so many times, I took it into my own hands and asked Torbjorn to place a tracker in his left arm, the one that we replaced when we got him back." Winston looked between all of them, nervously again. "It was a safety precaution for the best interest of his safety."

Ana looked at Angela, knowing that the doctor wouldn't be happy. 

"Has he not gone through enough?" Angela started, surprisingly calm. Her face was a blank mask and her blue gaze seemed to pin them on the spot, which was even more scary. "The UN, Talon, Overwatch, even myself- we've all been putting things in his body, with or without his permission, which doesn't seem to matter because he has no choice."

"Angela," Soldier interrupted nervously. " he only ment well-"

She turned her icy glare at him and he froze. "So did the UN, so did I, so did everyone else. We all treat Genji like he is under us. Like we all have the right to do whatever we want to him."

"We should focus on the problem on hand," Ana sighed, rubbing her forehead. She knew that Angela was very protective of her patients, past or present, and Genji was one of hers. "We should find out where he is first before worrying about his rights."

She looked over at Winston, who was avoiding all their gazes and cleaning his glasses with a cloth. Ana caught Soldier's eye and nodded. They both thought that maybe Winston was not the best leader for Overwatch. Neither of them wanted a change, but thought that if they were in his position, they wouldn't need to explain their decisions. 

"Ah, commanders, agents," Athena spoke from the computer system next to them. The "A" symbol flashed on the screen, flickering different shades of blue. "We have an incoming message from Volskaya Industries."

Winston nodded, looking relived for the change in topic. "Connect the call, please."

A holographic screen popped up in the middle of the room, showing a woman with black hair, tied up in a ponytail. She wore a formal white dress shirt, exact to the last time they had seen her. 

"Katya Volskaya," Ana addressed the general. She noted the slightly disturbed frown in the other woman's, otherwise emotionless face. "For what do we owe the pleasure?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Angela is best Angela. 
> 
> Also: Winston's glasses will be mentioned a lot in the next McCree chapter for some reason. 
> 
> (K so just gonna say this here and now. The next few chapters has something acually happening only cuz it was originally planned for another fic that I gave up writing so just tweaked it to fit this.)
> 
> Fun fact: getting hit by a shot put ball really hurts. I'd advise you not to if you know what I mean ;)


	78. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky, sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really that graphic violence, but this warning is still here ok thx bye.

—Talon base of operations, Egypt.

They landed far from the base, but close enough and within walking distance. Running in with guns blazing- or, rather her gun and his sword- wasn't the best idea, but Sombra was definitely wishing they did instead. The hallways they now stalked though were deathly quiet, much more than when she was here last.

It definitely screamed "trap".

~

Genji followed closely behind her, following the barely audible footfalls. He made no sound when he walked, but she could probably hear the soft sounds of him restlessly sheathing and unsheathing his sword. A nervous habit that he carried with him even after death.

He felt fingers drag across his synthetic skin, and voices whispering his name, but he wasn't sure what was his imagination at this point, or real life. Something rested on his shoulder, and let out a breath right next to his audio receptors, and that was when he knew- definitely not his imagination.

Arms wrapped around him, holding him in place when he tried to pull away. Genji reached for his sword but stopped when the edge of his attacker's mask dug into his neck. Something about their presence was luring. Dark. Familiar. _Safe_. He relaxed in their grip. It's been a while but he was sure. A whisper made it out of his mouth. "Reaper?"

"This will only hurt for a bit, cariño," was the quiet reply. Something pressed against the small of his back and his grip loosened just a fraction.

"Genji!" Sombra must have heard their exchange. "Get down!"

He dropped to one knee immediately pulling the other man down, and Reaper stepped back in surprise. He felt Sombra's foot find a perch on his shoulder and propel her over him, at the wraith. A gun fired and he heard something hit the floor.

"Sombra?" He feared for the hacker. Did she get hurt, or worse? Genji turned around and groped blindly for her- anything. His hand came away sticky and wet, and the smell of iron was thick, even through his helmet.

"Ah, shit," Sombra mumbled, her words slurring together. She pulled him closer and leaned on his shoulder. "My leg."

"Where exactly?" He wished he could see. "Is it bleeding a lot?" _Of course_ it was! Her blood was pooling on the floor.

She took hold of his hand and hovered it above one of her limbs. "Here."

Genji rested his hand on her knee and gently brushed down her leg until she winced in pain, stopping him. "Right here?"

"Yes," Sombra breathed, her voice shaky. She brought his other hand to a place lower than the wound. "It ends here."

"Do you have a cloth or anything? We have to stop the bleeding." As far as he remembered, he didn't wear any clothes, and her's were more of a plastic, silicon fabric made to camouflage and stretch, rather than absorb. _Don't think about what would happen if you can't stop it. Don't think about letting her die here alone-_

"Wait-" Genji reached behind his head and pulled on the silk scarf off the back of his helmet. The material tore easily, it's seams giving way under his enhanced strength. It was a gift from Angela, an expensive one, to say the least. He could almost remember the detail on the faded gold material. It used to be gold, but after years of wear and tear, it changed into a dull yellow, more grey than gold. It would have to do.

"This will hurt," he warned. With quick hands, he wrapped the cloth once around her calf, twisting it before wrapping it around the wound again. He repeated it until he got to the ends of the scarf and tied it off, tightly, tucking the excess material behind the knot.

Sombra's hands were clenched on his shoulders, almost denting the metal there, yet she didn't make a single sound. She let out a single, drawn out breath, and leaned against him again.

"Are you okay?" Genji asked after a few moments of silence.

"We have to get going," she murmured, pain laced into her voice. He slowly stood up, throwing her arm over his shoulder, and helped her stand. "I'll be fine, I have to be."

~

The first steps were slow, limping and dragging Sombra's leg forward, while Genji supported her weight. Pain lanced though her leg with each step, and she had to blink the dizziness away. They had to keep going. They were here now, and had something to finish.

She didn't look at her leg, because she already knew. The bullets tore easily though the muscle, to the bone, but made it cleanly to the other side. She had that at least.

No backup, no support. They were alone. Too late to turn back now.

So they continued, slowly and steadily, while something more sinister, watched them from above. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok after chapter 75 I'm gonna just take one day off to edit and rewrite some chapters. *cringes, here goes nothing.


	79. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is not fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's filler-?

—Watchpoint Kazan, Tatarstan, Russia. 

"Is something the matter, General Volskaya?" Winston asked, adjusting his glasses, yet again. 

It was a simple habit, but hell, did it annoy McCree. He was the leader of Overwatch. He wasn't supposed to show emotion to their allies, and stay strong, but it really would compromise his thoughts if he kept that up. People could pick up the habit as a weakness and exploit it during deals, or trades. If he did it one more time, McCree might snap, and slap the glasses out of the scientist's hands. 

"It's the reason we asked for your assistance in the first place," the General sighed. "The Omnium reactivated, and there is activity inside of it. We think it is a good time to try and take the fight to them before they can get too organized."

"And you want us to?"

"Come back to Volskaya, and plans will be made." She stated it so simply, as if they would just go as if they had no other problems at hand, which she probably didn't know they had.

Winston nodded in confirmation. They're deal was to, after all, help Russia with the omnics and prevent a Second Omnic Crisis, globally. "Yes, of course-" 

"Wait," McCree interrupted. "What about-" Angela clapped a hand over his mouth, silencing the rest of his sentence. 

"We'll be there," Soldier 76 finished for Winston, before abruptly ending the call. 

He realized what he had almost done and sighed. Giving a possible enemy a sense of their current troubles was probably not the brightest move. 

He saw Ana sigh and rub her temples. "We have too much on our hands. How do we prioritize what comes first?"

"Well, naturally," Winston starts. "Russia would be the priority, seeing how it is the closest danger to us. Talon is next on the list. We don't know what they could be doing out there. Oh, and the God AI. Even if we think it exists, we should still take precautions to check it out."

"What about Genji?" They all turned to look at McCree. "We can't just let him run. What if Talon gets him again and tamper with his thoughts? We saw what they made him do in Korea, and if they set him out in a more populated place like America, hundreds more people will get hurt."

"McCree," Angela winced. She looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "I don't want to either, but we owe Russia a debt. We don't have a choice in the matter. We have to find Genji after."

"Zenyatta?" He looked to the monk for backup. Surly he would think finding his student was more important than dealing with the omnics in Russia. 

The omnic monk tilted his head at him as an apology. "Their logic makes the most sense, McCree. When making decisions such as these, we mustn't let our personal wants get in the way of the greater good." He rested his hand on his shoulder. "It is okay to hurt, and I wish to find my student as well."

"But- but what about the tracker," McCree turned desperately to Winston. "We know where he is. Can't we just spare three people to go pick him up?"

"We don't have any people to spare if this is a Omnic Crisis we are facing, McCree," Ana sighed sympathetically. 

He turned to Winston. "Then at least tell me where the hell he is! For all I know, he could be on the moon," McCree snarled, getting frustrated. Why couldn't things just go right for once in his life?

"Well, I can not pinpoint his exact location," the scientist started, fumbling with his glasses, "But I know he is in Egypt."

"How and why the hell is he in Egypt?" He frowned looking to Ana, who stiffened in her seat. It was her home after all. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that Talon is involved."

"Then we gotta go there," McCree exclaimed. "What if they're gonna do whatever they did in Korea? You ain't just gonna let that happen, are you?"

Ana reopened her eyes and glared at him with an intensity he had only seen from her on the battlefield. "Do you think I want to?" She snapped. "There are priorities in life, that you don't seem to know. Duty always comes first, even over family. That's the harsh reality I learned years ago. But even I couldn't keep everyone safe."

McCree stared back at her, remembering the days back in Blackwatch when she would tell him about her family. She spoke so fondly of them like she would like nothing better to do than spend time with them on weekends and be normal, rather than hiding out in a bunker, waiting to be caught, killed or picked up. She had told him that she wished her daughter, Fareeha, would not have a life like this, and be able to spend time with a family of her own. 

It all made sense now, all the talks of duty and sacrifice Reinhardt, Morrison, and hell, even Reyes had given him. They ment something to them, and they fought for it, no matter the cost. It was different for them of course, but the biggest difference between himself and her was clear. 

Ana was a soldier, they all were, but he was a coward. She put the lives of other ahead of her own, while he ran, depending on no one but himself, and did whatever it took to keep himself alive. It wasn't until he was picked up by Overwatch, was when he started to care. 

"Life isn't fair, McCree," Ana spoke, quietly, her eyes distant. "We all lose good people, and maybe there's a time to just let them go."

McCree lowered his head in defeat. She was right, she always was, like the mother he never had. 

Angela placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "We will get him back, don't worry. Just after all this is done and gone with."

"Well then," Soldier 76 spoke, interrupting the silence. "Athena, call a meeting. Looks like we're going to Volskaya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're 3/4 to 100!!
> 
> (I actually fell asleep last night writing this so sorry?? But this is longer so…)
> 
> Next chapter will be an interlude ft. Zenny and Genjii.


	80. Interlude: Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiving, it's all in the programming.

—Nepal, Shambali Temple.

"Genji, get down here this instant!" Zenyatta called up to his student, who was currently residing on the top of the Shambali Temple. "It's dangerous!"

"It's okay, Master. I'm fine—" The brick he used as a foothold slipped loose, and he fell, tumbling off the edge of the roof.

Zenyatta sighed, and floated over to where his new student lay on the floor, slightly dazed, but thankfully not hurt from the fall. The brick floor, however, was crushed and broken, having a small, cyborg ninja-shaped hole in it.

"You ought to be more careful of where you tread, my student," he spoke while looking down at him. "One of these days, you will be seriously injured."

Days like this, in the usually calm monastery, were a joy to the younger omnic monks, often gathering to watch in awe as the cyborg leapt from building to building, with inhuman speed and jump heights.

The cyborg had stumbled upon the monastery, months ago, seething of hatred and vengeance. He remembered when he saw Genji, amour dented, and more than just a few wires sticking out here and there. He had seen this poor soul in need of help, and offered it. It did not go well the first time. But months later, Zenyatta was proud to say that he had been able to chip away at the cyborg's frosty exterior, and find his good humoured side instead.

~

_"I don't need your help."_

_Zenyatta felt his hand get slapped to the side, when he offered it to the one before him. He didn't know who it was, whether a male, female, human or omnic, but he always offered his help. If they were an omnic, they were a newer design, definitely military grade. He didn't recognize the model, but they looked to be built for speed, agility and stealth._

_The other members of the Shambali had told him of the presence outside the small town, and that they seemed hurt, but refused any help that was offered. They also said they would lash out at anyone who got too close. Zenyatta took this opportunity to prove to his brother that he could help people, in different ways and methods, and he had responded that he was welcome to try._

_"Most say that when they are in need. You seem to be needing help more than others." He noticed that they were definitely damaged, or hurt. The green lights on their body flickered, and their left leg seemed to be twisted, like something forcefully speared through it._

_"If you knew what I was, you would leave me alone." They tried to get to their feet, but fell back to the ground, their leg collapsing from their weight._

_"The Shambali do not discriminate here, man or omnic. We are all one with the Iris." Zenyatta studied their form. Their modulated voice sounded masculine, and their built body shape implied that they were most likely referred to as a male pronoun._

_"I am not man, nor omnic," they spat, trying to get up again. "And I do not need your help, just like I told the others."_

_"As you wish." And with that, Zenyatta left, while they stared after him in shock, knowing that he was likely to get a visiter the very next morning. Whoever they were, was not expecting him to turn his back to them._

~

Zenyatta forgave too easily, and that was what Mondatta said was the flaw in his programming.

No omnic was built perfectly, and like humans, made mistakes and had flaws, sometimes making the wrong decisions.

Mondatta had always wanted to help the world. To help the omnics live in peace alongside humans. He always thought his brother to be too ambitious, speaking out against the world and their hatred. It got him only nowhere, but death, yet it was in his programming, and he couldn't avoid it- similar to the situation Zenyatta found himself in, right now.

Widowmaker sat in front of him now, fully armed, yet her eyes were closed, and her face was relaxed. She had came to him, midst of a fight, and asked for his help. Since then, they had met up in secret, and he taught her the art of meditation, and to let go of her past. She could easily kill him now, yet his trust went far for those that he thought needed help.

Genji would call him foolish, as well as his brother, for trusting one that hurt him, yet he couldn't help himself.

Amélie Lacroix. He knew of her past, and how she killed her own husband, like she killed Mondatta. Yet still, he wished to help her regain control over herself.

Zenyatta didn't want to blame her, knowing fully well, that it was Talon who made her kill his brother, but sometimes, he would look at her, and think of how only a cold, heartless killer could murder a good person, and sleep peacefully on it. Thoughts like that haunted him sometimes.

Perhaps if he was there for Mondatta, things would have gone better. If he hadnt left the monastery, and accompanied his brother to Kings Row, he would have seen the sniper. He could have got them away, and safe.

Perhaps.

But pondering in the past did nothing to help him now. There was only the present, and the future.

There was only now.

Widowmaker let out a sigh next to him, and her trigger finger twitched, Where her hands were folded in her lap. Her face was scrunched up in distaste, probably remembering the killings again.

Zenyatta passed a harmony orb over her head, where a golden stream of light attached to her, glowing with warmth, and her face relaxed once more.

Perhaps forgiving too easily was his fatal flaw, but if he could help other regain what they had lost, it was worth it. He knows that his forgiving streak will catch up to him sooner or later, and he may pay the ultimate price for it. For now, he just hoped that death will be quick, and swift for him, in return for helping others.

After all, he couldn't avoid it, for it was all in his programming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing Zenyatta, even tho I think I ruin his character so…
> 
> Would Zenyatta forgive Widowmaker?? Idk but I tried :P
> 
> I have none of the next chapters pre written and 3 other fics to write. Looks like I'm not sleeping tonight.


	81. Chapter 76

—Talon Base of Operations, Egypt. 

She first noticed it when Genji's movements started getting jerky, and he lurched forward suddenly, sending pain up her leg. 

"Careful," Sombra hissed, trying to hold back a resort. The dull throb in her leg flared with pain again. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," he gritted, like he was forcing the words out. She stopped to stare at him in concern. "I'm fine. Let's go."

They only made it a few more steps before she realized that something was definitely wrong. Her arm that rested on his shoulder suddenly felt a few degrees too hot, and Genji let out choked cry and dropped to his knees. She stumbled because she was leaning on him. 

"Genji?" The next thing Sombra knew was that she was thrown into the wall, her head ringing as it made contact. The blood already soaked through the makeshift bandage on her leg, and now it pooled on the floor. She winced and looked up at Genji in horror. 

He was the very definition of nightmare, the lights on his body glowing impossibly bright, blazing a blinding white. The light glanced off the sword in his hand, casting a glow around the dark hall. His obsidian black armour stood out from the stark white lights. 

"Hm, such is weak as the human mind," a deep automated voice rumbled from Genji. It wasn't his voice, yet it was at the same time. "Corrupted so easily, as it is the human flaw."

"Who are you?" Her voice was hoarse. She pulled her injured leg to her chest, and reached for her gun which rested by her side, hidden from view. 

"You know who I am, just as well as why I know you are here." Genji loomed over her, and she fought to keep her voice steady. 

"Then you understand why I have to shut you down, then." 

"Then must understand why I can't let you," it replied. Genji tilted his head at her and crouched to so they were on the same eye level. 

"Genji, are you still in there?" Sombra asked, wrapping her hand around the handle of her gun. 

"There is no point in asking," the AI laughed, using his vocal chords. "You're friend is gone. He is fully under my control."

"Good," Sombra smiled sweetly to it. "Then I'll feel a lot better doing this." She pressed the sub machine gun between the joint of his shoulder and collarbone and pulled the trigger. She almost felt bad. Almost. Then she remembered that she was only hurting Genji, not the AI. 

A scream ripped itself from Genji's lips, and he fell back, gripping his injured arm, blood dripping down it from the wound. The limb was only held together by a few strands of synthetic muscle, and the armour above it which was still slightly intact. The sword clattered to the ground, slipping free from his fingers. 

"Y-you fool," the AI hissed, trying to regain composure. "You are only hurting your friend."

Sombra slowly got to her feet and limped toward him, gun in hand. She brought her uninjured leg down on the wound, hearing the satisfying snap of the armour break, and the limb twisting off from his body. She reached into his mind, trying to find a way to get rid of the AI. "Genj, c'mon, I know you're still in there. Give me a hand."

A strained sentence made it's way out of him. "Your friend is gone. I erased him."

"Genji isn't a machine," she laughed darkly, navigating through the half of his brain that was replaced with a computer. "He's a man, and no amount of tampering can get rid of that."

Sombra found the "switch" to his cybernetic parts, and flicked it off, banishing the AI from his head. Genji's lights shut off, leaving them in the darkness. The components in his body stopped running as well, the quiet whirring coming to a stop, before the lights flickered back on with a purple glow, and his systems rebooting. 

Genji jerked to one side, his visor training on her, before falling back down with a groan. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, skeptical. "I wasn't sure if that would work if I was being entirely truthful."

"Eh, I could be better," he mumbled as she helped the cyborg up. "My head hurts. What happened to my arm?"

"No clue," Sombra lied, nudging the limb toward him. "It's right here, though." 

"Leave it," Genji sighed and got to his feet. "It doesn't hurt."

"I turned off your pain receptors for now." She got up as well, using the wall for balance. "We got to keep going. I bought us a few moments at best."

"Okay." 

They took a few moments to collect themselves, before they started down the hall again. Blood flowed down her leg, and their pace was about as fast as a snail, yet they kept going. 

Too late to turn back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression never really goes away, even after 5 years.


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call the construction team!! We're filling in some plot holes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presses against window: I NEED HEALING!!

—Volskaya Industries, Russia. 

"I still don't think it was a good idea to bring Zenyatta," Soldier muttered to Ana, who was sitting beside him. "The Russians may not be able to tell enemy from ally."

"They don't seem to want him here either." She tilted her head to the side, gesturing to the soldiers watching the omnic monk with suspicion. "We have to keep an eye on him just in case." 

"Well, do we know the reason that the Omnium started up again?" He asks, looking around again, which was easier for him because of his visor. "Even the foot soldiers look on edge, so it can't be good."

"Sombra did say that a God AI is in play," she started, watching as Hana and Lucio gathered around Zarya, asking her how heavy her gun was. "And we also have to take into account that General Volskaya is probably not telling us the full truth. We'll really have no choice but to wait and see."

Soldier nodded, then turned to address the rest of the group who were suiting up to move out. 

They had arrived and hour prior, and was briefed on the specifics of the Omnium, on the building blueprints to what potential omnics that they would be facing there. Years ago, that Omnium created bastion units, which were famous for mowing down troops within seconds, and getting out unscathed. 

Reinhardt smiled, saying how he remembered fighting against armies of them, with his Crusaders back in Germany. They had used the huge projection shields to cover fire, and protect people behind them. Hana also spoke up, saying how her Defence Matrix was used for the same purpose. 

~

They were all split into three groups, each with medic, and got into the planes heading for the Omnium. 

McCree sat there now, sitting next to Hanzo, unsure of what to say to the other man. "Hey," he started awkwardly. "Ya doin' okay there, darlin'?"

Hanzo looked over to him, while pulling restlessly at his bowstring. "I'm fine."

"Dunno 'bout that. Ya look like a horse that's 'bout to scamper."

"I'm fine."

"You sure? 'Cause you seem to have somethin' on your mind-" 

"McCree," Hanzo glared at him with angry eyes. "I am fine. I can take care of myself."

"It's Genji, ain't it?" He sighed, dropping his easy mannered tone. "I used to worry 'bout 'em all the time. Often come back missin' a limb or two. Learned quick to trust him to take care of himself, but not quick enough."

"I'm his brother," the archer sighed. "I worried for him all the time when we were younger, and now that I find that he is still alive? You can't expect me not to." 

"I know that feeling, to worry about someone that just gets so easily lost or damaged."

"Damaged? You mean hurt, right?" He frowns, baffled. 

"Nah," McCree grins at him and whips out his gun, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Good Ol' Peacekeeper here. She's a mighty fine gun, but makes me worry for her safety all the time."

It almost works. Hanzo snorts, turning away, before his somber mood catches right back up with him. "After we get Genji back, and all this is over, I'm leaving."

"What? Darlin', ya can't."

"I need time to think," he sighs again. "And leave you two alone for a while."

"Then I'll come with you. I've been to Japan before and saved a Ramen shop. The people there are good to me."

"No, McCree, stop," Hanzo looks him dead in his eyes, an unreadable emotion on his face. "I don't want to ruin what you and Genji have. Me being here has caused him nothing but pain-"

"Listen here, okay?" McCree steels himself for what he is gonna say. It will probably come out really rude, or- well, rude in general. "Genji ain't the one I want. We'd still try to be friends, but he ain't the same man I fell in love with."

"McCree-"

"For god's sake, Hanzo. Don't you see?" He sighed. Why couldn't things just ever have a clear ending. "Genji ain't the same. Talon messed up his mind. Hell, he even cut off my damn arm, let alone, tried to kill both of us, twice! How'd you think he'd live with that?" He met Hanzo's steady gaze. "Give me a chance, at least. Please."

They stared at each other, for what seemed like forever before he finally caved in. "Fine," Hanzo sighed, a tired smile forming on his face. "You may accompany me to Hanamura for a month. After that, I will choose to either kick you back here, or drag you around for the rest of your life."

McCree couldn't resist. "Assuming we survive the next twenty-four hour."

He rolled his eyes at him. God, this man was beautiful. "Yes, I assume so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most gayest thing ive ever written, not in a bad way. Still butchering McCree's character so whoops. Also: Is queer a 'bad word'?
> 
> (Rant: just skip if you lowkey don't care ;) Guys please give blizzard a break. The new game server mode is pretty cool and complaining about the new hero won't help. We should be grateful that they continue to update this and give us new heroes for free instead of being dlc like other games. Most games don't even have new event modes like capture the flag or Lucioball. They don't hav to, but they continue this game so just be patient. (If not, then think how long it took Sombra to come out. That was way worse.) Also, people tend to complain so much and when the hero does come out, everyone forgets about them in like, two weeks.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wtf is happening?

—Talon Base of Operations, Egypt. 

"The database should be near here somewhere." Sombra opened the door that led to yet another hallway. She sighed, trying to keep the her weight off her injured leg. 

Genji nodded in confirmation, holding the door open for her to pass through. 

"Are you okay?" Another nod. "The AI didn't do anything, did it?" He shook his head this time, and took the lead though the winding hallways. "Because I don't want you to— Genji, look out!" 

Too late, his foot landed next to the Venom Mine, triggering it's sensors and sending a purple cloud of poison into the air. Sombra doubled over, coughing and, trying not to breath in the gas clouds. An arm grabbed hers and pulled her to the side, covering her mouth. 

"Shh," Genji hushed her, pulling his hand away. "She's here. I can hear her."

A moment after the words left his mouth, she heard the whisper of his sword sliding out of it's sheath, and the familiar thrum of Widowmaker's gun firing. The bullets reflected off his sword, and pinged off the wall, but leaving them both unscathed. 

Sombra backed away from the sound, trying to cover her coughs. The area around her was fogged up by the smoke, and she was sure that the poison was making her hallucinate. Something slammed against her, sending her to the wall, and she immediately reached for her gun. A clawed glove knocked it out of her grasp, and skidded across the floor. 

"Sombra," Reaper growled in her ear. "Stay out of this and you won't get hurt. There's no point in playing hero."

Playing hero. Was this what this was now? Sombra sank to the ground, her leg giving out, and looked up at his white owl mask. 

"What has the world done for you?" He tilted his mask down at her. "What has Overwatch done for either of us, anyway? Even if you did get in, they still wouldn't trust you, just like how Jack never trusted me or Blackwatch." Reaper turned and stalked off towards the sound of gunfire. The cloud of poison parted around him, his own smoke vapour flowing off him like a cape. "Make your decision wisely, niña, he spoke before she lost sight of him. 

She knew that Overwatch was in Russia, fighting off the omnics from the reactivated Omnium, and that the God AI was probably controlling them. It was definitely a trap, and if so, without her intervention, they will more than likely put an end to the reformed organization, then probably send humans to live in fear like how omnics are now. 

The right thing to do was probably to help, but the question was why? Overwatch hadn't done anything for her, had they? There, she was treated with suspicion and distrust. She knew that the world definitely had not. She struggled as a little girl after the Omnic Crisis, on the streets after her parents had died. No one wanted to help a dirty little girl before she proved her worth and got to good terms with the Los Muertos gang. No one cared. 

But, she had friends there, didn't she? D.Va, Lucio, Genji. They counted as something, right? And if the AI were to gain control, that's would be the end of everything she had built up to this point. 

Sombra slowly got to her feet and limped to the direction Reaper had gone, with new determination. None of this would make her a hero, or pay back for the 'charges' they have against her, but they will not die today. 

But one day, perhaps. On her own terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I just wanted to say that I haven't abandoned this fic, it's just that I've been struggling with a bit things in life and it's kinda just been taking a toll on me. I've been pretty sick the last week and spent most of my time sleeping, trying to catch up with school work and and contemplating my life again. I've got quite a lot to work on including a few requests, stories to finish, edit this fic and my White Day submission but seriously nothing is getting done. I also have writers block for this and half a chapter done just sitting on my computer. Pretty much to sum it all up, I've lost all inspiration for this fic but I will not end it here. It's not fair to you guys who stuck around this long unlike most writers that just quit by now. This is by far my most successful fic, and definitely to longest, but it's hits to kudos ratio makes me depressed. 
> 
> When I started writing this fic, I knew I'd have problems ending it. Just look at everything else I write! It's all a mess. None of it really has endings, just terrible cliffhangers most of the time. This started out as a pretty great ficlet that was 5 chapters, then turned to a monster fic with 80 chapters. 
> 
> So anyway, I will still be updating this fic, just not as frequently maybe twice a week, or whenever my inspiration picks up. (Never writing something like this ever again. I'll just stick to creepy pointless Malice fics and find other things to keep me from trying to kms.) We're literally 15 chapters from the end and I really want to finish it and get it over with. Also I have to thank all of you for sticking here for this long, if there is anyone still reading this anyway, and leaving kudos and comments. Just letting you know that the little emails I get make my day. So I guess I'll see you soon. 
> 
> -rNdom

**Author's Note:**

> (you made it to the end! you deserve a prize. too bad im broke XD )
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ltwindragonsl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
